Alors je rame pour te plaire
by dinoushette
Summary: Et si tout pouvait changer? Si Harry devenait l'ami de draco? Si l'amour s'en melait? slash Harry Draco...entre confusion et amour... FIC TERMINEE
1. PROLOGUE

Et oui encore une fiction à ajouter à celle que vous avez déjà pu lire.  
  
Je suis très heureuse de vous présenter mon premier slash ... Merci a ma première revieweuse elle est celle a l'origine de ce projet ...  
  
Je vais en profiter pour faire un peu d'auto promo vu que j'écris une autre fiction qui a mon grand malheur n'a reçu que 2 reviews et non pas 1... bref allez la lire (auteur au bord de la dépression) personne ne lit ma fiction ...  
  
Bien si je reste monopoliser le clavier par mes insignifiantes phrases d'auteur désespérée de ne recevoir que très peu de reviews sur son autre fic. Allez la lire par pitié...  
  
Disclamer: Cette fiction ne provient que de mon imagination cependant les personnages appartiennent a une certaines JK Rowling (je la connais pas il parait qu'elle est anglaise et très riche, mais je suis sure que si j'avais été a sa place dans le train qu'elle a prit en je sais plus qu'elle année Harry serait Français!!!) non j'arête Respect a madame Rowling...  
  
Résumer: c le premier chapitre alors je ne peux pas en faire...  
  
Histoire: si au moins je le savais... ce serait plus simple pour écrire cette fiction... Ben c simple pour l'instant on a un garçon.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
**PROLOGUE: PAR UNE BELLE JOURNEE D'ETE**

Allongé dans l'herbe, par cette belle journée d'été, loin des préoccupations du monde, sorcier en l'occurrence, il repensait à son monde à lui. Celui qui s'écroulait depuis quelques temps morceau par morceau. Il en avait marre de toujours entendre la même chose à propos de la disparition de vous-savez-qui. Il ne voulait plus entendre ces mots vous- savez-qui... Il leur avait fallu du cran pour le tuer lui l'incarnation du mal, certes, mais maintenant qu'il était mort, après avoir fait souffrir trop de monde malheureusement, la vengeance restait un besoin dans son cœur, il le tenait responsable de tout...  
  
Allongé dans l'herbe il repensait a son passé, aux siens.  
  
Aux odeurs de son enfance, a tous ces rires, les rides de malices aux coins des yeux de sa grand-mère, la vue lorsqu'il était hissé sur les épaules de grand-père et toute cette insouciance. Le bonheur dans les yeux de sa petite sœur, Lucie, ses mignonnes petites taches de rousseurs parsemant son visage...  
  
Quand il y repensait tout cela avait été trop court...  
  
Puis les pleurs, la mort soit disant accidentelle de ses parents, puis la maladie de sa petite sœur et l'injustice qu'il ressentait face à sa sœur affaiblie de jour en jour et enfin ce funeste jour où il eut 8 ans et qu'elle s'était éteinte. Sa petite Lucie était partie en lui demandant de vivre pour elle et de supporter le caractère autoritaire de son père et que tout irait bien.  
  
Mais rien n'était allé.  
  
Ensuite il y eut les coups qu'il recevait régulièrement soit disant pour endurcir le 'petit angelot'. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose les quitter. Partir de cette maison de fou... Mais il n'avait que trop bien compris l'influence de son nom. Comme son père le disait si bien "On peut tenir toute la terre par la crainte et les intérêts". Alors il lui avait fallu se créer une carapace pour masquer son désespoir. Cette arrogance et cette indifférence qu'il laissait transparaître ne lui correspondaient pas mais elle plaisait à son père. Et il l'avait gardé et cela lui avait jusque la brisé sa vie et 8 ans enfin presque 9 c'étaient déjà écoulés. Mais maintenant qu'il était seul sans famille il pouvait se montrer lui-même et laisser voir le désespoir de devoir laisser mourir sa petite sœur, son impuissance a l'époque. Mais il avait tout supporté pour elle.  
  
Heureusement il avait eu ces 6 années au collège de Poudlard mais là encore il était non plus mal traité mais incompris et craint plus que tous les autres étant donné son nom. Et il y avait aussi cette carapace qu'il ne quittait jamais et qui cachait si bien son vrai lui. Tellement bien qu'il avait perdu toute possibilité de se faire des amis.  
  
Puis il y eu la guerre, et l'obligation de se soumettre a un homme aveuglé par le pouvoir qu'il avait toujours craint et appelait pourtant 'Père'. Il du se plier et reçu un superbe tatouage indélébile sur le bras celui qui vous fait regretter toute votre vie d'avoir suivi les mauvaises personnes. Pourtant il fit le bon choix en écoutant leurs paroles et révélant les secrets les mieux cachés de sa famille. Il avait permis de mettre fin à tout ceci. Maintenant qu'ils avaient gagné tout était fini. Et lui se retrouvait triste et seul, seul il se le savait il l'avait quelque part toujours été depuis 9 ans. Il appréhendais la rentrée qui avait lieu dans un mois mais il savait qu'il serait certainement le seul serpentard de son année les autres étant soit mort soit a Azkaban ou ayant fuit. Pourtant une chose lui réchauffait le cœur il le reverrai lui son regard il entendrai son rire sa voie...  
  
Il restait là dans l'herbe à scruter le ciel en attente d'une réponse, perdu dans ses pensées, il cherchait une réponse à ses problèmes. Il ne se rendit pas compte que le pluie mouillait son visage ou ne voulait pas s'en soucier. En fait elle lui rappelait un des plus beau jours de sa vie celui ou il s'était vraiment senti libre ou il avait osé se défaire de son masque.  
  
Le 11 mai 1996:  
  
Depuis 8 heures déjà, ils luttaient. Et lui ne rêvait plus que d'une chose en finir avec cette vie. Cette bataille l'avait anéanti la haine lui avait fait perdre tout son courage, ces hommes, ces femmes qui mourraient devant ses yeux pour satisfaire les envies destructrice d'un fou... Et il en avait vu tomber des deux cotés. Mais il avançait, jusqu'à se retrouver nez à nez avec son géniteur, qui se mit a tout lui avouer toutes ces choses auquel il croyait et qui étaient fausses, il n'en pouvait plus et cet homme soit disant son père lui détruisait chaque seconde qui passait un peu plus sa vie. Et il avait lâchement craqué et l'avait tué malgré la souffrance qu'il s'auto infligeait car il était tout de même son père. Il était couvert de sang perdu ne sachant plus que faire. Puis il entendit un hurlement, et le temps s'arrêta, plus aucun bruit, et ce sort qui restait en boucle dans sa tête "AVADA KADAVRA" puis une silhouette qui s'écroule. Et son bras le brûla plus fort que jamais il tomba a genoux par terre sous la douleur qui s'était généralisée. Puis la pluie qui les lavaient, comme pour les purifier un cadeau du ciel. Et des cries de joie parmis les personnes debout. Quelqu'un lui tend la main pour qu'il se relève il n'avait plus mal il remonta sa manche en lambeaux et ne vit rien cette marque horrible avait disparue il se sentait enfin libre et leva les yeux vers cette personne qui lui avait tendu la main et croisa ce regard celui- ci enflamma son cœur. Puis il rejoint le petit groupe qui s'était formé pour fêter la fin de leurs malheurs. Le début de leur vie.  
  
La pluie redoublait de force, il se décida à rentrer. Trempé et grelottant il passa la porte de son manoir. Il demanda à un elfe de maison du nom de Fluffy de lui préparer un repas qu'il prendrait dans sa chambre dans une heure et rejoint ses appartements. Il prit une douche brûlante. Puis il s'allongeât sur son lit et alluma sa chaîne Hi-fi moldue qu'il s'était commandé et se laissa bercé par les paroles de la musique en pensant à ce regard qui l'obsédait. A cet être inaccessible qu'il aimait malgré tout...  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Suite prochainement...  
  
Non je ne révèle pas les concernés a vous de deviner qui d'après le premier chapitre... (Alors comme je peux pas savoir si vous devinez bien qui est intéressé par qui vous reviewez et si c ça vous aurez le droit de lire la suite).  
  
Une petite review pour l'auteur c'est gratuit...  
  
Voila les pari sont ouvert a qui appartient ce regard?????????????????????????????????????  
  
A bientôt  
  
Ziboux 


	2. Plafond ou Fenetre

Et voici un nouveau chapitre écrit en vacances à la terrasse d'un bar de Toulouse... (C'est passé très vite ces vacances et plutôt mal enfin bon je ne vais pas accabler mes amis de m'avoir planté mon coup avec ce pompier mais un peu quand même, ça n'intéresse que moi et alors... spé dédicace à Julien la prochaine fois que le te vois tu va souffrir...)

Enfin c'est comme ça

Donc un nouveau chapitre qui m'a été très difficile d'écrire parce que je manque d'inspiration ma muse m'a quittée...

Bref arrêtons là la contemplation de mon nombril!

**Disclamer:** merci JKR j'espère que tu seras plus inspirée pour le 6 que pour le 5... enfin j'ai pris quelques info a droite et a gauches et je l'ai mis a la sauce moi...

**Résumer:** dans le prologue en gros Draco s'emmerde... et repense à son passé.

**Histoire:** un homme, un autre homme et shabadabada. En gros un slash...

Bon courage pour lire la suite...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**CHP 1: PLAFOND OU FENETRE...**

-TOC TOC-

Il ne réagit pas. Allongé sur son lit contemplant pensivement le plafond, tirant de temps à autre sur sa cigarette, il augmenta le volume de sa chaîne Hi-fi désirant faire comprendre à l'importun de le laisser seul face a cette étendue de couleur crème.

"Bon tu ouvres ou je défonce la porte?... Enfin je pourrais tenter c'est pas dit que j'arrive a ouvrir cette porte... mais je pourrais toujours essayer. Tu m'ouvres s'il te plait?"

Le jeune s'assit dans son lit et fit un mouvement de la main. La porte se débloqua. L'homme entra.

"OH tu écoutes les Stranglers très bon choix. On écoutait ça avec ton père... Sa chanson préférée était 'Golden Brown' sur l'album 'la Folie' il me semble. Moi c'était 'Midnight summer dream' sur l'album 'Féline'... Enfin bref, je venais te rappeler qu'on part dans une heure. Alors tu te lève, tu va prendre une douche tu t'habille... enfin tu bouge quoi!

-Ouai, ouai. Franchement tu me prends pour quoi tu penses que j'irai à un mariage en caleçon et en plus sale...

- Non je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais étant donné qu'en ce moment c'est ta tenue préférée, en ce moment, je me méfie... Tu passes ton temps dans cette chambre... Tu n'as même pas demandé a tes amis de passer ici ne serait se que dix minutes. Profite ce sont tes dernières vacances d'écolier.

-J'ai des choses a mettre au point avant de faire quoique se soit. J'ai besoin de solitude. J'ai besoin de réfléchir et..., et tu m'énerve à me dire ça! Je fais ce que je veux! Dans une heure je serais dans le salon prêt à partir!

-Parfait, je te laisse alors!

-c'est ça laisse moi seul!

- Une dernière chose. Le prends pas mal mais si tu pouvais éviter de fumer devant tout le monde aujourd'hui... Je sais j'ai la même sale habitude. C'est juste que si Molly apprend que tu fumes je vais me faire tirer les oreilles...

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

-Merci. Je te laisse donc à tout à l'heure."

L'homme sortit de la pièce. Le jeune verrouilla la porte d'un coup de baguette magique, puis il se leva pour ouvrir les volets laissant ainsi le soleil inonder la pièce de sa chaleur estivale. Il observa l'agitation de la ville, la marée humaine le long des berges de la tamise. Il observait la foule, le paysage... Il ne se lassait pas de contempler la vie lui qui avait tant côtoyé la mort. La vie que ces moldus pensaient si paisible... Ils étaient loin de soupçonner les préoccupations d'un garçon de 16 ans qui les a sauvé. Celle de paraître aux yeux du monde sorcier en héros alors qu'il avait commis un meurtre, ni plus ni moins.

Ils étaient à mille lieux de penser ce qui lui était imposé par 'sa notoriét' ou plutôt 'son fardeau'. Si on l'adulait pas il était haïs. Il ne supportait plus sa place dans la société sorcière. Il avait donc choisi de passer l'été loin de ces journalistes, de ces photographes, de ces indiscrets et par le fait de son monde... Mais aujourd'hui il devrait s'y confronter, encore une fois, se confronter à cette réalité qui le faisait tant fuir.

Et cette foule en bas qui ne se soucie pas de lui, qui ne le connais pas et qui , le plus important a ses yeux, l'ignore.

La chose qui le retenait à ce monde c'était sa "famille", bien qu'il n'en ai plus vraiment. A vrai dire il ne lui restait qu'un cousin complètement fou qui faisait plus ample connaissance avec les murs capitonnés de sa cellule à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Heureusement il avait ses amis, son parrain, l'autre meilleur ami de son père et l'ordre du phoenix. En fait il ne supportais plus que la compagnie des gens qui parlaient à Harry et non pas à Harry Potter-le survivant-le sauveur, il na se sentait bien qu'en compagnie des personnes qui le connaissait vraiment. Et donc pour fuir ces autres il avait trouvé refuge dans un appartement luxueux donnant sur la tamise et le plus important dans un quartier entièrement moldu. Il le partageait avec son parrain, cet homme était comme un père pour lui, lui le petit orphelin que la vie a choisi pour être différent...

Il ne sortit de sa rêverie contemplative qu'a la fion de la face A de son 33 tours. Il changeât de disque et décida de se préparer. Après une bonne douche, il enfila sa robe neuve achetée pour l'occasion. Il essaya de coiffer ses cheveux toujours autant rebelles et descendit rejoindre son parrain en éteignant l'énième cigarette de la journée.

"On y va?

-Oui il va bien falloir. Mais ça me réjouis pas d'aller à l'enterrement de Moony... Il est si jeune si plein de vie pourquoi lui???

-Sirius, il se marie. Il ne sera pas enterré aujourd'hui...

-Non, je répète encore une fois, son enterrement! J'adorais ta mère, elle était géniale, Lily était suer bien comme fille, et très belle en plus... Mais une fois mariée à ton père... ce vieux Jamesie n'avait plus une seconde pour nous... Mais ça me fait plaisir que Remus ait trouvé sa moitié. Tout comme James avait trouvé la sienne...

-Toi aussi tu la trouveras...

-Si tu le dis...

-Pour moi par contre..., ce sera plus dur. Ok je suis jeune je vais avoir 17 ans demain... Ok beaucoup de filles seraient honorées de figurer à 'mon tableau de chasse' mais, combien savent qui est le vrai Harry James Potter? Combien savent que Ron est mon meilleur ami ? Combien savent que mon cousin Dudley est en psy a st Mangouste?

-...

-Je vais te le dire moi Aucune! Peut-être deux ou trois gryffondors. Le personnage est trop grand pour moi!

-Arrête de te morfondre. Change les!

-Comment? En me faisant toutes les filles de Poudlard??????

-Tu sais que des fois tu fais peur...Tu es vraiment bizarre quand tu t'y met..." L'homme éclata de rire.

"Je ne vois rien de drôle Sirius!

-Je t'imaginais en Don Juan... Moi je pensais que tu pourrais faire une publication. Je sais pas un livre c'est peut être beaucoup, mais un article de presse...

-Ca jamais, pas de journalistes... Ils sont à la base de ce problème alors...

-Si! Au contraire, livre leur une interview exclusive sur toi, sur ce que tu aimes ce que tu détestes en faisant passer le message que tu es comme les autres... Mais attention interdiction de changer un mot de tes révélations... Le père de Luna pourrait le publier...

-Ouai si tu le dis. Mais avant de créer des plans minable pour tomber les filles on doit se rendre à un mariage...

-En tout cas je suis sur que tu te mariera avec une superbe blonde qui t'aimera pour toi...

-Tout comme toi quoique je pense que tu préfère les brunes... On voyage comment?

-Mauvaise nouvelle c'est poudre de cheminette...

-Mer...credi"

Le jeune pris une poignée de la poudre posée dans le bocal sur la cheminée la jeta dans le feu se jeta dedans et cria "résidence Lupin".

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Et la fin d'un nouveau chapitre....

Bien voyons tout d'abord remerciement à mes revieweurs : Ninou, Mirabella, Myncat, Onarluca. Ça fait chaud au cœur de voir que vous aimez...

Sinon quelques** notes** sur ce chapitre:

1... Au début du chapitre Harry écoute The Stranglers. Ecoutez les albums féline et la folie ils sont très bon c'est un groupe de la fin des années 70 début des années 80...

2... Non Sirius n'est pas mort comment pourrait il mourir c'est un super héros il est toujours là quand il le faut...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voila c'est fini pour aujourd'hui! en attendant la suite Reviews....!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. note plus d'actualité

Bonjour tout le monde!

j'ai rencontré quelques problèmes avec le site pour ma fiction alors je vais la supprimer et la remettre de suite... si ce n'est pas reglé demain... Mais je vais perdre mes reviews. C très dommage... mais elles resteront dans mes mails!  
  
Enfin j'ai une question car c peut être mon ordi qui a des problèmes donc:  
est ce que le chapitre 2 existe car mon ordi me dit que non... le chapitre 2 s'appelle plafond ou fenetre ( titre bizarre je sais mais c le seul que j'ai trouvé)...  
  
Si quelqu'un pouvait me dire que cette note de l'auteur en tant que chapitre 2 a disparu je lui serais reconnaissant à vie...  
  
Merci beaucoup à bientôt  
  
J'espère que tout va vite se régler...  
  
Ziboux  
  
Ps: un chapitre très vite (il est presque fini)...


	4. la vie n'est pas un conte de fée

Tout d'abord un grand merci à Onarluca et Satania Malfoy pour m'avoir dit que ça marchait... le problème venait de mon ordi qui m'a tout planté les chapitres donc le problème est réparé (ouf!!!) et je sui ravie que ça vous plaise!  
  
J'avais dit que j'enverrai rapidement un chapitre mais là je bat des records... je délaisse mon autre fiction pour celle là... enfin le temps de retrouver des idées!  
  
**Disclamer:** que ferions nous sans JKR et son intarissable imagination (pourquoi faire mourir Sirius... c'est injuste il a assez souffert pour être tranquille pendant deux tomes et bien non il meurt dans le 5 pourquoi la vie est elle si injuste!!!!!!!!!)  
  
**Résumer:** vous avez qu'à lire les 2 chapitres qui précèdent...  
  
**Histoire:** slash... Dray et quelqu'un d'autre si vous n'avez pas deviné qui, il faut consulter.... Ils rentrent en septième année, voldemort c'est du passé, et tout est bien dans le meilleur des mondes comme le dirait Voltaire lui-même... Enfin, ça dépend pour qui!  
  
Précision je vais indiquer les initiales des gens qui parlent c'est plus simple...  
  
**Bonne lecture**  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
**CHP2: LA VIE N'EST PAS UN CONTE DE FEE**... N'est ce pas monsieur Malfoy?  
  
Remus Lupin se tenait debout faisant les cents pas au milieu de son salon. Regardant désespérément l'horloge, sa montre et la cheminée.  
  
"Vous voilà enfin!  
  
(S) -Tu pensais que je raterai ça? Moi ton témoin en plus  
  
(H) -Et il n'est que 9H!  
  
(S) -Comment va la future madame Lupin?  
  
(R) - Aucune idée Siri, je n'ai pas le droit de monter la voir!  
  
(?) -Tonton Rem', Maman se demande si on place Rogue et Sirius a la même table?" Une tête avait passé la porte du jardin, une tête recouverte de cheveux roux...  
  
(R) "Fred arrête de m'appeler Tonton Remus s'il te plait!  
  
(G) -Moi, c'est Georges! Et tu va devenir notre oncle il me semble! Alors comment veux tu que l'on t'appelle? Et l'idée vient d'Adèle elle-même.  
  
(S) -En tout cas pour les tables, si tu veux assister à un enterrement Lundi; place moi juste à coté de Servilo. J'ai des comptes a régler avec lui...  
  
(G) -Vous êtes enfin là! On vous attendait plus tôt...  
  
(H) -C'est déjà deux heures avant une heure de réveil matinal pour moi... Où puis je servir à quelque chose?  
  
(G) –Au jardin! On a besoin d'aide... Ron est avec nous et Hermione aide Adèle à se préparer..." Georges sortit de la pièce et retourna à la dure préparation de ce mariage...  
  
(S) "Remus destress un peu... tu es plus pale que d'habitude...  
  
(R) -Je voudrais vous y voir...  
  
(H) -Pas tout de suite! Je n'ai que 16 ans... et en plus je suis célibataire donc ce n'est pas vraiment possible! Veuillez m'excuser, je dois aller aider les Weasley. Il est donc temps de dire adieu à la vie civilisée..." Harry fit une sortie digne d'une tragédie grecque.  
  
(R) "Digne fils de son père... James tout craché. Je me sentirais mieux si James et Lily étaient là...  
  
(S) -Et si je te disais qu'ils seront présents...  
  
(R) -QUOI?  
  
(S) –Enfin ils devraient être là... j'ai parlé à Dumbledore. Demain Harry a 17 ans, on voulait lui faire un cadeau, un vrai cadeau... On va lui permettre de rencontrer James et Lily. On a parlé a quelques membres du ministère, et vu qu'aucun Moldu n'est invité au mariage on a pensé qu'ils pouvaient revenir ce week-end enfin demain...  
  
(R) -...  
  
(S) –Ils ne seront là que sous leur forme spectrale. Mais ils seront là! Je n'en ai pas parlé a Harry au cas où il se produise un événement qui nous feraient tout annuler... Je voulais être sur qu'ils pourraient venir. Et maintenant qu'il a tué le gros méchant le ministère ferait tout pour lui alors... arrête de faire cette tête Moony.  
  
(R) –Tu es super Padfoot. Il n'y a que toi pour penser a des choses comme ça. Et dire que j'allais lui offrir l'album officiel des maraudeurs à Poudlard... Tu es génial  
  
(S) –Oui je sais, c'est toi qui l'avais? Je croyais que c'était Peter il avait tellement insisté...  
  
(R) –Il me l'a rendu trois jours avant... leur mort en me disant qu'il devait partir...  
  
(S) –Et loyal jusqu'au bout le gryffondor? Pas envers ses amis en tout cas! On arrête de parler de ce ver c'est ton mariage et la rancune gâcherait tout!"  
  
Dans le jardin régnait le chaos et les cris de Molly Weasley. Molly en bonne mère exploitait ses enfants pour le bon déroulement du mariage de sa sœur Adèle. Adèle était la plus jeune sœur de Molly et n'avait que 3 ans de plus que Bill. Remus et elle s'étaient rencontrés au cours d'une mission de l'ordre en Italie. Et rapidement leurs sentiments avaient évolués de la simple camaraderie, à l'amitié et enfin à l'amour. Ils avaient très vite désiré se marier, surtout après la découverte, récente, d'un petit Moony junior... Enfin bref dans le jardin régnait un chaos sans nom grâce a Fred et Georges bien disposés a faire la fête... Quand à Harry la préparation devenait un supplice de minutes en minutes, plus les cris de Molly résonnait plus le bruit de l'incandescence d'une cigarette lui faisait envie. Après avoir compté, compté et recompté les chaises, Molly se rendit compte qu'il en manquait... [NDLA: comme par hasard!!!] Et demanda donc si les garçons avaient la courtoisie de monter en chercher au grenier. Et étonnement Harry et Ron sautèrent sur l'occasion de s'éloigner de ce jardin merveilleux...  
  
"Enfin seul tous les trois... Toi, moi et ma cigarette... Le pied!  
  
-Harry je peut t'en piquer une? Les miennes sont au magasin  
  
-Comme si je laissais mas amis dans la détresse... Alors ces vacances?  
  
-Et bien, toujours au Terrier, comme tu le sais, et je bosses avec les jumeaux, comme tu le sais également. C'est cool. Je suis en permanence sur le chemin de traverse... Et toi?  
  
-Moi, rien de spécial. D'ailleurs rien du tout... Je me cherche dans ce "Harry Potter" à la noix...  
  
-Arrête de penser cela... Moi je sais que le vrai Harry Potter à un piercing au téton gauche et un griffon tatoué sur l'épaule droite!  
  
- Que de mémorables moments...  
  
-D'ailleurs je dois t'avouer quelque chose. J'ai couché avec Cho Chang... Tu n'es pas fâché j'espère... Mais je te rassure c'est fini!  
  
-C'est qui ça? Je rigole... alors?? T'en fait pas cette file ne représente plus rien pour moi. Par contre moi j'en ai une à te faire que tu ne vas pas aimer...  
  
-Du moment que tu ne me demandes pas le droit de sortir avec ginny...  
  
-Tu viens de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose...  
  
-écoute fais ce que tu veux du moment que tu ne la fais pas souffrir et que tu ne la touches pas en ma présence...  
  
-Merci... Il va falloir qu'on redescende non?  
  
-Bonne idée  
  
-Merde y'a quelqu'un qui monte cache ça  
  
-Bon les gars ça vient ces chaises?"Une tête trop bien connue passa la porte  
  
"Hermione tu nous a foutu les boules on pensait que s'était Molly. Superbe coiffure Victor est là peut être?  
  
-Harry c'est pas le moment de plaisanter... fille moi une clope!  
  
-Oui Melle Granger! Tiens... tu ne fumes jamais d'habitude. La fin du monde est proche ou quoi?  
  
-Merci ça fait du bien... Adèle va me rendre folle!!! Est-ce que c'est franchement le moment pour me demander comment devenir un animagus...  
  
-Tu n'es pas la meilleure élève de Poudlard pour rien...  
  
-Et alors c'est pas le moment un point c'est tout!  
  
-Calme toi.  
  
- Oui calme toi! Enfin j'ai quelque chose a vous demander... Voilà, ça vous dirait de venir passer quelques jours à l'appart? Sirius serait contant que vous veniez... et moi évidement...  
  
-Bien sur Harry ça me ferais super plaisir.  
  
-C'est ok pour moi!!! Je laisserai le magasin a ses propriétaires et j'aurais des vacances...  
  
-Au fait vous avez eu des nouvelles des autres?  
  
-Ron en a eu de Cho Chang... Sinon Neville m'a envoyé une carte depuis la France ou il passe des vacances en amoureux avec Luna. Dean et Seamus roucoulent en Irlande. Sinon je ne sais rien de plus  
  
-Lavande et Parvati se sont enfin décidée!!!  
  
-Il était temps  
  
-Je trouve aussi. N'empêche les gars on est pas doués en amour. Ils sont tous en couple sauf nous!  
  
-En parlant de ça, j'en ai une bonne à vous dire!  
  
-Vas y ...  
  
-Vous ne devinerez jamais qui sont entrés dans le magasins en se tenant la main et se dévorant des yeux... En plus il me semble avoir entendu 'Béb', 'Amour' et 'Chéri' dans la même phrase.  
  
- Non, je ne sais pas.  
  
-Aucune idée.  
  
-A leur époque tout deux capitaine d'équipes de quiddich à Poudlard, ils se haïssaient littéralement...  
  
-Non, c'est pas possible c'est le monde à l'envers...  
  
-NON! Pas Olivier, ce n'est pas possible! Pas lui. Pas Dubois et Flinch tout de même... Il ne manquerait plus que tu m'annonces que Malfoy et moi allons nous mettre ensemble et l'horreur est totale... [NDLA: Ca dépend pour qui!!! Pense l'auteur avec un petit sourire en coin]  
  
-Pourtant c'est vrai...  
  
-Que je vais finir avec Malfoy?? [NDLA: tu espérais quoi d'autre Ryry, mais c'est pas encore demain!]  
  
-Parles pas de malheur.  
  
-De toute manière aucune chance, je suis hétéro et fière de l'être... [NDLA: -maintenant il fait son comming-in! Ce n'est pas gagné Dray]  
  
-Désolé d'interrompre cette discussion hautement philosophique mais si on descend pas on va venir nous chercher et...  
  
-allons y."  
  
Ils descendirent l'escalier faisant léviter les chaises devant eux. Arrivé dans le jardin Harry se dirigeât vers Ginny.  
  
"Excuse moi Ginny est ce que je pourrais te parler?  
  
-Oui, bien sur Harry  
  
-On peut aller ailleurs?  
  
-Allons dans le vestibule. Il n'y aura personne."  
  
Harry entra dans la petite pièce qui servait de hall d'entrée suivi par Ginny qui se demandait ce que voulait Harry la dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlés seuls était à la fin d'un match de quiddich lorsqu'Harry et elle avait étés enfermé dans les vestiaires par des serpentards mauvais perdant...  
  
"Bien voilà, je me demandais si... Si enfin si  
  
-Oui Harry si quoi?  
  
-Situvoudraissortiravecmoi?  
  
-Pardon? Oui bien sur. Oui" Harry se laissa alors pousser des ailes et l'embrassa fougueusement...  
  
De l'autre coté de la porte.  
  
"Ou puis laisser ceci Monsieur Black?  
  
-Appelle moi Sirius, Draco.  
  
-Ou puis je laisser ceci Sirius?  
  
-Mets le dans le vestibule c'est cette porte.  
  
-Merci" Draco ouvrit la porte, Il resta là la bouche ouverte a contempler la scène. Il ne savait pas quoi dire quoi faire. Il déposa sa veste discrètement sans oser faire de bruit sans les déranger. Et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Et se réfugia dans les toilettes maudissant Saint Potter d'avoir osé lui faire cet affront.  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Voila la fin d'un autre chapitre...  
  
Laissez moi vos impressions.... **REVIEWS  
**  
Ziboux

a très bientot


	5. Vous avez le droit d'haïr la nièce de la...

Et voici un nouveau chapitre qui je trouve atteint un summum dans la médiocrité...  
  
**Erratum:** Errare humanum est (l'erreur est humaine pour les non latinistes). J'ai fait une grosse erreur dans le chapitre précèdent (ça m'arrive beaucoup en ce moment) donc ce n'est pas Flinch et Dubois mais FLINT!!! Personne ne me m'a fait remarquer mais si vous repérez des erreurs comme celle là faites en moi part. je ne m'en rends pas toujours compte...  
  
**Annonces personnelles de l'auteur:** Julien je retire tout ce que j'ai dit! Et m'excuse. De toute manière si tu veux savoir, il est revenu!!!  
  
**Réponses aux reviews** (je suis super contente d'être rendue a 12 reviews mais continuez siouplait)  
  
Onarluca: Merci de trouver ma fiction géniale, bien que perso quand je poste mes chapitre je les trouve de plus en plus pitoyable... j'espère que celui-ci te plaira.  
  
Myncat: lis ce chapitre et tu comprendra...en gros ginny a du souci à se faire pour sa propre sécurité (mais chut!!!!!)  
  
Mirrabella: ne m'en parle pas. Non seulement Dray va ramer. Mais en plus celui-ci quand il est décidé... Cette Weasley est mal partie...  
  
Draconnia: voici la suite... je donne jamais de date je ne les tiens pas donc...  
  
Princesse magique: merci de tes encouragement... j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres.  
  
Voici donc enfin un nouveau chapitre...  
  
**Disclamer:** Je dois encore une fois vous dire que les droits de Harry Potter appartiennent en exclusivité a JKR c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs mais bon. Mais je revendique les mauvaises tournures grammaticales et les fautes d'orthographe ainsi que la trame de l'histoire.  
  
**Histoire:** Slash. Draco veut Harry qui lui est avec Ginny...  
  
**Résumé:** Draco a surpris Harry qui roulait une pelle à Ginny (la présentation me fait penser a un horrible retour à l'époque du collège... Pour ceux qui vivent encore l'enfer du collège vous verrez comment c'est bien le lycée... et je parle pas des études supérieure...) et bon il apprécie pas. (Je n'aurais pas apprécié non plus d'ailleurs)  
  
Je ne retarde pas plus votre lecture. Euh si en fait, j'ai commencé a bosser lundi et donc même si c'est un mi-temps j'aurais moins le temps pour mes 3 fictions mais j'essayerai de mettre de plein de chapitre avant la rentrée. (je vais essayer de garder le rythme de 1 à 2 chapitre par semaine...)  
  
**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

**CHP3: VOUS AVEZ LE DROIT D'HAÏR LA NIECE DE LA MARIEE.**Claquement de porte sur mèches blondes.  
  
"Harry, c'était quoi ça?  
  
-aucune idée Gin. J'ai rien vu. J'étais occupé ailleurs.  
  
-Ca ne devait pas être important.  
  
-effectivement. On en était où déjà?  
  
-Laisse moi te rafraîchir la mémoire"Ginny approcha ses lèvres de celle du jeune Homme. Celle-ci s'effleurèrent.  
  
"Oui, maintenant ça me revient..."  
  
Ailleurs dans les toilettes de la même maison... Un jeune serpentard se battait avec son moi, son surmoi et son ça.  
  
°°° Comment ose t'il faire ça? A moi Draco Malfoy qui plus est. Et cette garce comment ose t'elle poser ses lèvres sur celle qui ME sont destinées!!! Ils vont voir que l'on ne fait pas cela a un Malfoy. Et encore moins à moi!  
  
On se calme et on réfléchi...  
  
D'abord, c'est qui ce Potter? Un prétentieux petit gryffondor. Non, un prétentieux mignon petit (pas si petit que ça) gryffondor. Non, en fait c le super sexy super héros super craquant de Poudlard et sur lequel tu fantasmes.  
  
Mais après tout ce n'est pas le seul sorcier sur terre. C'est vrai mais c'est lui que tu veux...  
  
Ca ne va pas aider les choses qu'il soit hétéro mais bon, personne n'est parfait. Et personne ne me résiste. Je l'aurais! Je suis pas un Malfoy pour rien!!!  
  
Non mais tu t'écoutes des fois? On dirait ce vieux Lucius. Si il l'aime, tu ne pourra rien faire.  
  
Faut pas être défaitiste ce n'est que Potter. Enfin c'est Harry.  
  
Et merde au diable les bonnes résolutions. Je le veux et je l'aurais. Après je pourrais enfin être réellement moi mais en attendant. Il faut que je réussisse à l'avoir.  
  
Regarde toi, tu es beau même très beau, tu es intelligent comment pourrait t'il te résister?  
  
On sort de la. On lève la tête. Et on se comporte en gentil petit serpentard. Enfin en gentil tout court on ne va pas reprendre toutes les vieilles habitudes. Après tout ce n'est que le mariage de quelqu'un qui t'a invité par pitié ou que sais je encore. Action définitivement gryffondorienne.  
  
Allez Dray. Haut les cœurs! °°°  
  
Sur ce Draco sortit de la salle de bain après un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir. [NDLA: on a la classe ou on ne l'a pas.] Et retourna au salon finir une conversation précédemment entamée.  
  
"Ca va Draco? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.  
  
- T'inquiète Sirius, ce sont mes allergies. D'ailleurs ça va beaucoup mieux.  
  
-Je voudrai pas te paraître trop insistant mas la question était plus vague.  
  
-Ca va.  
  
-tu es sur? Ta mère était une cousine et malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer entre elle et moi je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu es seul dans un grand manoir...  
  
-Ca va t'en fais pas je suis pas vraiment seul j'ai plein de monde autour de moi... j'ai 10 elfes... et j'ai des visites régulières du ministère, de Severus, de Dumbledore...  
  
-Mais si un jour... enfin tu sais ou tu seras le bien venu.  
  
-Ok pas de problèmes, j'y penserai.  
  
-excuse moi mais il va être temps que j'aille dire au futur marié qu'il a intérêt à se rendre vers la chapelle dans le jardin ou a quitter la ville si il préfère... Si tu vois Harry tu pourrais lui dire de diriger les invités vers leur place?  
  
-Bien dire à Potter de faire bouger les autres.  
  
-C'est ça." Sirius se dirigeait vers le couloir qui menait a la chambre du futur marié qui avait désiré se retrouver seul pour réfléchir [NDLA: autrement dit baliser grave en attendant la suite].  
  
"Sirius?  
  
-Oui?  
  
-Merci  
  
-On a été dans le même bateau. On a du se battre contre sa famille. Et c'est en partie la même..." Sirius tourna au bout du couloir à la recherche d'un loup garou de gryffondor qui tout a coup n'était plus aussi courageux qu'a son habitude. Pendant ce temps Draco, lui, préparait un mauvais coup. Son visage dessinant un sourire trop angélique pour être vrai laissait présager que le pire était à venir.  
  
Il se dirigeât, sur la pointe des pieds, vers le vestibule puis il entrouvrit la porte de manière à pouvoir se faufiler à l'intérieur. Le soleil s'infiltrait entre les épais rideau de la pièce éclairant un spectacle qui donnait la nausée au Serpentard présent. Il sortit sa baguette et dit "AQUARAFRESQUA". Des trombes d'eau arrivées d'on ne sait où s'abattirent sur les deux jeunes qui concédèrent à s'éloigner quelque peu l'un de l'autre. La scène fit éclater de rire le blond, les griffons ressemblaient a des poissons hors de l'eau et manquant d'air. Une joute verbale made in Malfoy et Potter pouvait commencer.  
  
"Enfin séparés!  
  
-Malfoy... Je me disais que je n'avais pas vu ta sale tête de petite fouine depuis assez longtemps. Tu t'ennuyais tout seul peut être et tu as donc décidé de venir sans y être convié je présume...  
  
-Potter si tu crois que je suis venu pour tes beaux yeux tu te trompes. [NDLA: il est venu pour son beau petit cul...] Figure toi que j'ai été invité par le marié lui-même...  
  
-Bon tu veux quoi tu ne voies pas que tu déranges?  
  
-Oh Pardon, excusé moi je suis vraiment désolé...  
  
-C'est ça on te croit.  
  
-Je ne suis pas venu de gaîté de cœur interrompre cet échange salivaire. Sirius Black m' a demandé de te trouver pour que tu puisse faire le travail qui t'es attribué. A savoir placer les invités enfin si tu en es capable...  
  
-C'est bon t'a fait la commission. Tu nous laisses maintenant, on doit se sécher...  
  
-Au cas ou ton esprit n'ai pas retenu les formules de séchage. La formule est... Pourquoi te la donnerais-je d'abord?  
  
-Parce que sinon je te ferais regretter le jour de la naissance de tes parents. La tienne si j'ai un peu de compassion...  
  
-Fais voir ça. J'attends Potter.  
  
-Harry, calme toi. Laisse le. Je connais cette formule. 'SECUM TOTALI'  
  
-Merci Gin. Tu ne payes rien pour attendre Malfoy.  
  
-Ravi de t'avoir revu Potter."  
  
Draco sorti du vestibule bien content d'avoir calmé les ardeurs des deux gryffondors. [Malfoy 1:Potter 0]  
  
Assis sur une chaise inconfortable a regarder pensivement les deux personnes qui liait leur destin a jamais [NDLA: dit comme ça, ça fait peur...]. Draco s'emmerdait ferme attendant la suite.  
  
°°° Et blablabla et blablabla. C'est toujours la même chose. Les mariages c'est chiant a mourir. Ce qui serait bien c'est un peu d'action. Je sais pas Dumbledore vu son grand age pourrait nous faire une crise cardiaque Mac Gonnagal pourrait perdre son chignon... Enfin quelque chose merde. J'ai pas trop a me plaindre la vue pourrait être pire. Mon griffy juste devant moi et j'ai même tout le loisir de le détailler du regard. De toute façon j'ai que ça a faire...  
  
Bon il arrête son charabia le vieux en blanc là-bas. "Amour éternel mon œil"...  
  
-Ce n'est pas toi qui es amoureux de ton 'ennemi'? Et qui ne pense qu'a lui? Qui passe ton temps à te demander si Draco Potter serait mieux que Draco Malfoy??? -Je capitule... -Je te connais mieux que tu le pense c'est normal.-Tu es moi... n'empêche on ne fait pas toute sa vie avec la même personne ou alors on est adepte du syndrome d'Œdipe...Sur ce point je suis d'accord.  
  
Enfin y' a du mouvement c'était pas trop tôt. Hey Lupin on a dit embrasser la mariée pas lui faire l'amour devant tout vos invités. Potter qu'est ce que tu fais? Ne regarde pas cette chose orange. Je suis là merde!-Il est pas au courant pour vous deux.-Ta gueule toi! -Ok, je me tais. Enfin si tu te tais. -ok°°°  
  
Puis après que le cortège nuptial soit passé à coté de lui il se leva pour aller féliciter les mariés et accessoirement se servir un alcool très fort (Quand on s'appelle Malfoy et qu'on est pas censé apprécier les Weasley en voir 9 d'un coup c'est très dur moralement...). Il s'approcha du bar prit une Vodka dragon-fire et observa la foule et reconnu un certain prof de potion qu'il apprécia de trouver ici dans la même galère que lui.  
  
"Severus, tu es là toi aussi?  
  
-Malheureusement oui. J'ai pas réussi a me décommander aucun membre de ma famille est mort récemment. J'ai essayé de prétexter des copies à corriger mais en plein été ça n'a pas marché. Enfin me voilà ici essayant d'échapper tant bien que mal a ce calvaire.  
  
-Je ne peux qu'agréer. Combientième verre?  
  
-Je compte plus. Alors au fait la vie au manoir?  
  
-Sans Lucius, tu veux dire. Que demander de mieux?  
  
-L'autre dans ton lit...?  
  
-Arrête de lire mes pensées. Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas ça.  
  
-Alors arrête de rêvasser pendant mes cours. Et si tu veux aller fumer suis les têtes rousses enfin va parler aux deux choses là-bas. Elles indiquent le chemin pour que les plus jeunes puisse remédier a un manque quelconque...  
  
-Tu es génial je t'adore.  
  
-Je suis ton parrain, non?  
  
-Moi j'y vais si je n'ai pas ma dose de nicotine là tout de suite y'aura au moins un meurtre...  
  
-Ne me dit pas que?... la plus jeune Weasley et Potter?  
  
-Si...  
  
-Je suis désolé.  
  
-Ce n'est rien je suis persévérant... Et pas à serpentard pour rien..."  
  
Draco parti vers le fond du jardin ou les jumeaux semblaient en grande préparation de mauvaises blagues.  
  
"Excusez moi sauriez vous où je pourrais aller consumer les choses cylindriques qui se trouvent dans ma poche plus communément appelées cigarettes?  
  
-Parles pas si fort Malfoy. Notre mère pourrait entendre.  
  
-On a prévu une salle là-haut. Y'a déjà du monde.  
  
-Et alors...?  
  
-Un peu de discrétion que diable  
  
-deuxième étage cinquième porte à droite.  
  
-Merci du renseignement.  
  
-On t'a rien dit. Ok?  
  
-Dit quoi?  
  
-C'est bon tu peux y aller."  
  
Draco entra dans la maison monta les escalier longeât les couloirs et atteint enfin la porte attendu il posa sa main sur le loquet et ouvrit la porte.

* * *

C'est fini pour cette fois... Le chapitre devait être plus long mais je vais le couper en deux. (En fait je n'avais écrit que jusque là ...) Le prochain chapitre ce week-end.  
  
Maintenant **REVIEWS  
**  
En plus j'ai une super question a vous poser. J'écris une nouvelle fiction (Et si les maraudeurs avaient créés Poudlard?) Et j'aimerais savoir quels sont vos couples préférés? (Excepté parmis les maraudeurs et Rogue) Merci de me répondre.  
  
Ziboux a très vite... 


	6. Comment un Weasley fait plaisir à un ser...

Et oui j'avais dit ce week-end et c'est le week-end. Chanceux que vous êtes, j'ai sacrifié une soirée pour vous... Et surtout parce que je me sentait coupable de ne pas avoir fini le chapitre...

**Réponses au reviews:** je ferais très court ce soir (j'aimerai finir le chapitre avant d'être trop fatiguée et il est déjà minuit...) donc un grand merci a mes trois revieweuses: Onarluca, Myncat et Princesse Magique (Pour vos questions seul l'avenir nous le dira...)

**Disclamer:** Sainte JKR priez pour les pauvres auteurs de fiction que nous sommes. Donnez nous l'inspiration suffisante... Non mais qu'est ce que je dis elle veut même pas partager les sous...

**Histoire:** et si l'amour se trouvait ou on ne l'attend pas. Draco lui aime quelqu'un qui ne l'aime pas enfin l'histoire classique.

**Dans les chapitres précèdent d'Alors je rame pour te plaire **(AJRPTP pour les intimes): Harry et ginny ont pris une douche. Et Draco est resté main en l'air sur la poignée de la porte jusqu'à maintenant...

* * *

**CHP 4: COMMENT UN WEASLEY FAIT PLAISIR A UN SERPENTARD.**

_Draco entra dans la maison monta les escalier longeât les couloirs et atteint enfin la porte attendu il posa sa main sur le loquet et ouvrit la porte._

Il pénétra dans la petite pièce où se trouvaient déjà un certain nombre de gryffondors ou d'anciens gryffondor. Il se sentait plutôt mal venu. Il distinguait un nombre certain de Weasley, il en comptait quatre, Hermione Granger qui faillait dans son sac à main et à son plus grand plaisir Harry Potter qui lui lança un regard glacial [NDLA: Ben quoi Harry t'as pas aimé la petite blague?]. Mais en tant que seul serpentard, il se sentait très mal à l'aise. Alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal à se faire oublier, un rouquin qu'il ne connaissait pas s'approcha de lui.

(BW) "Bonjour, Draco Malfoy je présume? Je me présente William Weasley. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Bill. Je suis l'aîné de la fratrie.

(DM) –Bonjour

(BW) –Installe toi! Tu veux boire quelque chose?

(DM) –Volontiers, si tu as un truc fort...

(CW) –Attends moi j'ai ce qu'il te faut... De la touïka [1]. Tiens bois c'est roumain, c'est moldu mais c'est très fort. Je ne me suis même pas présenté moi c'est Charlie"

Draco pris le verre et bu une gorgée. Il reprit son souffle. "Effectivement c'est fort. Enfin juste ce qu'il faut.

(RW) –Oh, Tu es là Malfoy?

(DM) –Tu es très observateur à ce que je vois...

(RW) –Tu sais tu as beau être un serpentard, et avoir des répliques cinglantes et pleine d'animosité envers nous, tu es un bon gars. Et tu sais quoi moi aussi si j'étais un fille je sortirais avec toi parce que tu es bien foutu. Mais je suis un mec! Et en plus que tu as la même marque que moi sur le bras droit!

(DM) –Il est bizarre là... Il me fait peur en fait.

(BW) –ne t'en fait pas c'est juste que monsieur nous a fait une grande théorie sur le fiat qu'il savait boire. Alors on a testé et après cinq verres voilà le résultat.

(HG) –Ca y est! Je l'ai trouvée. Je savais que je l'avais mise dans mon sac." Hermione agitait un petit flacon.

(CW) "Les sac à main ou l'incarnation du désordre...

(HG) –Hey. Qui est la seule personne a avoir pensé à l'importance d'une potion anticuite???

(CW) –Tu as mis le temps a la trouver, avoue... Bon tu lui donnes que l'on puisse rejoindre le banquet.

(HG) –Il faut une bonne dizaine de minutes pour qu'elle agisse...

(BW) –Il est grand temps que l'on descende.

(HP) -C'est clair. Malfoy tu pourrais le surveiller le temps que ça fasse effet? Pas de mauvais coups je t'ai à l'œil...

(DM) –Que pourrais je lui faire? Vu l'état dans lequel il est...

(HP) –Je sais pas mais je te préviens au cas où l'envie de "t'amuser" te titillais.

(HG) –De toute manière il ne se rappellera de rien, j'ai mis trop de mandragore. Quand il émergera dit lui de nous rejoindre.

(BW) –Merci de prendre soin de notre petit Ronninkins

(DM) –Pas de problème." Ils sortirent tous de la pièce, puis la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

"Malfoy,

-Potter,

-Fais gaffe un accident est si vite arrivé..." Puis Harry claqua la porte.

Draco se décida à engager la conversation.

"Alors Weasley on abuse de la bouteille?

-C'est loin d'être la première fois... Que les fêtes de notre dortoir soient bénies par Bacchus... Que penserais tu de remplacer Potion par distillation?

-...

-Draco? Tu permets que je t'appelle Draco?

-Oui, je t'appellerais Ron dans ce cas...

-Bien Draco, j'ai une question pour toi.

-Vas-y.

-Pourquoi n'es tu pas sorti avec une fille depuis cinq longs mois? Ta réputation de Don Juan en prend un coup.

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse?

-Curieux je suis, curieux je reste.

-Bien vu que tu ne t'en rappelleras pas de toute manière. Je suis amoureux...

-...

-Fais pas cette tête, j'ai un cœur comme tout le monde. Et cette personne me hait. Enfin elle ne m'apprécie pas et en plus pour arranger les choses elle est prise...

-Merci du renseignement. C'est qui?

-Tu n'apprécierais pas la réponse...

-Ce n'est pas Ginny tout de même?

- Non, non ce n'est pas ta sœur.

-Merci mon dieu

-Appelle moi simplement Draco. Je préfère

-Tu sais que tu es drôle?

-Non! Moi j'ai une question également, pourquoi vous avez rompus toi et Granger?

-Mione et moi? Ca ne collait pas. On est trop différent. Et elle me trouve trop immature.

-Ok.

-C'est pas Mione tout de même.

-Non. Dis moi, pourquoi êtes vous aussi froid enfin pourquoi avez-vous conservé la même attitude a mon égard alors qu'on s'est alliés?

-Ben en fait on sait que tu as changé et tout mais... Tu es exaspérant par moment. Et enfin on savait que tu étais un espion pour l'ordre et tout mais après la mort de tu sais qui enfin de Voldemort, on est retournés à Poudlard et on a continué cette guéguerre Gryffondor vs Serpentard. Mais tu es un chouette gars.

-Merci

-Et Harry, il ne se rend pas compte mais je crois que dans le fond il t'aime bien. Il me l'a dit une fois. D'accord on avait bu, beaucoup bu, on sortait de la boutique de piercing à pré au lard mais il me l'a dit quand même.

-QUOI?

-Il m'a dit "je serais une fille, le premier mec que je me taperais ce serait Malfoy. Mais pas pour un soir comme ça. Il a un truc en plus. Un truc indéfinissable en plus il a été gâté par mère nature." C'est exactement ça qu'il ma dit et après il me disait que son téton lui faisait mal. [2]

-... Je ne sais pas quoi dire...

-Ce serait bien la première fois Malfoy, Et ferme la bouche tu pourrais gober des mouches. Remarque ça irai bien à sa majesté des mouches.

-Weasley tu ferais mieux de rejoindre tes amis ils vont se demander si je t'ai pas tué.

-Bien je descends

-Je reste pour réfléchir je descendrais plus tard

-Mais tu fais ce que tu veux. Une dernière chose.

-Oui?

-On t'a à l'œil..."

Draco resta un moment là à réfléchir aux déclarations de Ron. Il n'en revenait pas le petit griffy ne lui était pas si insensible que ça. Il était sur un nuage. Il décida de que le reste de la journée ne serrais pas gâchée par qui que ce soit. Il rejoignit le banquet du mariage et essaya de garder son sang froid quand Harry enlaçait Ginny pour danser. Malgré tout c'était une bonne soirée. Il ne rentra au manoir que très tard dans la nuit content de sa journée. Il savait qu'il devrait retourner le lendemain et qu'il ne serait pas le bien venu à l'anniversaire d'Harry mais il était également invité et irait malgré leurs simili guerre. Il se coucha en pensant à son attrapeur favoris et au fait qu'il aimait chez lui un truc en plus d'indéfinissable.

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre. 

J'ai enfin fini de parler de ce mariage j'ai cru ne jamais m'en sortir d'ailleurs j'ai beaucoup coupé dans mon écrit enfin j'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

**Notes**

[1] la touïka est un alcool roumain. Je ne sais plus comment on l'écrit... pour information c'est imbuvable tellement c'est fort...

[2] il vient de se faire poser un piercing au téton gauche.

* * *

Maintenant c'est a vous **REVIEWS**

Ziboux à bientôt

Note perso a Julien: tu n'avais pas tout à fait tord mais rien n'est encore sur. donc deuxième excuses sur le site...


	7. Happy Birthday Harry

Bien voila un nouveau chapitre. J'ai enfin trouvé la résolution d'un énorme problème pour la suite de cette fiction... il va falloir attendre cher lecteurs pour savoir lequel...en attendant voici la suite d'AJRPTP

**Disclamer:** JKR est la seule à être payée pour écrire Harry Potter... Malheureusement... mais non que dis je, j'ai le droit a tous vos review qui valent 1.000.000.000 de fois plus cher que des droits d'auteur... [Coup de fil du banquier... euh en fait les droits d'auteur c'est sympa aussi...] mais c'est bien les encouragements...

Du coup **RAR:**

Onarluca: en un seul mot merci.

Janna: Bien comme tu peux remarquer la suite c'est aujourd'hui... enfin merci de ta review. Et Draco, que dire de Draco... pour répondre le titre de mon autre fiction il est a fleur de peau (et brut de décoffrage).

Princesse Magique: simplement merci.

Niil-lemon: merci, merci, merci... maintenant descend plus bas et tu pourras lire la suite.

Draconnia: maintenant...

Andadrielle: ta review me va droit au cœur... quant a Hermione, personne n'est parfait et surtout pas elle! Vous verrez par la suite. Je ne sais pas si tu trouveras drôle ce chapitre...

Pour les autres, ceux qui lisent et qui ne reviews pas: merci de lire ma fiction mais vous voyez le bouton bleu en bas a gauche? On clique dessus et on dit ce que l'on pense...

**N/A:** Je tenais a vous dire que ce chapitre à été très dur a écrire, ça me hantais depuis au moins 3 chapitre et dimanche matin, après avoir posté mon dernier chapitre en réserve... je me suis levée en me disant: merde, il faut une suite maintenant... mais je suis contente du résultat... j'espère que vous ça vous plaira

**Histoire:** toujours la même depuis le début.

**Résumé:** Draco découvre que les gryffondors sont des alcoolos _[Ron:" même pas vrai. juste quand on fait la fête..."]_. Et que dans ce cas, certain ont la langue bien pendue et font des déclarations intéressantes..._ [Ron:"C'est pas ma faute c'est celle de Bill qui m'a fait boire." Auteur:"Tu vas te taire? C'est toi qui parlais à ce moment là non? Alors c'est ta faute et bill ne t'a pas forcé a boire tu as la descente facile!!!" Ron:"méchante auteur" Auteur:"et bien tu diras rien dans ce chapitre!" Ron:"Je m'excuse" Auteur:"bon t'es pardonn"]_

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HARRY.**

Il souleva une paupière et regarda l'heure: 10H34. Pendant un instant il crut que Voldemort était de retour, sa tête le tiraillant comme au bon vieux temps d'avant la victoire. Il senti un truc bouger a coté de lui. Il ne se rappelait plus s'être couché avec quelqu'un. Il regarda le peu qu'il voyait de la personne à savoir des cheveux roux. Il pria pour que ce soit Ginny et non pas un des frères Weasley. Il attrapa ses lunettes. Et ne faisant pas cas de la personne allongée à ses cotés, alluma sa chaîne Hi-fi et une cigarette. Alors qu'il émergeait de sa léthargie végétative du a un réveil de lendemain de fête, des grognements émergèrent de la masse allongée à ses cotés qui le rassurèrent complètement sur l'identité de la personne. Puis haussa le volume pour réveiller sa compagne de chambrée...

"Oui Fred, je me lève mais arrête ce boucan. Et c'est les vacances laisse moi.

-Moi, c'est Haaaaaaaarry (bâillement prolongé)

-Quoi qu'est ce que je fais ici?

-Ben tu dormais.

-On est rentrés comment je me souviens de rien. Et toi?

-Non. De rien après le début de la soirée.

-On n'a pas...

-Je sais pas..." Un mouvement de panique se fit sentir. [NDLA: normal. perso ça me ficherait les jetons de pas me rappeler de choses comme ça... Surtout enfin bref vous me comprenez]

"Si c'est le cas?

-On fera comme si il ne s'était rien pass

- De toute manière, je ne m'en rappelle pas...

-Moi non plus donc il s'est rien passé.

-sais pas..." [NDLA: j'arrête là ça pourrait durer longtemps]

Pendant que deux personnes réglait leur problème existentiel, d'autre à plusieurs kilomètres de là préparaient une fête pour les 17 ans du désormais grand Harry...

Dans une petite pièce sombre, penché au dessus d'un grand chaudron bouillonnant, Albus Dumbledore murmurait quelques mots dans une langue oubliée de tous, tout en ajoutant des ingrédients précédemment dosés. Puis deux masses vaporeuses s'élevèrent du chaudron et prirent leur forme originelle tout en conservant une transparence reconnaissable des fantômes.

Dans le jardin,

"Sirius fait un peu attention tu as failli me renverser ce gâteau dessus.

-Je sais que ça date un peu et que je n'étais pas le meilleur élève en classe de charme, enfin ça dépend duquel on parle, mais je sais encore faire des sorts de lévitation Hermione

-T'énerve pas

-Moi? Mais je suis toujours cool. Sauf quand je vois un sale rat... mais être cool est chez moi une seconde nature.

-Si tu veux j'accroche cette banderole ou?

-Où tu le veux cher ange.

-Cher ange?

-J'innove ça te plait pas?

-Si, si

-j'ai une question. En tant que meilleure ami de mon cher filleul tu sais ce qu'il aime et n'aime pas.

-Oui. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

-Parce que mon cadeau d'anniversaire pour lui est peu conventionnel... Et j'ai peur qu'il n'apprécie pas.

-C'est quoi?

-Et bien... C'est une chose dont il a rêvé des milliers de fois. C'est à dire rencontrer ses parents.

-Pardon? Mais c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse lui faire. Il va adorer tu veux dire.

-Le seul problème c'est qu'ils ne seront pas de chair et d'os ce ne seront que leurs esprits...

-Il pourra leur parler c'est le plus important pour eux trois.

-si tu le dis... Il est quelle heure?

-10h47.

-On va se presser un peu peut être?

-je vais aller réveiller les frères Weasley, ils ont dormis ici pour en finir.

-Si ils te demandent ou tu as passé la nuit?

-Je réponds que j'étais fatiguée et que je suis allée dormir? On leur dira plus tard.

-Comme tu veux." Hermione parti du jardin et alla a recoulons jusqu'à la chambre où tous les frères ronflaient bruyamment

"Sonorus, DEBOUT LA DEDANT" Ils firent tous un bond et Ron se retrouva même au pied de son lit [Ron:"j'avais dit que je m'excusait" Auteur:"la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid"]

"Moins fort, j'ai mal à la tête.

-moi aussi

-moi aussi

-moi aussi

-moi aussi

-moi aussi

-On se lève tout de suite on s'habille et on rejoint Hermione en bas... au fait Bonjour, il est quasiment 11h et on a une fête a préparer..." Hermione sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte et entendit 6 fois crier "Moins fort". Elle redescendit dans le salon rangeât le désordre qui régnait puis entendit derrière elle un son de personne qui tombait.

"Aie, Tu aurais pu faire attention ou attendre un peu plus ma puce. J'aime pas me retrouver allongé la tête dans les cendres de la cheminée.

-Bonjour vous deux! Bon anniversaire Harry.

-Bonjour, et merci.

-Bonjour Hermione. Tu aurais quelque chose contre la gueule de bois?

-Oui là-Haut suis moi." Les files montèrent les escaliers quatre a quatre. Laissant Harry seul dans le salon. Il s'installa. Quelques instants plus tard, la cheminée laissa apparaître un autre invité.

"Malfoy qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-On m'a dit de venir aujourd'hui également je sais que c'est ton anniversaire donc joyeux anniversaire." Il sortit un paquet de sa cape "Je sais pas si tu aimera mais bon anniversaire. Tu peux ouvrir c'est pas piégé.

-Je me méfie c'est tout. Pourquoi tu m'offres un cadeau? T'es pas censé être mon pire ennemie?

-Ca se fait offrir un cadeau pour un anniversaire. Et je te propose un pacte de non agression. J'en ai marre de ces bagarres a deux noises je te demande pas d'être mon meilleur ami mais juste qu'on puisse avoir une conversation sans tenter de se tuer.

-...

-Quoi?

-Tu as mangé quoi ce matin? Un concentré de gentillesse?

-Non! J'en ai marre qu'on se comporte comme des gamins. Tu comptes ouvrir ce truc ou je le rapporte à la boutique?" Sceptiquement il ôta le papier d'emballage et découvrit une cape noire avec des broderies argentées dans le bas. "J'ai remarqué que tu n'avais qu'une seule cape celle de l'uniforme de Poudlard. Je me suis dit que ça te serais utile"

-Merci c'est gentil. Mais fallait pas.

-Malfoy laisse le tranquille.

-Miss je sais tout... Bonjour

-J'allais sortir prendre l'air de toute manière..." Draco sortit de la pièce et se dirigeât vers le jardin où il croisa Sirius.

"Draco, déjà là?

-Comme tu peux le constater. Harry est à l'intérieur avec ses amis alors je suis sorti prendre l'air.

-Excuse moi, je vais te laisser je vais aller lui souhaiter son anniversaire.

-Pas de problème..."

A l'intérieur s'était l'effervescence autour d'Harry. Ils n'avait jamais reçu autant de cadeau en si peu de temps il avait qu'une envie hurler d'arrêter tout, il voulait retrouver l'ambiance apaisante de sa chambre. Il se dégageât de ses bourreaux et sortit en courant vers le jardin. Il heurta quelque chose de dur et mou à la fois.

"C'est un joyeux anniversaire fracassant dit moi.

-Siri, Bonjour.

-Suis moi j'ai une surprise pour toi, pour ton anniversaire..." Sirius lui attrapa le bras et le traîna avec lui jusqu'à une petite pièce baignée d'une lumière étrange. "Assied toi je dois te parler

-Je t'écoute.

-Voila je sais pas comment te le dire mais..." Une petite porte au fond de la pièce grinceât. Dumbledore sortit de celle-ci accompagné par deux spectres. Harry reconnu immédiatement les esprits de ses parents et sembla perdre toute contenance. Sirius le regarda et lui murmura un "on vous laisse." Et sortit de la pièce. Un ambiance irréelle flottait dans l'air. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il ne savait pas si il devait se réjouir ou...

(J)" Bon anniversaire Harry..."

(L) –Joyeux anniversaire mon bébé.

(H) -merci

(J) –Tu as beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que l'on t'as vus

(H) – 16 ans ont passés.

(L) –Tu ressembles beaucoup à James

(J) -mais tu as toujours les yeux de ta mère...

(H) –Il parait.

(J) –Tu vas bien?

(H) -Mal à la tête mais c'est pas du à Voldemort. Lui c'est de l'histoire ancienne

(L) –Je savais que tu pourrais le tuer...

(H) –Oui, c'est sur...

(J) –Alors la vie avec Sirius? Pas trop dur? Toutes ses années avec lui ont du vous rapprocher

(H) –Ca na fait qu'un mois que nous cohabitons ensemble. Il a passé 13 ans à Azkaban. Moi j'ai vécu dans un placard chez mon oncle et ma tante... Au fait Lily je suis désolé ils sont morts. J'ai appris l'existence du monde sorcier à mon entrée à Poudlard. De même que les véritables raisons de votre mort.

(J) –Harry, je, on savait pas.

(H) –Non tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Vous êtes mes géniteurs de toute manière simplement mes géniteurs je suis orphelin et je l'ai toujours été si vous croyez qu'il suffit de venir comme ça et de me dire que vous êtes désolés de tout ce qui a pu se passer... C'est trop facile avec ce que j'ai vécu. Mais vous ne savez pas vous ne savez rien. Vous ne m'avez laissés de vous qu'un nom. Et le poids d'une existence.

(L) –Mon ange,...

(H) –Qui appelle tu mon ange tu étais là quand je faisait des cauchemar que je vous entendais crier de douleur avant de mourir? Non! Si vous voulez savoir moi aussi j'aurais préféré mourir que de vivre cette vie..." Il se leva et sortit de la pièce en courrant. Il dépassa Sirius et revint sur ses pas. "Merci pour ton cadeau Parrain, va les voir toi tu dois avoir plein de chose à leur dire. Moi je les connaît pas ce sont des inconnus pour moi" Il avait crié ça a son parrain avec un telle haine que Sirius avait perdu sa contenance habituelle. Il se remit a courir il ne savait pas ou il allait mais il y allait. Il se retrouva dans le jardin et s'écroula au pied d'un arbre. Et pour la première fois depuis 2 ans il pleurait. Il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui.

"Ca va?"

* * *

Voilà un autre chapitre de terminé... méchante? Moi? Non je maintiens le suspense.

Ça vous a plu? une seule manière pour moi de le savoir **REVIEW**

La suite dans la semaine si je peux...

ziboucs


	8. Prendre la tête ou prendre la fuite

Bonjour chers lecteurs (ou bonsoir je sais pas)

Me revoili me revoilou pour un nouveau chapitre...qui vous plaira je l'espère...

Commençons par le commencement...

**RAR**

Andadrielle: je ne sais pas quoi répondre. J'écris comme je peux et cherche la faille dans le personnage c'est tout. En tout cas merci de ta review (j'étais au bord des larmes je suis très sensible et ce que tu as dit me va droit au cœur...)

Sevie Snake: merci beaucoup, la suite c'est maintenant...

Mifibou: on peut dire que Ryry n'a pas été très gentil envers ses parents, mais je me suis mis a sa place que dirais a mes parents si je ne les avais jamais vraiment connu (enfin j'aurais été plus méchante encore) contrairement a ce que tu penses "tes débilités" (c'est toi qui le dis) sont constructive tout point de vue est bon a entendre...

Onarluca: et oui je parlais de cette semaine je pensais vers Vendredi mais je tenais plus donc g écrit ce chapitre (un record en 1h57 minutes...) j'espère que ça te plaira.

Je tenais juste a remercier Inferno-Hell de m'avoir placé dans ses auteurs favoris ça me touche beaucoup...

**Disclamer:** vous connaissez la rengaine je suppose... enfin bref JK Rowling a écrit Harry Potter en premier est en détient le copyright. Je sais c'est pas juste mais c'est comme ça. Moi j'ai repris les personnages et les ai accommodés dans un grand chaudron grâce a des mots ce chaudron c'est Word (copyright Bill Gates)...

**Histoire:** Un serpentard avide d'amour et un gryffondor déjà pris...

**Résumé:** Harry massacre un cadeau d'anniversaire celui de Sirius. Enfin donner à Harry la possibilité de revoir ses parents ce n'était pas la meilleure idée de cadeau qu'il pouvait trouver.

* * *

**CHP 6: (se) PRENDRE LA TETE OU PRENDRE LA FUITE**

"Ca va?" Une personne placée derrière lui posa sa main sur l'épaule tremblante.

"Laissez moi tranquille. Je veux être seul. Oubliez moi...

-Je ne demande que de partir mais on m'a dit qu'il y aurait du gâteau au chocolat. Alors je reste. Et je te signale que tu n'es pas le centre du monde que je me demandais pourquoi soudainement sans crier gare tu osais troubler ma retraite paisible dans ce jardin en pleurant.

-Malfoy j'ai pas envie d'entamer une de nos joutes verbales si réputées...

-Ca tombe bien moi non plus. Et tu oublies notre pacte?

-Laisse moi seul s'il te plait. J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

-De ma quoi? Pitié c'est quoi ce mot je connais pas. Tu oublies à qui tu parles là. Aider une grand-mère aveugle et en fauteuil roulant à traverser une rue est impensable pour moi alors, exprimer de la pitié ou de la compassion pour un mec qui a tout c'est impossible.

-Vas t'en s'il te plait.

-Ok, je me tire ailleurs." [NDLA: désolé pour le très mauvais jeu de mot mais c'était trop tentant] Il se leva et s'éloigna

"Malfoy, attends, reviens, me laisse pas seul" Le blond revint sur ses pas.

"Tu choisi? Je reste ou je me casse enfin je partirai après le gâteau...

-Reste s'il te plait.

-Puis que j'ai rien a faire je vais rester."

°°°en fait dis plutôt que tu crèves d'envie de savoir ce qu'il a. -effectivement petite conscience mais je vais pas lui dire Harry chou qu'est ce qui t'arrive parle a ton Dray d'amour. - Tu marques un point là. –Merci Jiminy (1). -Qui? -Laisse tomber°°°

Ils restèrent quelques minutes assis là sous le saule pleureur,sans rien se dire. Draco sorti son paquet de cigarette, s'en alluma une et en proposant une autre au Gryffondor qui l'accepta sans rien dire. Ce silence rassurant qui s'était installé entre eux était assez explicite. Draco compris qu'Harry souffrait. Et c'est Harry qui tua le silence en premier.

"Malfoy?

-Oui?

-Merci.

-De quoi?

-De ne rien me demander, de pas chercher à savoir, de ne pas vouloir à tout prix comprendre. Les gens qui sont ici, je les adore a mes yeux c'est ma famille mais le problème c'est qu'ils veulent toujours savoir, comprendre. Et moi j'en peux plus.

-Je ne t'aurais rien demandé si tu veux raconter j'écouterais mais je ne pourrais jamais comprendre. On n'a pas le même passé. Ce n'est qu'en vivant les mêmes choses que l'on peut comprendre les gens.

-Je te connaissais pas philosophe.

-Il m'arrive de réfléchir mais je ne prêtent pas philosophe.

-Bizarrement tu es la seule personne ici à qui je veuille raconter le pourquoi de mon état.

-Si tu veux parler, parle.

-Par où commencer?

-Au début s'est mieux.

-effectivement. Mais je vais tracer les grandes lignes sinon j'en ai pour des heures... Bien, je ne suis pas celui qu'on décrit dans les journaux. Je ne suis qu'un ado comme les autres mal dans sa peau et à qui on demande trop chose tout le temps. Je ne suis que moi mais je ne sais pas moi-même qui je suis. On ne me laisse jamais le temps d'y réfléchir en fait. Bien sur ils sont tous là pour moi, Sirius surtout mais... Ils m'étouffent je voudrais partir loin tout quitter pouvoir hurler ma haine sans vergogne, ne devoir rendre de comptes a personne que l'on m'oublie. Je voudrais partir et tout laisser...

-Pars...

-C'est pas aussi simple. Je suis traqué jour et nuits par les journalistes, mes amis ne comprendraient pas et en plus je ne sais pas ou je pourrais aller...

-Alors fonce, quitte les, étonne les, trouve toi.

-J'aimerai mais

-Qu'est ce qui te retiens? Pars maintenant et reviens à la rentrée. Tu auras pu d'ici là réfléchir et savoir ce que tu veux vraiment.

-Et aller où? Ils finiraient par me retrouver comme à chaque fois.

-Va ou ils ne te chercheraient pas!

-Il fait trop froid au pole nord!!! Non je rigole Sirius serait capable d'y aller juste pour vérifier.

-Je ne te propose pas de t'héberger ils viendraient pas chez moi, mais tu ne serait pas seul non plus. Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée?

-Maintenant que tu m'y fais penser.

-Oui?

-Chez mes moldus. Ils sont morts et personne ne vit là bas et ils viendraient pas vérifier je pense vu que je hais cet endroit... mais c'est là que je dois retrouver le vrai Harry.

-Qu'est ce que tu attends alors?

-Le déclic, le bon moment

-Vas y tout de suite. Ils vont arriver pour te parler je penses.

-T'as raison." Harry prit une branche par terre, sortit sa baguette murmura quelques mots.

"Maintenant j'ai un moyen de locomotion. Pourrais je te demander un service?

-Oui.

-Pourrais tu aller chez moi prendre quelques affaires pour moi et me les apporter?

-Bien sur.

-L'adresse c'est 4 privet drive. Little wiggin (2)

-ok je viendrais demain.

-au fait Draco merci" Puis il disparu laissant un Serpentard médusait il n'avait pas révé il l'avait appelé Draco. Il resta assis pensif quelques instant avant de réaliser la portée de leur conversation. Ils s'étaient parlés sans s'insulter ni rien une vrai conversation. Puis il réalisa qu'il ne mangerait pas de gâteau au chocolat et se dit que ça ne servait a rien de rester planté là et décida de rejoindre le Malfoy manor. Il rentra donc dans la maison espérant ne pas se faire repérer et atteindre la cheminée sans être importuné.

"Malfoy?

-Weasley!

-Tu n'aurais pas vu Harry?

-Potter? Oui je l'ai vu.

-Et?

-Et quoi?

-Ben il est ou?

-On se calme la belette. Il est plus là.

-QUOI? Il est où qu'est ce que tu lui a fait ?

-Rien je lui ai rien fait et si tu veux tout savoir il voulait être seul. Alors il est parti!

-Où?

-Est-ce que je sais moi je suis pas dans sa tête.

-Tu ne paies rien pour attendre."

Oui, il avait menti a Ron il savait où Harry se trouvait, mais ce n'était pas à lui de le dire. Ils devraient attendre. Draco prit le réseau de cheminette et se retrouva dans son salon. Il s'affala sur un des divans et s'endormi heureux de partager quelque chose avec son Harry.

* * *

Bon je sais c'est court mais il faut une fin a tout... mais la suite bientôt...

**Notes**

(1) Jiminy criquet de Pinocchio, la petite conscience qui le raisonne enfin qui fait tout ce qu'il peut pour.

(2) Horreur pas moyen de me rappeler de l'adresse d'Harry!!!

0o0o0o0o0o

A très vite pour un nouveau chapitre...

Une petite **REVIEW** et qui sait il arrivera peut être plus vite...

Ziboucs


	9. Revenir sur ses pas

Voici mon nouveau chapitre cette semaine je pulvérise tous mes records en vous publiant 3 chapitres...

**RAR:**

Onarluca: merci. La suite la voici je me suis pas surpassée sur ce chapitre mais je l'aime bien.

Celine.s: tout d'abord merci. Pour l'épisode du "mer...credi" c'est mon ex qui m'exaspérait en ne disant pas "merde"... Toi aussi tu ne dis pas les mots auquel tu penses je vais donc te dire dis le une bonne fois quand tu le penses vraiment (surtout en présence de toute la famille) ça fait du bien... Bref ça n'a rien a voir avec ma fic ce que je dis donc je reviens a mes moutons (béé). Je trouve aussi qu'envoyer Harry chez Draco était trop surréaliste mais j'y ai pensé un moment et je me suis dit que si je faisais ça dans 2 chapitres ils seraient ensemble donc... Voila c'est tout j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Mirrabella: Merci pour l'adresse. Je n'en étais pas sure excepté du 4 privet drive... donc merci du renseignement.

Andadrielle: en fait dans ta précédente review c'est surtout le mot finesse qui m'a fait des choses. Je te rassure j'ai pas pleuré en lisant cette review(ni la précédente ) c'est surtout que je m'attendais pas a ce que l'on trouve ma fiction aussi bien que ça et de me dire que j'écris bien me touche énormément. Surtout que je trouve celle-ci moins travaillée que ma fiction a fleur de peau... en bref merci beaucoup!

Janna: Tu trouves que je ne suis pas rapide pour mettre mes chapitres? J'en ai mis mardi, mercredi et aujourd'hui (vendredi)... pour la longueur des chapitres c'est du au fait que j'en ai divisé en deux, en fait les quatre dernier n'en faisait que deux... Celui-ci devrait être plus long je pense... voici la suite. Merci des encouragements

**Disclamer:** Tout à JK Rowling sauf tout ce qui est de moi dont les photes d'ortografe (là c'est volontaire je rassure tout le monde), les mauvaises tournures grammaticales et les fautes de frappe. Et Mme Lupin aussi d'ailleurs...

**Histoire:** Draco et Harry, l'antithèse de l'amour?

**Résumé:** Draco décide l'autre à faire quelque chose qu'il ne se décidait pas de faire. A savoir tout laisser derrière lui se poser pour enfin revenir en forme.

**Read and Enjoy**

* * *

**CHP 7: REVENIR SUR SES PAS**

Draco se réveilla en sursaut. En fait il était tombé du divan et c'était réveillé sous le choc. Il se remémora les moments de la veille. Et se appela, enfin son ventre lui fit signe, qu'il n'avait pas eu de gâteau au chocolat.

"FLUFFY? Fluffy? J'ai faim!

-Oui, maître?

-arrête de m'appeler comme ça je ne suis pas ton gourou, je ne suis pas le dark-lord non plus alors appelle moi monsieur. Bref y'aurai du gâteau au chocolat? [NDLA: c'est un drogué du gâteau au chocolat!]

-Je vous en ferais Monsieur.

-Bien tu l'apporteras dans ma chambre. M'ci" L'elfe disparu partant probablement faire cuire la drogue du blond.

Il détailla la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il ne se souvenait pas y avoir mit les pieds un jour. Une grande horloge dans le coin opposé indiquait 1H du matin. Puis il se décida à rejoindre sa chambre, le problème étant qu'il ne sache pas où il était donc ne sachant pas non plus où sa chambre se trouvait être. Il s'engouffra donc dans un couloir inconnu puis un autre encore un autre jusqu'à réussir à se perdre. Dépité il s'assit détailla le couloir où il se trouvait. Il se releva regarda contre quoi il était adossé et vit un panneau indiquant:"Chambre de Draco NO TREPASSING DEATH POSSIBILITIES" Il hurla de joie devant le panneau. L'idée de demander aux elfes de maison d'ôter les peintures et divers portraits des couloirs n'était pas une si bonne idée que cela finalement. Après une simili danse de la victoire, il se décida à entrer dans son sanctuaire.

La chambre était de belle taille. Les murs de couleur Vert et Argent rappelant sa condition de Serpentard. Le mobilier en bois précieux laisser présager de la richesse du jeune Homme. Ce qui pouvait étonner le plus était les objets d'origine Moldus: une chaîne Hi-fi et une télévision 16/9 accompagnée du matériel adéquate, à savoir lecteur DVD et console de jeux vidéo. Il s'affala sur son lit attrapa la télécommande posé sur sa table de chevée et se mit à zapper frénétiquement comme tout bon moldu. Il commençait à se dire que le gros problème des moldu était les émissions inintelligentes qu'ils regardaient lorsque son elfe de maison lui apporta son gâteau au chocolat avant de disparaître de nouveau. Il s'arrêta sur une chaîne diffusant un animarathon de "Lucile, amour et Rock'n roll" (1). Il se mit alors à penser que les moldus n'étaient pas si idiot que cela, certaines des chansons de ce japanimé lui plaisaient beaucoup. Il finit par se rendormir en fredonnant le refrain d'une des chansons des Bee-Hives.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Descendit boire un café avant de partir faire ce qu'Harry lui avait demandé la veille. Il se prépara enfila un pantalon noir et une chemise de la même couleur, laissa ses cheveux retomber en bataille sur son visage angélique et partit à l'appartement londonien du "survivant".

Il arriva devant la porte et hésita à frapper ne sachant pas comment Sirius allait l'accueillir. De plus lui dire que son filleul était parti parce qu'il en avait marre de ne pas être seul et qu'il récupérait des affaires pour lui les envoyer n'était pas une chose facile. Il se décida enfin. Un Sirius échevelé ouvrit la porte.

"Entre Draco" La tête de Sirius ne disait rien qui vaille. Draco fit quelques pas dans l'appartement lorsqu'une voie féminine retenti.

"Sirius? C'est qui?

-Draco Malfoy.

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait là lui?" La voie féminine qui lui provenait était celle d'Hermione cette voie devenait de plus en plus agressive. Il fut estomaqué de la voir arriver en petite tenue portant une chemise visiblement 10 fois trop grande pour elle.

(DM) "Excusez moi de vous déranger, mais, voila, comment dire.

(HG) –Accouche Malfoy!

(DM) –Sirius pourrais je te parler seul s'il te plait?

(SB) –Allons dans le salon. Je te raconterais Hermione ne t'en fait pas.

(HG) –Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à Harry mais je te jure que tu le payeras." Hermione s'engouffra dans une pièce et s'y enferma.

Sirius et Draco partirent s'asseoir sur un des canapés du salon.

"On m'a dit que tu avais été le dernier à le voir avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

-Effectivement.

-Tu sais où il est?

-Egalement, mais pour l'instant il veut se retrouver seul et réfléchir un peu.

-Pourquoi lui ai-je fait ça?

-Fait quoi?

-Il ne t'en a pas parlé?

-Non. En fait les raisons de ma venue sont purement et simplement techniques il m'a demandé de lui apporter quelques unes de ses affaires. Il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin de calme et qu'il préférait s'isoler. Mieux vaut que vous ne le contactiez pas pour le moment. Je l'ai trouvé très énervé contre le monde sorcier. Mieux vaut qu'il se calme qu'il réfléchisse." Un silence s'installa Sirius semblait de plus en plus mal.

"Tu dois avoir raison.

-Ne t'en veux pas tu n'y es pour rien... Il se sentait coupable et a décidé de prendre du recul c'est tout. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais où il se trouve. Je m'occuperais de lui enfin s'il veut bien.

-Pourquoi ne veut il pas me parler a moi? je suis son parrain!

-Je crois qu'il veut parler a quelqu'un de détaché de tout cette histoire. Quelqu'un qui ne sache pas, qui ne le juge pas. Je sais que je ne suis pas la personne la mieux placée, je sais que c'est injuste qu'hier matin encore, on ne pouvait pas se parler sans se menacer mais pourtant il me fait confiance. Fais moi confiance je te jure sur ma vie que je ne le laisserai pas?

-Je te crois Draco. Mais je m'inquiète pour lui. Il est comme mon fils...

-Je sais. Mais comprends qu'il aimerait du repos. Je sais que je le connais pas aussi bien que toi mais il est fragile et ne réalise probablement pas que tout est fini. Je sais ce que tu es entrain de penser et non je n'ai pas lu ses pensées.

-Mais je m'inquiète quand même.

-Je sais je lui dirais de t'envoyer des nouvelles.

-Merci. Une dernière chose, fais attention a toi. Ron te rend responsable de tout et Hermione également, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Tu me donnes des nouvelles après l'avoir vu. Je te laisse aller chercher des affaires dans sa chambre. C'est la dernière porte au fond du couloir. Tu trouvera t'en fais pas. Je vais aller parler à Hermione avant qu'elle ne s'impatiente trop.

-Ok. Merci Sirius" Draco se leva et partit à la recherche de la chambre d'Harry [NDLA: qui a pensé de la nouvelle star? Levez la main! Vous n'avez pas honte tout de même...]

Il arriva dans une pièce aussi grande que sa propre chambre et y ressemblant étrangement excepté la couleur des murs qui eux étaient Rouge et Or. Draco se demanda même si tous les élèves sorciers de Poudlard décoraient leur chambre en fonction de l'attribution de leur maison. Il prit quelques vêtements, des disques et des livres. Il ouvrit la grande cage où dormait une chouette effraie blanche et ouvrit la fenêtre. Il lui dit "Hedwige (il avait entendu Harry parler a sa chouette l'année passée dans la volière) va rejoindre Harry, il est chez ses moldus. Je suppose que tu connais le chemin." Puis remarqua un livre de ouvert à coté du lit. Il s'approcha et le feuilleta. En fait c'était l'album de photo d'Harry. Il décida de le prendre. Il prit également un nécessaire d'écriture. Au bout d'une demie heure de fouille, il trouva qu'il avait suffisamment de choses. Il ferma la valise et la réduisit. Puis fit le chemin inverse pour rejoindre le salon où il trouva Hermione sereine mais inquiète l'attendant de pied ferme.

"Malfoy, pourrais te demander quelque chose?

-Bien sur.

-Pourquoi te parles t'il a toi et pas a nous?

-Seul lui peut y répondre.

-Tu pourrais lui dire qu'il me manque que je respecte le fait qu'il veuille être seul. Dis lui que Ginny se fait un sang d'encre. Tout comme Ron. Ginny m'a dit que si jamais il passait ici de lui dire qu'elle l'aime de tout son cœur et qu'il peut et pourra toujours compter sur elle.

-Je lui dirais. Vous en faites pas il viendra à Poudlard. Il ne voudrait pas manquer les cours de Rogue et de Trelawney.

-(rires)

-C'est mieux quand tu ris.

-Draco. Euh Malfoy, tu as vraiment changé. Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure.

-Pas grave, tu es inquiète. Je le comprends. A ta place je le serais aussi. Je vais y aller. Tu diras à Sirius de ne pas trop s'inquiéter?

-Bien sur. A plus tard et merci de l'aider. Nous on a beau faire, on n'arrive pas.

-Je suis pas non plus un héros je vais juste lui porter des affaires et passer de temps en temps voir comment il va." Puis Draco sortit de la pièce et rejoint la rue. Il rejoignit une rue déserte et appela le magico bus. Une heure plus tard il était devant la porte du 4 privet drive.

Il frappa. Harry vint lui ouvrir.

"Rentre.

-Merci. Je suis passé chez toi. Je leur ai expliqué en gros que tu voulais prendre du recul. Et je leur ai fait comprendre de ne pas te chercher.

-Merci. Je leur écrirai plus tard.

-Ils sont tous avec toi. Enfin, Le bon serpentard que je suis te dirais qu'ils ne veulent pas te lâcher les baskets et qu'ils vont t'étouffer.

-(rire) je te reconnais bien là. Tu veux que je te montre une typique maison moldue?

-Volontiers."

Harry fit visiter la maison et même le placard où il avait vécu disant à Harry qu'il n'avait eu le droit a une chambre qu'après sa première année à poudlard. Draco lui répondit que les moldus n'avaient pas le sens du savoir vivre. Puis ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon raconta des anecdotes de leur enfance des manifestation de leur pouvoir. Harry raconta même à Draco comment il s'était retrouvé sur le toit de son école ne sachant pas comment il était arrivé là-haut. Bizarrement Draco oublia de dire à Harry ce qu'Hermione lui avait demandé de dire enfin la partie sur Ginny Weasley.

Quelques heures plus tard alors que le soleil décroissait sur Little Whingin, Draco décida de rentre chez lui en disant à Harry de venir au manoir si l'envie d'enfourcher son balai lui prenait. Harry répondit par l'affirmative et lui dit qu'il serait ravi (pour une fois) de l'affronter dans un petit match d'attrapeurs.

Une fois dehors Draco rappela le magico bus qui le déposa à l'entrée de l'immense propriété Malfoyenne. Il mangeât un peu et partit se coucher en fredonnant la même chanson des Bee-Hives.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ailleurs loin de chez Draco.

"Mademoiselle, réveillez vous.

-Oui. Quoi qu'est ce qui se passe?

-Et bien, on a eu quelques problèmes. Le sort vous avait vraiment défiguré, Vous n'aurez plus jamais le même visage. On a réparé les dégâts au mieux. Mais vous ne ressemblerait plus a la jeune fille que vous étiez. Je suis désol"

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre.

**Notes:**

(1): Lucile, amour et rock'n roll est un dessin animé japonais de 1983 que vous pouvez revoir en ce moment à 12h20 sur France 5 (enfin pour les français bien sur) c'est aussi un manga dont le titre original est Aishite Naito. L'auteur est Kaoru Tada. L'histoire est celle d'un amour triangulaire. Lucile est une jeune fille qui tombe amoureuse d'abord de Tristan le pianiste et parolier des Bee-Hives puis de Mathias le chanteur qu'elle finira par épouser. C'est un anim très chou je trouve, mais j'adorais étant petite... Pour la chanson que fredonne Draco elle refera son apparition plus tard.

Bien voila c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui.

A très vite en attendant **REVIEWS **(si quelqu'un trouve qui est la fille en question dans le dernier paragraphe il aura le droit une surprise!)

Ziboucs


	10. When you see her

Hello everybody.

Et voici un nouveau chapitre...

**RAR:**

Janna: bonjour à toi et à ta petite voie. Pour la surprise je ne sais pas encore et pour la réponse il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre... Qui normalement devrait être mis mardi ou mercredi... en attendant Merci pour les encouragement et d'avoir trouvé ce chapitre super j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci!

Dragon bleu: bonjour a toi nouvelle revieweuse. Voici la suite généralement j'essaie de poster mes chapitres vites vu qu'à la rentrée ce sera plus long... En tout cas merci

Andadrielle: comme tu te doutes vu qu'il y a un nouveau chapitre voici la suite... Sinon pour la demoiselle je dirai peut être bien que oui peut être bien que non! Faut attendre le prochain chapitre.

Onarluca: merci beaucoup (je ne change pas beaucoup de refrain). En ce qui concerne la petite question va falloir attendre un peu... La suite c'est plus bas!

Mifibou: Non je ne connais pas de gars ressemblant à Draco. Par contre mon ex ressemble à Harry (enfin sans les yeux verts et la cicatrice... mais j'étais pas avec lui parce qu'il lui ressemblait!) Effectivement les chapitres 8 et 9 sont plus légers que le 7 je veux pas trop faire dans le dramatique. Pour la rapidité c'est que j'aimerai mettre un maximum de chapitre avant de devoir quitter mon ordi pour raisons scolaires... Je reprends mon BTS le 2 et je sais pas si je pourrais accéder facilement à un ordi pour ma fiction (au mois de septembre se serait un miracle si je pouvais poster 2 chapitre alors je vous fait profiter avant)...

**Disclamer:** faut il vraiment rappeler que tout cet univers et l'œuvre de l'imagination sans borne de JK Rowling?

**Histoire:** Un slytherins et un gryffindor, est-ce possible?

**Résumé:** a vous de dire, a vous de juger, a vous de décider qui est le maillon faible! Euh non c'est pas ça. Euhhhhhh... Ah si, Harry et Draco font plus amples connaissances.

* * *

**CHP8: WHEN YOU SEE HER.**

Deux semaines, deux longues semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la disparition de Harry. Et elle n'avait aucunes nouvelles. Elles ne dormaient plus et se laissaient décrépir. Hermione passait régulièrement lui donner des nouvelles qu'elle obtenait par le biais de Draco Malfoy, mais de lui rien. Elle désespérait de ne rien être censée savoir. Draco Malfoy, comme elle le haïssait, la cause du départ de son amour. Il lui avait fallu tant d'années avant de sortir avec lui et le lendemain de leur premier baiser, il disparaît sans donner d'adresse. Enfin sans lui donner d'adresse parce que Malfoy lui savait, il était le seul à le voir. Elle se demandait bien ce qu pouvait passer par la tête de son homme pour qu'il n'accepte de parler qu'a son ennemi. En tout cas elle attendait, elle l'attendait.

Comme tous les matins il s'était levé, avait avalé un café, pris une douche, puis rejoint le salon. Il alluma la chaîne attrapa son nécessaire d'écriture et se pencha une énième fois sur la lettre, celle qu'il devait lui écrire.

"Ginny,

Comment vas tu?...."

Et il restait bloqué là, tous les jours, depuis deux semaines. Il reposa sa plume alluma une cigarette. Il restait immobile fixant le parchemin déroulé sous ses mains et espérait comme un miracle qu'il se remplisse seul de ses mots qui refusaient de sortir. Il décida de bouger de s'aérer, il monta pris sa cape neuve dans sa chambre et redescendit au salon récupérer ses affaires d'écritures. Il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte lorsqu'il pensa que la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider était celui qui depuis deux semaines le soutenait. Il avait été le seul à ne pas le traiter comme un super héros, et il appréciait cela. Désormais deux courtes semaines le séparaient de sa dernière rentrée au collège de sorcellerie de Poudlard mais plus que jamais il ne souhaitait pas y aller. Mais il devait. Il se souvint des mots du serpentard le jour où il lui avait apporté des affaires, avant de partir il avait dit:" Potter on a décidé de ne plus s'affronter verbalement mais que dirais tu de s'affronter chez moi lors d'un un contre un au quiddich?" Harry avait répondu par l'affirmative et maintenant il réalisait qu'il était resté cloîtré chez les Dursley depuis son anniversaire. Il partit donc chercher son firebolt et transplana devant le manoir des Malfoy.

Il sortait de la douche lorsque l'on sonna à la porte d'entrée. Il enfila vite fait un boxer et descendit ouvrir il courait dans les couloirs maugréant sur le fait de posséder une aussi grande maison. Il ouvrit la porte essoufflé et rougi par la course.

"Bonjour

-Salut Harry qu'est ce que tu fais ici? (Et oui ils ont laissé tombé le truc du Malfoy/Potter!!!)

-Tu m'avais proposé de passer et me voilà! Dis moi tu ouvre la porte toujours dans cette tenue ou ce n'est que pour moi?

-Rien que pour toi, je sors de la douche. Installe toi je vais m'habiller.

-Ok, je t'attends j'ai pas envie de me perdre c'est aussi grand que Poudlard ici!" Harry s'installa dans un des fauteuils du salon dans lequel Draco l'avait conduit et avait posé ses affaires devant lui. Quelques minutes plus tard revint son ôtes vêtu d'un pantalon Baggy beige et d'un Tee-shirt rouge (ben oui il ne porte pas que du vert et du noir!)

"Me revoici!

-Bien j'ai un service a ta demander.

-Parles j'accepterais peu être après...

-En fait comme tu le sais je suis avec Ginny, et... Je dois lui écrire mais...

-Tu sais pas quoi lui dire je suppose et tu veux que je t'aide a rédiger une petite bafouille pour que ta belle ne te claque pas a ton retour?

-Exactement, alors?

-Je ne la connais pas comment veux tu que je t'aide? °°°Avoue tu préférerai te faire broyer les mains que de l'aider a écrire une lettre pour la Weasley -Effectivement et je sais pas comment je pourrais l'aider!°°°

-S'il te plait petit Serpent...

-Bon écoute, dis lui que tu l'aime mais qu'elle doit comprendre que tu as besoin de te retrouver seul et que ta vie n'est rien sans elle que si tu t'éloigne s'est aussi pour son bien car tu ne sais plus ou toi tu en es, que tu n'envisage pas de passer la vie sans elle mais que les autres t'ont poussés à t'enfuir, que tu aimerai la voir mais que le problème serait que ses frères voudraient venir et que tu ne veux pas les voir. Demande lui qu'elle t'envoie une réponse puis répète lui que tu l'aimes mais que la vie a décidé jusque la de ton destin et que de pouvoir enfin décider de ce que tu veux vraiment te fais peur et que tu brûle d'amour pour elle.

-Pour quelqu'un qui ne saurait pas quoi dire s'est vite trouvé.

-Tu sais j'en ai fait énormément des lettres de ruptures alors je commence a m'y connaître en tournures a l'eau de rose... Enfin c'était avant de me rendre compte de...

-De quoi?

-Euh du fait que les filles cherchent toutes la même chose une épaule pour se reposer et un père pour leurs enfants d'une vie fixe...

-Amer? Une fille t'a brisée le coeur?

-Quelqu'un m'a brisé le coeur effectivement mais... Assez parlé de cela tu as amené ton balai a ce que je vois on se le partage ce vif?" Ils sortirent direction le petit terrain de Quiddich qui se trouvé sur la propriété du jeune héritier.

"Je ne voies plus que ça rester ainsi impuissante sans pouvoir aider celui que j'aime c'est trop!

-Gin, ma petite gin n'y va pas!

-Ronald je suis grande et je voudrai savoir pourquoi vous pensez me protéger de la sorte?

-Tu comptes aller quelque part ou nous n'osons pas aller

-Tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'y aller!" Elle attrapa une poignée de poudre de cheminette et hurla "Manoir Malfoy". Elle se retrouva expulsée au milieu d'un salon. Un elfe de maison apparu.

"Que voulez vous? Mon maître est sorti.

-Où est il? Il faut que je parles a cette face de fouine!

-Calmez vous et je ne peux pas vous le dire!

-Comment ça?" A ce moment là elle entendit sa voie et son rire son coeur s'emballa il était là. Elle se dirigeât vers la fenêtre, il passait juste devant. Elle demanda à l'elfe par où devait elle se rendre pour sortir dans le parc.

Ils venaient d'enfourcher leurs balai et commençaient a s'échauffer quelque peu Harry fit le tour du terrain lorsqu'il vit une tornade rousse traverser le parc courant cheveux au vents son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il descendit en flèche vers le sol. Le serpentard intrigué regarda Harry se diriger comme une fusée vers... Il baissa les yeux et monta en flèche pour que son air triste passe inaperçu.

"Harry, tu es ici? Tu m'as manqu

-Ginny, Je..."

* * *

La suite au prochain épisode! Rentrée à Poudlard!

Qu'en avez vous pensé? **Reviews** pour que je sache

A bientôt

Ziboucs


	11. en passant par la voie 9 34

Un autre chapitre a lire et oui ça devient trop rapide mes mises à jours...

**RAR**

Mirrabella: d'accord le chapitre précèdent était court mais la suite est venue très vite...

Janna: Bonjour (tu diras bonjour à ta petite voie aussi.) 7 fois la même review... bref tu as trouvé pour avoir le chapitre plus tôt... enfin tu voies je met au nombre de reviews, enfin, plus il en a plus ça me motive pour écrire la suite. Alors 7 de la même personne... ok c'était la même explique moi petit délire ou bug du site?

Andadrielle: La fiction n'est pas terminée patience... Et le début du chapitre devrait te plaire... au fait c'est Dray qui va gagner sinon y'aurai pas de slash... eu fait encore merci.

Onarluca: Bientôt... Peut être même très vite! Merci de ta review

**Disclamer:** Bien que je ne sache pas vraiment a quoi ça sert vu que je toucherai jamais de sous pour cette fiction même pas 0.01cts d'euro; je dis et répète que tout appartient a JK Rowling sauf la trame de l'histoire, les perso que j'ai créé ou vais créer, et mon ordinateur qui appartient à mes parents...

**Histoire:** A votre avis? La même depuis 10 chapitres...

**Résumé:** Harry rend visite à Dray et arrive une mauvaise, très mauvaise surprise!

**BONNE LECTURE ET N'OUBLIEZ PAS REVIEW!**

* * *

**CHP9: EN PASSANT PAR LA VOIE 9 ¾.**

Draco observait la scène à 20M du sol avec l'envie de foncer sur cette étendue verte et d'oublier de freiner. Il observait la scène dégoûté et dépité, impuissant sachant que tout espoir était vint. Il restait là dans un vol stationnaire laissant même des petites perles mouillées dégringoler le long de ses joues. Harry s'approchait à toute allure de la Weasley et se posa. Il la vit bouger les lèvres puis Harry commença a répondre mais s'arrêta observa Ginny quelques instants puis se retourna vers lui. Il semblait lui murmurer "à plus tard", et il disparu.

Ginny restait là à observer l'emplacement où il y a encore quelques instants se tenait son petit ami puis leva les yeux vers le serpentard. Il se rapprocha d'elle.

"QU'EST CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT MALFOY?

-Rien du tout! Ne me parles pas comme ça je te signale que tu es chez moi alors aurais tu l'obligeance de baisser d'un ton ou de t'en aller?

-AUCUN DES DEUX JE VEUX SAVOIR CE QU'IL A?

- Apparemment il n'a pas besoin de toi! Je vous ai dit qu'il ne voulait pas vous voir pour l'instant. Et bien sur ce n'est que ce fada de Malfoy Harry est notre ami pas le sien alors ne l'écoutons pas faisons en à notre guise. Vous avez gagnez je crois. Maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais vas t'en!

-NON!

-Weasley, je sais que ça doit être dur mais laissez le! Et malgré ce que vous pouvez croire je suis comme vous je ne veux que son bien, laissez moi faire. Il commençait à se sentir mieux mais maintenant...

-Je te laisse toi et tes chevilles gonflées par l'orgueil." Elle rentra en courant vers la maison. Draco ne chercha pas à la retenir. Il espérait qu'il avait rejoint le 4 Privet Drive qu'il n'ait pas transplané ailleurs. Il décida d'aller le voir le soir même mais le connaissant un peu, il savait qu'il serait très énervé et ne voudrai certainement pas l'écouter, mais il fallait qu'il sache qu'il leur donnait des nouvelles de lui depuis le début de sa "fugue".

Il avait déjà fumé la moitié d'un paquet a réfléchir a ce qu'il pourrait dire à Harry lorsqu'il pensa que rester parler seul dans son salon ne servirait a rien. Il sortit appela le magico bus pour rejoindre Little Whingin. [NDLA: je sais Harry lui transplane, c'est normal. j'avais oublié de précisé que le ministère lui en avait donné le droit] Il arriva devant la porte resta quelques instants le bras suspendu dans l'air n'osant pas frapper. Il empoigna son courage à deux mains et frappa. Quelques instant plus tard le griffon vint lui ouvrir.

"Draco, Dumbledore est là. Ca te dérange de rester on parlera après?

-Non, ça me dérange pas du tout." Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon et s'installèrent dans un canapé en face du directeur de Poudlard.

(DM) "Bonjour directeur.

(AD) –Bonjour Draco, tu vas bien ?

(DM) –Oui et vous?

(AD) –Comme un homme d'un age avancé. Harry ça te gène pas de parler devant lui?

(HP) –Non pas du tout donc vous disiez que je pourrais avoir des appartements privé? Voyez vous quitter le dortoir me ferait du bien je l'avoue. J'adore mes camarades de chambre mais...

(AD) –Tu aimes ton indépendance je sais. Voies tu je penses que dormir ailleurs t'aiderai a trouver ce que tu cherche à savoir depuis deux semaines.

(HP) –Je vous remercie de votre proposition et l'accepte. Je redoute le moment où je reverrais Ron, Hermione et comme je vous l'ai dit Ginny. Je sais qu'il faudra que je leur dise mais plus tard sera le mieux.

(AD) –Je crois que de ne rien leur dire sera aussi dur sinon plus.

(HP) –Je sais mais...

(AD) –Vous m'excuserez mais je vais retourner à Poudlard. Depuis que nous n'avons plus Rusard je cherche quelqu'un pour cette école et ce n'est pas ici que je trouverai un surveillant!

(DM) –Pourquoi pas Sirius? Après tout il n'a pas d'emploi et connais très bien Poudlard a ce que je sais...

(HP) –Très bonne idée j'approuve.

(AD) -Merci de l'idée je vais y penser maintenant vous m'excuserez je dois y aller on se revoies à la rentrée! Bonne fin de vacances." Dumbledore se leva et disparu.

"Que voulait il?

-Comme tu as entendu il venait simplement pour me proposer un appartement particulier il pense que de m'éloigner des autres serait mieux et je suis de son avis.

-Tu sais tu ne devrais pas les fuir comme ça.

-Tout à l'heure, dans ton jardin quand Ginny est arrivée je ne savais pas comment réagir. Elle m'avait dépassée, Je sais que c'est dur a comprendre mais la démarche doit venir de moi!

-Je sais. Mais n'oublie pas que ce sont tes amis et qu'ils ne veulent que ton bien...

-Justement c'est le problème. Ils m'étouffent surtout Hermione a toujours me demander comment je vais... Enfin tu voies ce sont mes amis mais je ne les supporte plus vraiment. Cet éloignement est bénéfique. Enfin pour moi je me sens bien. Je me sens revivre! Et en ce qui concerne Ginny je ne sais plus vraiment si je l'aime comme elle peut m'aimer.

-Tu as le droit de ne pas l'aimer comme elle t'aime, tu sais... Comment dire. Elle est fascinée par toi. Je t'avouerai que beaucoup de filles à Poudlard sont comme elle. A te regard avec des yeux de merlan fris.

-Celles qui ne voient qu'en moi la célébrité? Peut être que tu as raison. Plus je suis loin d'elle plus je me rends compte que je l'aime oui je l'aime mais comme je peux aimer une petite sœur. J'ai envie de la protéger mais pas plus je pense. Je n'ai pas envie de la faire souffrir...

-Désolé de te le dire mais c'est ce que tu fais en ce moment. Une fois que tu es parti cet après midi, elle m'a limite agressée pensant que c'est moi qui te faisait la fuir.

-C'est pas le cas du tout! Je dois lui dire que c'est fini mais...

-Tu préfère attendre je suppose?

-Effectivement...

-Content de voir que tu ne m'en veux pas je pensais que tu penserais que c'était moi qui lui avais dit de venir.

-Je l'ai pensé puis je me suis dit tu as beau être amis avec lui ce serait étonnant qu'il aille chez les Weasley dire à Ginny de venir un après midi. Surtout que tu ne savais pas que je viendrais... Au fait l'invitation tient toujours? J'en ai marre d'être ici.

-Venir vivre chez moi? Tu crois que...

-Oui il reste deux semaines et je m'emmerde un peu et je ne peux pas voler ici...

-...

-Non, je rigole j'ai envie de passer du temps avec un nouvel ami et ce sera mieux de parler avec toi qu'avec des plantes vertes...

-Je n'y voie pas d'objection. [NDLA on s'en serait douté!!!]

-Je fais mon sac et on se casse!" Harry monta en courant boucler ses affaires et redescendit quelques instants plus tard. Ils prirent ensemble le magico bus.

Les deux semaines les séparant de la rentrée passa à une allure phénoménale entre rires et Quiddich. Mais malheureusement les vacances ne sont pas éternelles et ils durent retourner à l'école de Poudlard.

"Grouille toi on va louper le train!

-On a tout notre temps, il est 10h30 et le train par à 11h. Et la voie 9 ¾ est juste en face!

-Pardon. J'ai juste envie de m'installer avant que les autres n'arrivent."

Ils traversèrent la barrière qui leur permettait de rejoindre le Poudlard express. Ils rangèrent leurs bagages dans le wagon prévu à cet effet et partirent à la recherche d'un compartiment libre. Ils s'installèrent dans le dernier wagon. Le train démarra.

"Stress pas ils vont te sauter dans les bras au pire Weasley va me tuer et c'est tout.

-J'espère que tu as raison." A ce moment là la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

(HG) "Harry! On t'a trouvé tu nous a manqué. Oh Malfoy tu es là. Alors tu vas bien c'était comment les vacances? Tu nous a fait peur tu sais.

(HP) –Bonjour tout le monde. Ca va les vacances sont passées vite désolé de ne pas vous avoir écris je voulais mais les mots ne sortaient pas.

(RW) –Dis plutôt que tu étais trop occupé par ton nouvel ami que tu nous a oublié lamentablement.

(HP) –Comment peux tu me dire ça tu es mon meilleurs ami et je... Effectivement Draco était avec moi mais c'est plus parce que lui ne passe pas son temps à dire que le pauvre Harry Potter que je suis devrait se réjouir de la mort de son ennemi de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Vous ne comprenez pas que j'ai eu besoin de recul? Et saches Ron que j'ai essayé de vous écrire vraiment si tu veux j'ai tous les brouillons avec moi!

(RW) –Excuse moi... Je me suis énormément inquiété et je réagis comme un idiot.

(HP) –Ne cherchez pas à comprendre, ne cherchez pas a me protéger je suis grand. Ok! Et oui tu réagis comme un idiot Draco n'est vraiment pas celui que tu crois!

(RW) –Excuse moi Malfoy.

(DM) –Excuses acceptés." Le reste du voyage fut plutôt silencieux. Ils arrivèrent bien vite au château. Trop vite selon certain. Ils descendirent du train Hermione et Draco, les préfets en chefs, envoyèrent les premières vers Hagrid pendant que les autres préfets faisaient monter les élèves dans les carrosses tirés par les étranges sombrals.

15 minutes plus tard ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard et commençaient à s'installer autours des tables des différentes maisons. Draco remarqua qu'il serait le seul serpentard de septième année comme il le présageait. Mais s'installa bien content de ne pas devoir supporter leurs sarcasme.

"DRACO!" il se retourna prêt a dégainer une vanne à celle qui depuis des années le poursuivait comme une furie en rut. Et non il ne trouva rien à dire.

"Pansy c'est toi?

-Oui malheureusement..." Il n'écouta pas le reste de son monologue mais l'observait. Comme figé. La face de bouledogue avait bien changé elle ressemblait à un truc qui s'appelle fille. Son visage qui avant était patibulaire était désormais fin son nez était moins proéminant et elle était même plutôt (et penser cela lui donner des frissons) jolie. Dumbledore interrompis la contemplation de sa camarade en débutant la répartition des premières années.

* * *

Fin du chapitre!

Alors vous en pensez quoi? A part que c'est court!

Pour les surprises, elles viendront au chapitre suivant mais les personnes a avoir trouvé sont Onarluca, Andadrielle et Janna. Bientôt votre surprise promis!

En attendant **Reviews**

Ziboux


	12. note à oublier

Et non pas de chapitre ce coup ci! Je repars en vacance demain pour 5 jours! Donc prochain chapitre jeudi ou se soir si jamais j'ai le temps mais se serait étonnant!

**Réponses aux review du chapitre11**

Fanli: et oui il va la quitter! Mais attends tout n'est pas fait... vas encore falloir quelques chapitre avant que nos Némésis se trouvent réellement.

Janna: ce n'est pas le nombre de propositions qui comptent mais le fait d'avoir trouvé que c'était Pansy! Sinon pour les p'tites voies j'en ai aussi mais je vis avec et je précise que je suis totalement et définitivement folle (LOL)... pour la suite il va falloir attendre mais ça va venir juste une petite pane d'inspiration ça arrive... et comme je pars ça tombe bien je vais vite retrouver bien que j'ai quelques idées!

0o0o0o0

Voila pas d'autres reviews auquel répondre qu'est ce qui se passe ça vous plait plus?

Salut a très vite! En attendant vous pouvez reviewer sur le chapitre 11!


	13. past is out of control

Dois je m'immoler par le feu? Plus d'une semaine sans nouveaux chapitres!!! Et oui mes vacances se sont quelques peu prolongées... mais me revoici pour de nouveaux chapitres!!!

Ceux qui veulent des explication sur le fait que je soit rentré plus tard reviewez moi (lol)...

Donc comme je disais me revoilà pour une petite semaine vu que la rentrée c'est le 2 septembre et que je rentres sur Nantes... Je dois donc vous annoncer une très triste nouvelle! A partir de jeudi prochain je ne pourrais vous envoyer qu'au maximum un chapitre voir deux par mois... sauf bien sur si je réussi a attirer la pitié d'un de mes voisins (autrement dit le draguer et approcher son ordi!!! Encore faut il choisir le voisin!)...

**RAR des chapitres 11 et 12...**

Céline S: Pour l'idée de faire un Draco Pansy c'est une idée plutôt bonne... Personnellement j'en ai une autre qui serait plus drôle et auquel peu de gens s'attende je penses... Mais faudra attendre encore un peu... enfin jusqu'au chapitre 12 qui risque de promettre! En attendant voici la suite...

Manehou: Je sais que se sont les vacances la preuve j'en reviens... Je ne disais pas ça méchamment j'adore trop vos reviews pour cela! D'ailleurs vous m'avez tous manqués pendant mes quelques jours d'îlienne...

Kaphey: Merci de ta review nouveau lecteur! Contente que ça te plaise! Niveau plaisir j'en prends de plus en plus à chaque chapitre... Sinon je te remercie de m'avoir placé parmis tes auteurs préférés... merci beaucoup...la suite plus bas!

**Disclamer:** Mes initiales ne sont pas JK mais SCH! Mon nom de famille n'est pas Rowling mais Thomas donc je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages et les lieux de Harry Potter. Par contre j'ai le droit de vie et de mort sur les personnages dans ma fiction!!! Enfin bref c'est la vie! En plus je n'ai pas 1.000.000.000$ (ça fait beaucoup de zéros non?) sur mon compte en banque!

**Histoire:** L'Amour, l'Amour... que c'est beau l'Amour!

**Résumé:** Bonne question je n'ai pas lu le précèdent chapitre!

* * *

**CHP 10: PAST IS OUT OF CONTROL**

"Bien chers élèves une nouvelle année commence, avec elle l'aube d'un vie nouvelle que nous espérons en paix. La chute de Voldemort nous a révélé nos véritables alliés, de nos ennemis. Comme vous avez pu le constater, bon nombre de vos camarades sont absent de cette rentrée, certains d'entre eux sont à Azkaban, d'autres sont en fuite, les derniers sont morts. J'aimerai que nous fassions une minute de silence en leur mémoires." Le silence se fit sur la grande salle, un de ces silences à vous glacer le sang. Nous étions assis autour de nos tables respectives fixant le directeur de Poudlard. Il reprit la parole au bout d'une minute qui me parut durer une éternité. "Merci de votre coopération. Bien je dois vous rappeler quelques règles et vous donner quelques nouvelles informations. Tout d'abord la forêt interdite est toujours et définitivement interdite à tous les élèves, sans aucune exception! Les catacombes de ce château vous seront désormais interdites. Je tiens d'ailleurs à vous rappeler que l'existence de cette émeraude cachée dans ses mêmes catacombes n'est que pure invention. [NDLA: Flash back pour raconter l'histoire qui s'est produite a venir]. J'ai le regret de vous informer que notre cher Argus Rusard nous a volontairement quitté cet été les couloirs de Poudlard lui semblants vides sans miss Teigne. Il sera donc remplacé par monsieur Sirius Black" Je pus distinguer quelques regards affolés se diriger vers le directeur du collège." Dois je vous rappeler que Monsieur Black a été innocenté des faits dont il avait été injustement accusés et qu'il a donc été envoyé à Azkaban alors qu'il était innocent? La liste des objets interdits dans cette école peut être consultée dans son bureau. Nous accueillons également un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal: Melle Dhelia Figgs, Ex-aurore en chef du département de répression de l'utilisation abusive de la magie. J'espère que vous l'accueillerez comme il se doit. Les préfets en chef cette année seront Melle Hermione Granger de Gryffondor et Mr Draco Malfoy de Serpentard. Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps avec ce discourt trop long et ennuyeux... Bon appétit."

Il claquât des doigts et le fabuleux repas de la rentrée pu commencer. Je me servis précédée par Ron "le morfale" Weasley également connu comme étant mon frère qui était assis a coté de moi, en face de moi Harry et à coté de ce dernier Hermione en grande discussion avec son voisin Neville. Le repas fut délicieux et agréable bien qu'Harry ne prit pas part à nos conversations, de temps à autre il esquissait un sourire aux blagues de Ron mais rien n'était comme avant. Le seul vrai sourire qui illumina son visage fut lorsque Ron annonçât la prochaine ouverture du magasin des jumeaux Weasley. Le magasin ouvrirait à Pré au lard et pourrait ouvrir ses portes grâce a un donateur anonyme que nous soupçonnions tous d'être Harry... Puis vint le moment de quitter la salle et de rejoindre nos dortoirs. Seulement moi je n'irais pas maintenant je devais parler a mon petit ami, je me tournais donc vers lui et lui dit qu'il fallait que nous parlions. Il opina de la tête et me fit signe de la suivre. Je partis demander a Ron le mot de passe de la tour qu'il me donna après un interrogatoire en règle et je pu rejoindre Harry. Il me mena jusqu'à un portrait représentant Godric Gryffondor et dit "Artémis". Le tableau pivota sur lui-même laissant apparaître un superbe appartement aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Je m'installai dans un fauteuil près du feu et il fit de même. Après un long silence je pris la parole, après tout il ne m'avait pas dit un mot depuis que l'on se soit croisé dans le Poudlard express.

"Harry, je dois te dire que tu m'as blessée cet été. Tu pars sans rien me dire tu ne me donne aucunes nouvelles pendant deux longues semaines je te retrouve chez Malfoy et là tu me plante sans préavis! Je suis quoi pour toi une poupée de chiffon?

-Gin, je suis impardonnable, je le sais mais j'avais mes raisons...

-Ca ne peut pas durer comme ça! Je ne le supporterais pas

-Je sais...

-Tu pouvais me parler si quelque chose n'allait pas!

-Vous ne comprendriez pas de toute manière.

-Forcement tu pars comme ça sans rien dire, tu deviens le meilleur ami de ton pire ennemi, on a pas de nouvelles et nous sommes les coupables de surcroît! Coupables de ne pas comprendre? Là tu pousses le bouchon un peu loin! Tu nous prends pour des débiles ou quoi? On a passé notre mois d'août à se demande ce qu'on avait pu faire ou pu te dire pour que tu réagisse ainsi!

-Ne t'énerve pas...

-Oh que si je m'énerve tu veux que j'efface tout, mais ce n'est pas possible. Tu te comportes en vrai con et je dois tout accepter? Le pire c'est qu'actuellement tu continues!

-Gin, je...

-Tu quoi? Si au moins tu t'excusais!

-Je ne sais pas comment te le dire mais il le faudra bien... Je pense qu'il serait préférable que l'on se sépare.

-Je le penses aussi ça tombe bien! Je dirais à Ron que c'est moi qui t'ai quitté je ne veux pas te faire perdre le peu d'amitié qu'il reste entre vous.

-Merci

-De quoi? De faire le bon choix? Tu m'as trop déçue pour que cela continue entre nous! Au revoir!" Je sortais de la chambre de mon ex petit ami n'oubliant pas de claquer la porte au passage.

J'avançais dans les couloirs du château rejoignant la tour qui était la mienne depuis 6 ans je m'effondrai au pieds d'une statue et pleurais. C'était fini, définitivement fini. C'est alors que j'entendis des pas dans ce même couloir. Au pire se serait notre maître de potion, au mieux Sirius. J'essuyais les larmes qui perlaient sur mes joues d'un revers de la manche et pu découvrir devant moi un Draco Malfoy quelque peu paniqué.

"En temps normal je t'aurais enlevé des points pour non respect du règlement mais là quelque chose me dit de ne pas le faire et de te parler.

-Merci Malfoy mais non merci. Je vais retourner dans mon dortoir.

-Il n'y a pas de mais tu me suis un point c'est tout!

-Non!

-Je ne vais pas te violer, je te demande de me suivre jusqu'à l'appartement des préfets en chefs que je partage avec Granger! Si tu ne veux pas me parler, ce que je peux comprendre, tu pourras tout lui dire. Il me semble que vous êtes amies.

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse?

-Ca ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Disons qu'en gros je me sens responsable de ce qui a pu se passer avec Harry même si je n'éprouve aucun sentiment ressemblant a du regret. J'avoue je l'ai aidé a partir mais c'était sa décision. Et que vous le vouliez ou non je me sens obligé de m'intéresser à vous. J'ai même dit à Granger qu'elle pourrait inviter Black autant qu'elle le veut.

-Tu as plus changé que je ne voulais bien le croire. J'abdique et te suis. Parler à Hermione me ferait du bien.

-Alors suis moi"

"Andadrielle" Le portrait du duc de Pyrorce, ancien directeur de Poudlard et créateur du système des préfets et préfets en chef, pivota sur lui-même laissant apparaître la salle commune des préfets en chef savamment décorée de vert et de rouge, d'or et d'argent. J'enviais Hermione de vivre dans cet univers. Je restais là observant la décoration lorsqu'une voie me tira de mes songes.

"Racontes!

-Dire quoi? Qu'Harry et moi c'est, c'est, c'est..." J'éclatais en sanglot, le savoir était un chose le dire une autre. C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione fit son apparition. Elle ne me vit pas de suite.

(HG) "Alors Malfoy on fait pleurer les filles? Je croyais que ta ronde finissait à minuit et il n'est que 23h15!

(DM) –J'ai simplement trouvé quelqu'un a qui tu devrais parler! Pour la ronde j'y retourne, j'adore voir les Serdaigle ou les Poufsouffle de première année qui se sont perdu dans les couloir craindre l'arriver du plus cruel des serpentard!... Je vous laisse mesdemoiselles. Weasley ne t'en fait pas ça passera ce sentiment d'impuissance et d'échec.

(GW) –J'espère bien! Tu pourrais me rendre un petit service

(DM) –Bien sur.

(GW) –Passe voir Harry.

(DM) –Je pensais le faire de toute manière. A plus tard." Draco Malfoy sortit de la pièce un sourire aux lèvres, un sourire franc pas un sourire sarcastique, je n'avais jamais remarqué avant combien il avait changé. Il paressait se soucier des autres alors qu'auparavant seul lui et ses cheveux comptaient dans sa vie... Pourtant son air arrogant son port altier l'éloignait de la réalité de ce monde il semblait le même en apparence mais l'intérieur n'avait plus rien du roublard de Serpentard qu'il était.

Hermione s'assis sur un canapé m'invitant à s'asseoir près d'elle.

"Ginny, qu'est ce qui se passe? Y'a un problème avec Harry?

-Oui, on a rompus.

-C'est vrai?

-Non, Joyeuse paques! Ben oui c'est vrai... Mais...

-Mais quoi?

-Ben en fait j'ai oublié de lui parler d'un truc.

- Tu ne lui as pas dit tout ce que tu voulais lui dire?

-C'est un peu ça. Mais c'est plus compliqué.

-C'est une chose délicate. A vrai dire je n'en suis pas vraiment sure.

-Sure de quoi?

-D'une grosse bêtise!

-Je ne comprends pas...

-Je crois me trouver dans une position délicate pour une fille de seulement 16 ans. C'est une chose plutôt étonnante.

-Ne me dit pas que? Et Harry est le? PUTAIN!

-Qui veux tu d'autre? Tout Poudlard n'est pas passé entre mes cuisses!

-Je sais mais vous êtes trop jeunes!

-Je le sais.

-Pourquoi vous n'avez pas pris vos précautions?

-A vrai dire, Je ne me rappelle de rien! On s'est réveillés le matin de l'annif d'Harry dans son lit mais on ne se rappelait de rien. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir fait l'amour avec lui... Et ce n'est pas encore sur pour cette chose!

-Va voir Pompom et parles à Harry. Le plus tôt serait le mieux...

-Je sais, C'était mon intention de toute manière. Excuse moi je vais te laisser je tombes de sommeil.

-Bonne nuit. Et ne t'en fait pas y'a toujours une solution!

-Merci bonne nuit Hermione." Je prenais congé d'Hermione le sourire aux lèvres soulagée de m'être confiée à quelqu'un. Ca m'avait fait du bien. Mais ce n'était pas encore cela. J'avais laissé entendre que je n'étais pas certaine de ma position seulement c'était bel et bien le cas. Mon oncle m'avait annoncé de but en blanc qu'il sentait des ondes de magie autour de moi ne m'appartenant pas. J'avais immédiatement compris puis fait des milliers de test de grossesse Moldu comme Sorcier, tous positif! J'étais donc certaine d'être enceinte d'un petit Harry Potter Junior. Je devais me décider, le garder ou bien m'en débarrasser. Mais le choix ne pouvait se faire sans l'avis du principal concerné: le père!

"Weasley, si tu lui donne pas le mot de passe tu ne risque pas de rentrer!" Je me retournais et vis Malfoy qui semblait encore plus joyeux que tout à l'heure!

"Ne me dit pas tu n'as pas le mot de passe?

-Si, si... Tu as parlé à Harry?

-Oui

-Et?

-Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait trouvé bizarre. Sinon il veut te parler demain le reste n'était qu'une conversation banale. Voila c'est tout!

-Merci, bien je vais aller me coucher.

-Bonne nuit!" Décidément Malfoy était de plus en plus bizarre! Il était aimable avec un Weasley, vivait avec Hermione Granger et était l'ami d'Harry Potter ça devenait le monde à l'envers...

"Janna et les p'tites voies" J'entrais dans la salle commune des gryffondors et m'écroulait sur son fauteuil, celui réservé au super héros de Poudlard celui qui il y avait une demie heure ma plaquait.

"Alors petite sœur? Vous avez réglés vos problèmes?

-C'est fini j'ai rompu!

-Ca va?

-Bof et toi?

-Je ne peux pas dormir. Son lit reste vide. Seam' et Dean passent leur temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre Neville me parle en permanence de son merveilleux voyage avec Luna et moi non seulement je suis célibataire, mais en plus mon meilleur pote m'a quitté, limite si il me parles.

-Je crois avoir trouvé sa faille, ses raisons. Il a peur tout simplement. Peur de nous décevoir, peur de ce qu'il a fait, peur de vivre réellement... Enfin faut essayer de se mettre à sa place. Il sauve le monde à 16 ans en tuant un homme. Pour lui il a du sang sur les mains et se sent coupable. De plus il est érigé en Héros alors qu'il s'en veut.

-Je sais pas c'est mon meilleur pote mais je ne le connais pas, je ne le connais plus...

-L'amitié est éternelle, pas l'amour!

-Je ne sais pas. Au fait comment vas-tu?

-Comme je te l'ai déjà dit le moral n'est pas top...

-Je ne pensais pas à cela... Mais à la petite puce qui grandit en toi.

-Comment tu sais?

-Arrêtez de me prendre pour Ron "l'idiot du village" Weasley! La semaine dernière quand Adèle et Remus sont venus au Terrier. J'ai vu Remus te regarder les yeux exorbités, il paressait plus livide que d'habitude! Puis vous avez parlés seul à seule.

-Ne pense pas que j'ai écouté votre conversation! Quand vous êtes revenus c'est toi qui était livide! Le lendemain on est allés sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter nos fournitures. A la librairie, je t'ai vu feuilleter un livre au rayon maternité puis tu l'as planqué dans tes affaires, tu es allé demander de l'argent à Papa pour payer nos livres. Quand on est rentrés au Terrier tu t'en enfermée dans ta chambre. Le soir on était invité chez Sirius. Tu as prétextée vouloir prendre l'air et tu es sortie. Tu es revenue avec un énorme sac de la Praxamie que tu as planquée sous ta cape! Et tu t'es ré-enfermée dans ta chambre en rentrant. Le jour d'après tu semblais totalement sonnée et j'ai deviné.

-Ron je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Déjà c'est une pharmacie! Passons. Pourquoi ne m'a tu rien dit?

-J'attendais le bon moment... Et... J'étais un peu paniqué! Je ne m'attendais pas à découvrir cela. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire? C'est bien Harry le père?

-Pour la paternité aucun doutes possible! Pour le reste...

-Tu sais je serais toujours avec toi...

-Merci Ronny... Attends il y a autre chose Harry n'est pas au courant!

-OK pas un mot là-dessus. Bon je vais aller retrouver Morphée si elle veut bien de moi... Enfin la déesse du sommeil pas ta camarade de classe!

-J'avais compris... Bonne nuit grand frère.

-Bonne nuit p'tit sœur. Au fait je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. Bonne nuit"

Ron monta l'escalier menant aux dortoirs, moi je restais assise devant le feu avec une question en tête: QUE DEVAIS JE FAIRE?

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre...

Alors vous vous y attendiez à celle là? J'admet ce n'était pas basé Harry-Draco...

Que voulez vous que Ginny face? J'ai ma petite idée ne vous en faites pas...

La suite très vite... Je m'excuse encore de ce retard... enfin vous pourrez remarquer que le chapitre est plus long que d'habitude!

**REVIEWS**

A très vite

Ziboucs


	14. Gryffondor tendance Serpentard

bonjour tout le monde nouveau chapitre a révélation fracassante!

Réactions mitigées au dernier chapitre... Je vous rappelles donc a tous que cette fiction est un slash Harry/Draco!!! Attendez la suite et vous verrez...

**RAR: **

Céline. S: oh, que non ça ne va rien changer! Lit ce chapitre et tu verras que le griffy n'est pas le doux petit agneau que l'on veut bien croire... et cette fiction est définitivement et totalement un Slash... c'était le point de vue de Ginny car je ne voyais pas comment l'écrire autrement (même si je ne l'aime pas beaucoup)... Tu verra Harry Dray ça va venir très vite...Quant à Ron, en fait il n'est pas mur mais déstabilisé et limite dépressif...

Kaphey: effectivement je met ton nom dans ma fic c'est plus facile pour répondre aux reviews et comme j'essaye de répondre a toutes mes reviews... qui me font toutes très plaisir d'ailleurs même celles pas toujours sympa enfin...

En ce qui concerne le chp 13 n'étant pas un mec et n'ayant jamais imaginé ne pas avoir d'enfant (j'en ai pas encore j'insiste sur le encore...) je vais imaginer ce que peut ressentir ce cher Harry...

Andadrielle: par où commencer tout but d'une surprise est de surprendre les personnes concernées. Je suis contente qu'elle t'ait plu... Sinon que dire l'avenir réserve bien des surprises... Je te rassure cette fiction est basée Harry Draco mais bon une erreur de jeunesse est si vite arrivée...

Onarluca (artemis): lit ce chapitre et tu seras ravie je pense....

**Disclamer**: comme d'hab.

**Histoire:** toujours la même

**Résumé:** gin enceinte, Harry futur papa mais pas au courant, Draco sur un nuage, Hermione surprise et Ron limite du 36ème dessous...

* * *

**CHP 11: GRYFFONDOR TENDANCE SERPENTARD**

"QUOI?" Harry s'assit sur le fauteuil le plus proche de lui. "Pardon?

-Je suis enceinte." Ginny se recroquevillait sur elle-même. Si elle avait eu la possibilité elle se serait transformée en petite sourie et enfuie en passant sous la porte.

"Ce n'est pas possible! Qu'est ce qu'on va faire? Et d'abord c'est pas possible, tu te trompes c'est pas moi le père!" Harry s'était levé d'un bon et ressemblait à un lion en cage parcourant la pièce de long en large.

"Calme toi...

-Je voudrais t'y voir, tu m'annonces que je vais être père alors que je ne me rappelle pas de quoi que se soit de sexuel entre nous et tu veux que je reste calme!!! J'ai 17 ans, je ne veux pas d'un enfant; de plus tu as 16 ans, encore moi j'ai mes aspics cette année et tout mais toi tu abandonnerai tes études pour un enfant? C'est du n'importe quoi!

-Je n'ai encore rien décidée je voulais ton avis d'abord.

-Et bien maintenant tu l'as je ne veux pas d'enfant! Du moins pas maintenant... Dans quelques années peut être mais là non. Et toi?

-Je ne sais pas. Je me dis que c'est un bébé qu'il n'a pas demandé à être là... Et que l'on ne peut pas prendre une décision pareille à la légère...

-Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Je suis désolé Ginny mais quand j'aurais un enfant ce sera avec la personne dont je serai amoureux et comme je te l'ai dit hier toi et moi c'est fini. Je t'aime comme ma sœur mais pas plus. Je n'imaginerai pas avoir un enfant avec ma sœur. Bien sur il est là mais je ne serai pas son père désolé.

-Harry, je dois dire que j'espérait plus de compréhension de ta part.

-C'est vrai. C'est moi le père qu'est ce qui me prouves que c'est moi?

-Là tu m'insulte en plus!

-C'est vrai qu'est ce qui me dit que tu n'est pas sortie avec un autre...

-Parce que je t'aimais!...

-tu m'avertiras quand tu auras décidé... Si tu le gardes je ne te laisserai pas tomber j'ai de l'argent je subviendrai a vos besoin le temps qu'il faudra mais le reste ne compte pas sur moi! Nous deux c'est vraiment fini.

-Ok! Je te dirais... tu m'excusera j'ai du travail. Si tu changes d'avis tu sais où me trouver." Ginny sortit de la pièce laissa Harry seul et complètement déboussolé. Il se leva a son tour fuma une cigarette regardant le parc où les élèves se reposait aux dernières chaleurs de l'été. Il se décida a bouger Draco lui avait dit que s'il voulait parler il serait dans l'appartement des préfets. Il se dirigeât donc dans cette direction donna le mot de passe et pénétra dans le salon. Hermione était allongée sur le canapé lisant comment être une parfaite marraine.

"Mione.

-Oh, Harry je ne t'avais pas entendu. Qu'est ce qu'il y a tu es tout pale...

-Rien! Draco est là? On devait parler des entraînement de quiddich on est capitaines tous les deux et on doit revoir le planning...

-Je suis là Harry, dans ma chambre. Monte!

-A tout' "

Harry monta l'escalier menant à la chambre du serpentard.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe les entraînements ne reprennent que dans un mois!

-C'est pas ça" Harry s'écroula sur le lit du blond la tête dans les mains.

"Un problème...

-C'est un doux euphémisme! Je suis carrément dans la ###.

-Je vois.

-Non tu voies pas tu n'imagine pas le nid de vipère dans le quel je me trouve.

-Peut être que si tu me disais ce qui se passe j'y verrai plus clair...

-C'est Ginny en fait...

-Où est le problème vous avez rompus il me semble.

-Et c'est le cas! Seulement voilà, il y a un gros, un énorme problème... Je t'avais dit que l'on avait rien fait coté Q et bien apparemment en fait on a fait des choses... après le mariage de Lupin. Mais on ne s'en rappelle ni l'un ni l'autre... Seul preuve de ceci bébé Potter-Weasley...

-QUOI?

-Si elle ne fait rien contre dans 8 mois je serais papa...

-La s#:#####

-Draco! Un peu de respect s'il te plait.

-Mais elle ne connaît pas les formules et les potions contraceptives?

-On se rappelle de rien. Perso j'avais trop bu et elle était pire que moi.

-Tu veux te rappeler de la nuit?

-Même pas... Je lui ai dit que je n'en voulait pas à alla de décider. En plus si jamais elle le garde je peux renoncer à mon amitié envers Ron.

-C'est sur... Tu ne retourneras donc pas avec elle?

-Non! Il n'y a qu'a toi que je peux dire ça... Je l'ai engueulé on est trop jeunes... Je pensais que dans le doute elle aurait prit quelque chose... mais non pas du tout! Tu aurais fait quoi a ma place?

-La même chose...

-Je me suis comporté en salaud

-Réaction normale...

-Excuse moi pour cette réflexion mais je me suis comporté en parfait Serpentard le choixpeau aurait du m'y envoyer mais je désirais tellement aller à Gryffondor...

-On a tous plusieurs facettes...

-Alors qu'elle avait besoin de moi je l'ai rejet

-Là c'est Poufsouffle... Arrête de te morfondre c'est à elle de choisir"

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

Plus d'une semaine après, Ginny n'avait toujours pas de réponse à sa question. Nous étions le samedi 13 septembre 1997, il faisait relativement beau et les élèves profitaient du temps pour parfaire leur bronzage ou discuter au soleil. Ginny allongée dans l'herbe contemplait les nuages écoutant les bribes de conversation entre ses amies. Mode, maquillage et mec, ces conversations lui donnait la nausée... Elle décida de rejoindre le groupe que formaient les septièmes années, enfin les gryffondor et Malfoy, qu'Harry avait fini par imposer et que tout le monde commençait à découvrir. Elle s'assit en tailleur à coté d'Hermione.

(SF) "Alors Ron?

(RW) –Alors quoi?

(SF) –C'est pour quand?" Ginny, Ron, Harry, Draco et Hermione devinrent d'un coup écarlate, puis pale, puis de nouveau écarlate, ensuite mauve et enfin reprirent une couleur correcte.

(HP) –Pardon?

(SF) –La naissance de votre cousin?" Cinq soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre.

(GW) –Février.

(DT) –Y' a encore le temps. Ginny désolé de devoir te dire cela mais tu as un petit problème en ce moment même...

(GW) –Pardon?

(HG) –Ne t'affole pas Gin ne regarde pas tes cuisses regarde moi. Parles moi, ça va?

(GW) –J'ai un peu mal au dos..." Ginny baissa son regard vers ses jambes alors qu'Harry et Draco étaient déjà partis prévenir Pomfresh. Ses cuisses étaient recouvertes de sang. Elle tomba dans les pommes.

"Alors madame Pomfresh?

-J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour votre sœur Monsieur Weasley. Elle a perdu le bébé.

-Comment vas t'elle?

-Elle doit se reposer...

-Vous m'appelez s'il se passe quelque chose et ne prévenez pas mes parents ce n'est pas la peine je m'en charge. Merci madame." Ron sortit de l'infirmerie se dirigeât vers le petit groupe les larmes aux yeux. Elle qui n'arrivait pas a choisir, son corps avait choisi pour elle.

(HG) "Alors?

(RW) –Harry je suis désolé. Elle a perdu le bébé." Ron regarda son meilleur ami dans les yeux. Ceux-ci reflétaient un mélange de peine et de frustration. Il le prit dans ses bras puis ils se séparèrent. Harry demanda à ce qu'on le laisse seul. Il partit vers sa chambre.

"Harry tu es là?

-Draco ne rentre pas, je n'ai pas envie de parler.

-"Artémis" fallait pas me donner le mot de passe. Ca va?

-Non malgré tout ce que j'ai pu lui dire et le fait que je ne souhaitais pas vraiment devenir père je viens de perdre mon fils, mon sang...

-Je sais...

-en plus je n'aurais jamais plus d'enfant!

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je ne suis pas vraiment attiré par les filles!"

* * *

Alors?????????????????????????????????? je sais c'est trop court mais je voudrait ne lpus avoir trop de chapitre a mettre après la rentrée donc les chapitre sont plus courts...

Impressions sentiment ressentiment **REVIEWS**

Nouveau chapitre bientôt

Ziboucs


	15. Pourtant c'est vrai

Bonjour un par jour je vous gâtes non?

Enfin bref je n'arrivait pas a rester en place suite a mon dernier chapitre limite si je n'étais pas a me dire que le publier était une grossière erreur... enfin il est mi et j'en suis fière pour ceux qui se disent que le mini comming out (y'avait que Draco) était un peu rapide lisez la suite... vous comprendrez!

**RAR: **

Onarluca: en attendant la rentrée je vais essayer de mettre un maximum de chapitre c'est un vrai marathon pour mes doigts... enfin sinon merci et oui bientôt enfin pas trop vite non plus!

Andadrielle: tu tiens vraiment à me faire pleurer? En fait pour la fausse couche de Ginny on va voir les répercutions plus tard... et sinon tu es la championne pour les review qui font sauter de joie les auteur!

Manehou: une critique une vraie enfin! Merci. Pour répondre à ta question faut pas se fier aux apparences révélations dans ce chapitre!!! Sinon pour le sexe du bébé effectivement il se fait des films quoique je pense que fils était plus vague... Je te promets que tu auras des explications sur le revirement d'Harry!!!

Kaphey: Révélation sur l'auteur ne pas en tenir compte outre mesure chose inintéressant! Je suis fumeuse c'est immonde on ne s'habitue aux habitudes... bien alors que dire sur le fait qu'ils soient fumeurs... je trouvaient leurs images trop lisses remarque j'ai bien fait de Ron quelqu'un de pas si incompréhensif et pas si idiot... enfin sinon une fausse couche la révélation pour moi! Non je rigole je l'avais déjà prévu car ça amène beaucoup de choses pour la suite. Voila tu sais tout un autre chapitre aujourd'hui... Non c'est vrai je ne chaume pas! J'aimerai avoir casé Harry et Draco ensemble avant de devoir retourner à mes études...

Zick: Attends le suivant pour sauter de joie!!!

Inouko: merci, merci, merci! En ce qui concerne Lucile, amour et rock'n roll surprise au prochain chp... j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

Céline S: j'ai beaucoup hésité pour la perte du bébé mais c'est mieux comme ça... bref, pour savoir si Draco sera heureux une solution lire ce chapitre!!!

**Disclamer**: y'en a marre de faire ce truc vous avez tous compris que je ne suis pas JK Rowling? Alors moi j'ai tout sauf les pers, les lieux les mots extraits des livres,...

**Histoire:** slash Harry Draco

**Résumé:** Gin a perdu son bébé et Harry pète un câble et fait des révélations...

**_Read and Enjoy_**

* * *

**CHP 12: POURTANT C'EST VRAI**

"Excuse moi, j'ai pas tout compris!" Je me retournai vers Harry -le plus sexy de Poudlard - qui m'annonce qu'il est homosexuel- Potter.

"Draco tu as très bien compris. Je comprendrai que tu me rejettes je suis gay et je viens de m'en rendre compte!

-Je ne te rejetterais jamais Harry! Surtout pour cela!

-non mais...

-C'est quoi ton délire? Il t'arrive quoi là?

-J'ai enfin compris pourquoi j'avais si peur d'eux! Je n'arrivais pas à m'accepter parce que je refuser de m'avouer la vérité! Mon histoire avec Ginnie n'était qu'une façade, le bébé c'était le vecteur déclencheur de ma réflexion. Je me suis tourné le scénario un millier de fois dans la tête: Gin et moi mariés avec des momes, mais ça ne collait pas il me manquait quelque chose. J'adore Ginny mais ce n'est pas qu'elle. J'ai ensuite imaginé une vie avec d'autre fille et rien. Je ne pouvais voir que l'avenir avec un Homme. Enfin tu comprends...

-Je suis content que tu ais trouvé les raisons de ton mal de vivre...

-Je me sens beaucoup mieux! Enfin, si on oublie le reste! J'ai besoin de les voir...

-Je vais te laisser je dois travailler sur la fête d'Halloween.

-Je vais aller voir Ginny de toute manière.

-Bien si tu me cherche..." je me levais et sortait de l'appart d'Harry. Je me dirigeais comme un zombie à travers Poudlard.

"Andadrielle" je m'engouffrai dans la pièce commune et me dirigeait vers le bar et me servis l'alcool le plus fort que j'avais réussi tant bien que mal à planquer de la vue de Granger. Je bu mon verre d'une traite et m'en servi un autre. Je partis dans ma chambre et m'affalais sur mon lit. A tâtons je me mis à chercher mon paquet de cigarette, il y avait une lettre posée sur la table de chevet. Je regardais le cachet c'était celui de gryffondor. J'ouvris la lettre.

_" Malfoy,_

_Par où commencer? _

_On s'excuse. On t'a un peu jugé vite. Tu as vraisemblablement beaucoup changé et nous n'avons continué à ne voir que la couverture. Je crois que l'on est allés un peu loin dans l'affrontement Gryffondor Serpentard... Pourtant tu nous as rejoint au cours de la guerre et ce au péril de ta vie et nous n'avons pas cherchés à en connaître les raisons. Harry nous a forcé a t'accepté puis on a appris à te connaître. On voulait juste te dire de nous excuser..._

_Accepterais tu notre amitié et qu'ainsi finisse la rivalité des maisons ennemies au moins entre les septième années?_

_Nous attendons ta réponse_

_Hermione Granger, Pavarti Patil, Lavander Brown, , Neville Londubat, Seamus Finningan, Dean Thomas, Ronald Weasley."_

C'est vraiment trop beau pour être vrai. Je vais me réveiller, on sera le 31 juillet, Harry et Ginny seront ensemble, je me ferais ridiculiser par les gryffondor le jour de la rentrée et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Je repartais à la cherche de mon paquet de cigarette. Que je fini par trouver. J'en allumais une et me brûlais avec l'allumette, je ne rêvais donc pas. Sur ce coup si, c'était moi qui ne savais plus où j'en étais. Ça devenait le monde à l'envers... Comme je voulais parler à quelqu'un de complètement extérieur à tout cela. Retrouver Zabini verre de Firewhisky à la main devant une partie d'échec parlant de tout et de rien comme au bon vieux temps, terroriser les premières années d'un seul regard... Revenir un an en arrière et tout recommencer...

D'un coté mon rêve de me faire des amis se réalisait et mon souhait le plus cher aussi, enfin celui là que partiellement... Mais c'était trop beau pour moi! Les sentiments contradictoires s'entremêlaient dans ma tête me donnant le tournis.

J'avais chaud et ôtais mon sweat me retrouvais en tee-shirt. Je regardais mes bras d'un coté un tache noire quasiment inexistante mais que je voyais encore parfaitement un serpent dans une tête de mort désormais invisible mais que je voyais encore. De l'autre coté un phoenix doré. Il sembla bouger et me faire un clin d'œil. C'était pour lui tout cela, il m'avait envoûté. Il y a de cela six mois et plus encore le jour de la chute de Voldemort. Je me rappelait la promesse que je m'étais faite en juillet un jour il serait a moi et je comptait bien que cela arrive le travail était bien commencé puisqu'il m'avait avoué ses tendances sexuelles et ses amis semblait vouloir faire la paix, que demander de mieux? Tout me semblait irréel.

Je n'y voyais plus clair, je devais parler à quelqu'un mais qui? Severus est trop antipathique envers Harry, Weasley me tuerai si il savait que mes fantasmes vont vers son meilleur pote, de même pour Granger. Parkinson et puis quoi encore? Il ne me restait qu'une solution enfin deux: Black ou Lupin voir les deux. Je partis vers le bureau de notre nouveau concierge. Le plus sympa qu'il n'y ait jamais eu à Poudlard! Et me retrouvais devant la porte hésitant le bras en l'air a me demander si mes problèmes valaient la peine de le déranger. Mais il n'y avait pas que moi il y avait Harry. Si seulement Sev' tolérait un tant soit peu mon inclinaison pour Lui, tout me serait plus simple. Malheureusement... Je me décidais à frapper "TOC TOC"

"Entrez" Je me retrouvais dans son bureau. Je n'en revenais pas autant sous le règne de Rusard le désordre régnait autant là tout était bien rangé. Sirius se trouvait derrière une pile de colis dont il étiquetait les noms.

"Draco, que puis je pour toi?

-Je voulais te parler. Simplement te parler...

-Trente secondes et je suis à toi! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Rusard s'évertuait à conserver tous ces objets! Je les renvoie à leur propriétaire, ou leurs enfants... J'ai d'ailleurs retrouvé des affaires de James que je vais donner à Harry. Voila c'est bon je suis a toi!"Il montra deux fauteuils de velours rouge à Draco et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe?

-Voila je dois te dire quelque chose mais laisse moi tout t'expliquer avant de me dire quoique se soit!

-Oui je t'écoute!

-Comment dire? Voilà en fait. J'aime Harry! Je ne te demande pas de permissions ne t'en fait pas, c'est... voila, le reste qui me fait un peu peur! En fait jusque là, c'était la guerre entre moi et les gryffondors et depuis une semaine ou Harry m'a introduit dans le groupe, ça va mieux ils me tolèrent. Aujourd'hui j'ai reçu une lettre de leur part et ils me disent qu'ils s'excusent et tout...Et qu'ils souhaiteraient enterrer définitivement la hache de guerre! Et ça m'inquiète que tout se passe si bien je ne le mérite pas!

-Qu'est ce que tu dis? tu le mérite, comme tout le monde. Tu sais par moment à Azkaban je me suis dit si seulement tu n'avais jamais été le meilleur ami de James, ils seraient sûrement en vie. Mais je repense a tous les moment que nous avons vécu lui et moi... Et je me dis que c'était si bien! Alors si moi j'avais l'amitié d'un mec comme James Potter, tu peux largement prétendre à celle des gryffondor surtout que tu as déjà celle d'Harry! En ce qui concerne tes sentiments pour Harry, je crois qu'il y a plus que de la simple amitié entre vous. Quand je vous ai vus arriver ensemble au repas d'hier, vous sembliez si complice... A vrai dire je n'avais jamais vu Harry si heureux. Mais je ne suis pas lui et je ne saurais te dire ce qu'il ressent pour toi!

-Il m'a dit qu'il était moins attiré qu'il n'y paraissait par les filles...

-Il me semblait bien aussi! Il avait beau clamer son hétérosexualité je le voyais quelques fois regarder des hommes plus que pour les voir passer. Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise je m'en doutais mais... Tu sais... si tu l'aimes et que tu le veux vraiment, ne le brusque pas laisse le venir! Il est très fragile. Il n'a jamais vraiment été aimé, enfin moi je l'aime comme mon propre fils mais l'amour, le vrai, il ne le connaît pas. Si tu veux savoir depuis le 1 août je me doutais un peu de tes sentiments plus qu'amicaux envers lui...

-Et tu n'as rien dit?

-Non pourquoi aurais je dit quelque chose? Il m'est arrivé d'avoir des relations avec des hommes alors je ne vois pas où est le mal! Je sais que tu le respectes, c'est le plus important.

-Merci Sirius tu viens de me remettre les idées en place!

-De rien. Je pense sincèrement tout ce que j'ai pu te dire... Tu m'excuseras je voudrais aller voir Harry et Ginny aussi, Hermione est venue me prévenir.

-Bien sur je dois travailler de toute manière. J'irais voir Ginny plus tard je penses" nous sortîmes du bureau et nous séparâmes [NDLA: petite dédicace à monsieur Ménial mon prof de français de 5ème, "nous nous vîmes je vous plûtes et vous m'épatâtes."] prenant chacun une direction différente personnellement je rejoignais mes quartier. Arrivé sur mon lieu d'étude préféré à savoir mon lit je sortis mes livres de potions et commençais mes 5 parchemins sur les propriétés de l'asphodèle.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o...

"Bien j'espère que vous avez tous révisé les sérum de vérité. Nous allons en fabriquer un aujourd'hui." La voie de mon parrain emplissait les cachots d'une manière propre à lui seul. "Nous allons voir la veritatutos une potion moins forte que le veritaserum mais tout aussi efficace. Des volontaires pour tester la potion?" personne ne leva la main. "Bien, je vois je vais désigner le volontaire moi-même. Monsieur Potter par exemple" Tout le monde retint son souffle, comme effrayé par les éventuelles révélations que pourrait nous faire celui qui a tué le mal incarné. Moi je lançais des regards noirs et tueur à mon cher parrain..."Non, en fait je penses que vous révéleriez des choses que personne ne voudrait savoir! Qui?..." La porte s'ouvrit en fracas sur une Pansy Parkinson échevelée. "Melle Parkinson que me vaut votre retard?

-Désolé Professeur j'ai eu un problème ce matin et j'ai manqué l'heure.

-Dans ce cas vous me ferez le plaisir de tester notre préparation du jour.

-Oui professeur." Elle vint s'installer à coté de moi.

"Draco c'est quoi la potion du jour?

-veritatutos." Elle devint plus pâle que le baron sanglant, avait elle des choses a cacher? Je savais qu'elle ne s'était pas impliqué dans la guerre car victime d'un sort en début de sixième année elle avait du quitter Poudlard pour Ste Mangouste mais...

Le cours se passa bien avec seulement 26 points perdu pour l'autre maison de ce cours. 10 pour bouillonnements incontrôlables dans le chaudron de Londubat, 10 pour Harry qui énervait Severus en mettant trop de temps à couper ses tiges de cléome, 6 points enlevés à Hermione parce qu'elle respirait trop fort. Ce qui jusque là me semblait normal me paressait tout de même excessif remarque il avait raison Hermione fait un petit bruit énervant quand elle respire. Mais le cours se passa convenablement. Vint le moment où cette chère Pansy du goûter à la potion. Elle bu le flacon d'un trait, elle fit un grimace de dégoût après l'avoir avalé.

"Bien Miss auriez vous quelque chose d'intéressant à nous dire?

-Je ne sais pas si cela est intéressant mais voila Draco je vais te décevoir je ne t'aime plus. Mes sentiment on évolués tu es trop omnubilé par ton image! Je préfère les hommes plus sensibles et plus gentils. De plus depuis que je t'ai découvert en position compromettante avec mon cousin Dionys je suis dégoûté de toi! Respire! Ne meure pas je t'apprécie quand même tu trouveras quelqu'un pour toi! Je sais que tu n'es pas insensible à Potter! Bref je disais que j'avais une autre personne dans mon cœur il s'agit de ..."

"DRING"

Je ne réagit même pas à la sonnerie j'étais choqué. Cette petite garce venait d'étaler ma vie privée devant tout le monde et avait tout révélé. Même jusqu'à Harry. Visiblement elle semblait être revenu à la réalité Rogue avait du lui donner un antidote. Je me levais et lui flanquait une claque monumentale avant de partir en courant dans ma chambre. Je restais enfermé depuis quelques temps ne sortant que pour les repas, les cours les entraînements de quiddich et les réunions de préparation de la fête d'Halloween. Je me cachais quelque peu évitant de croiser Harry, ne voulant pas lui parler. J'étais lâche, je ne voulais pas affronter un échec, je me craignais les répercussions Elle avait tout gâché. Elle allait payer! Elle m'avait fait perdre en quelques instants mon meilleur ennemi...

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre...

En fait les explications de Harry au prochain chapitre!

Pour ceux qui se demande pourquoi Dray réagit comme ça c'est la peur de l'échec, la sous-estime de soi, le doute, et la peur!

Alors c'était comment???

**REVIEW**

Ziboucs à très vite...


	16. pour un gateau au chocolat

Et oui mes lecteurs préférés l'heure est venue de partir... Mais je vais revenir!!! Enfin dernier chapitre avant la rentrée et pas des moindres! A vous de me dire!

**RAR:**

Je tiens à vous remercier revieweurs 11 review pour le dernier chapitre MERCI!

Onarluca: c'est vrai miss parkinson est une pauvre tache!!! Pour le reste lis la suite et tu sera je l'espère très très contente!

Zed Oras: la petite tirades viens comme je l'ai dit de mon prof de français de 5ème qui entretenait une vrai passions pour les temps du passé sur tout le passé simple aux personnes du pluriel! (Je te parles pas des notes de dictées à l'époque quand on te dis "Nous nous vîmes je vous plûtes et vous m'épatâtes" c'était "et patate" à l'époque. lol!) Sirius ne serait pas Sirius s'il était incompréhensif de plus petite surprise révélations sur Sirius! Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment appeler cela confrontation mais tu verras bien.

Mifibou: Et oui chaque personne est empreinte au doute même ceux qui semblent être les plus fort et les plus valeureux... Non Draco n'est pas un chevalier sur son fier destrier mais un pauvre ado (sans les boutons) qui réfléchi trop par moment!

Zick: "Draco arrête de te taper la tête contre cet arbre s'il te plait si tu tapes plus fort il y aura de la cervelle partout et c'est dur a faire partir! Attends de voir la suite!"

Lolo: la suite est aujourd'hui mais c'est le dernier chapitre avant de ne plus pouvoir publier à cause de mon p.............. De BTS!!! Enfin bon j'espère que ça te plaira de toute manière ça fini bien!

Kaphey: Kikoo, le nombre de chapitre? Bonne question encore 4 ou 5 à peu près parce que je ne vais pas arrêter à Poudlard enfin lis ce chapitre et a bientôt.

Céline402: les cours de Rogues sont moins intéressants que leurs répercussions...

Andadrielle: salut toi! Voici la suite je ne te dévoilerai pas ce qui va se passer mais bon la voici la suite! Ce chapitre risque d'être plus long mais je vais essayer de ne pas tomber dans des conversations inintéressantes...

Inouko: J'imagine bien Sirius en psy! C'est un peu pour cela qu'il réagit si bien! Sinon Draco n'est pas alcoolo mais Hermione... ["Hermione: c'est quoi ce délire? Auteur: avoue que tu as tendance à finir tes verres! Hermione: Je ne bois que quand je voies une bouteille, Auteur: Etait-ce une raison pour goûter à tous les alcools de Malfoy dès qu'il les avait mis en place! Hermione: Retire ce que tu viens de dire où je me casse! Auteur: arrête j'ai besoin de toi sur ce chapitre! Hermione reviens..."L'auteur par en courant chercher le personnage!!!] J'arrête mon délire quoique Hermione en cure ce soit plus drôle que Draco, Non? Grand retour des Bee-Hives aujourd'hui!

Lil'ly: oui réaction normale je trouve! Certaines conversations expédiées parce que l'auteur au bord de la crise de nerf tape frénétiquement ses doigts sur le clavier et que rien de bon n'en sort! Bref ce chapitre devrait être mieux puisque que ce n'est que du bonheur!

Nardy: tu as de la chance que j'ai vu ta review g bien failli ne pas y répondre! Et bien je te remercie et te dis que celui-ci est intéressant à lire et que la fin est ... je ne vais pas le dire sinon tu devinerais la suite!!!

**Disclamer:** loin de moi l'idée de priver madame Rowling de royalties... je ne reçois que les super reviews de mes lecteur ce qui me suffi!

**Histoire:** Roméo et Juliette, Antoine et Cléopâtre, César et Rosalie, Harry et Draco, Castor et Pollux (quoi ils étaient frères?), John Lennon et Yoko Ono... Que de couples célèbres qui fascinent les gens...

**Résumé:** Pansy "le fléau de l'humanit" Parkinson a disons le carrement annoncé a tout le monde que notre mignon petit Draco était Gay et plutôt intéressé par un brun à la cicatrice le tout sans que Rogue ne pipe mot!

**Enjoy & Read (& after review the poor autor)**

* * *

**CHP13: POUR UN GATEAU AU CHOCOLAT**

Les feuilles mortes voletaient partout, le vent commençait à se faire frais, mais l'arrière saison était belle. Gryffondor avait écrasé Serpentard au Quiddich. Et malheureusement Harry et Draco se fuyaient inlassablement.

"Hermione ça ne peut plus durer comme ça!

-Je sais Ron! Mais qu'est ce qu'on y peut? Harry c'est Harry, tu le connais on va pas le changer! Depuis l'épisode de l'autre jour en potion il n'est plus le même...

-Tu crois qu'il? NON je ne peux pas le dire!!! Pourquoi Harry? Mon dieu pourquoi lui?

-Ron il est grand et fait ses choix! Si c'est ce que je crois et c'est dur à croire et à entendre, il semblerai que le fait que Malfoy l'évite l'affecte au plus au point! Je ne compte plus les fois où je dois dire à Harry que Malfoy est absent alors qu'il est dans sa chambre...

-Il semble ailleurs en ce moment en défense l'autre jour tu as bien vu il n'a même pas réussi un patronus! Je te parles pas du cours de potions on a trouvé le double de Neville! On ne peut pas le laisser comme cela! Ca fait trois semaines! Il nous a fait perdre plus de points en trois semaines que durant les six dernières années!

-J'ai une idée... Mais il me faudra le concours de tout le monde!

-Je vais voir avec eux. On veut tous la même chose non? Le bonheur de Harry et si son bonheur passe par Malfoy, que c'est dur a dire mais je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour les rapprocher... j'arrive pas a croire que je veuille faire ça!

-C'est simplement pour Harry! Au fait tu ne m'as pas dit comment va Ginny...

-Elle est au Terrier pour se reposer. Les parents l'ont bien pris, enfin font tout pour la soutenir. Maman m'a dit que c'était des choses qui pouvaient arriver et qu'elle préférait que se soit l'enfant d'Harry que de n'importe qui d'autre. Gin se remet doucement du choc, mais elle s'en veut. Elle reviendra pour Halloween si le moral va mieux...

-Tu lui diras que je l'adore qu'elle me manque et qu'elle a le droit de m'écrire!!!

-Promis, bon c'est quoi ton plan?

-Et bien..." Ils restèrent la pendant près de 2 heures à comploter. Leur plan était simplement parfait! Il ne pouvait pas échouer! Hermione commençait à connaître les goûts du Serpent et connaissait par cœur ceux du griffon. Leur plan serait exécuté a partir de la réunion des septièmes années de Gryffondor.

Les journées s'écoulèrent et le groupe attendait impatiemment la sortie a pré au lard qui se trouvait être six jours avant Halloween. Le magasin des jumeaux ouvrirait le 31, ils pouvaient donc occuper les lieux pour conspirer sans être gênés. Harry avait prévenu Ron qu'il n'irait pas dans le village lors de cette sortie qu'il devait voir Sirius. Et ceci arrangeait leurs affaires...

(HG) "Merci de bien vouloir nous aider dans notre plan machiavélique...

(RW) –Comme vous avez pu le constater Harry depuis quelque temps n'est plus vraiment lui-même... Et on pense savoir pourquoi comme je vous l'ai déjà dit.

(HG) –On vous avouera que ce que l'on va se proposer de faire peut vous sembler étrange mais ce n'est que pour le bonheur d'Harry!

(RW) –Ce que l'on va vous dire maintenant risque de vous choquer alors restez calmes s'il vous plait et contenez vous!

(DT) –Assez tourné autour du pot! Racontez ce qui se passe!

(HG) –Bien voila cet été il s'est produit quelque chose comme vous le savez Harry s'est rapproché de Malfoy. Et nous pensons qu'ils approuvent des sentiments forts l'un pour l'autre. On a donc décidé de leur donner un petit coup de pouce pour les mettre ensemble." Sept regards ébahis, vite suivi par sept sourires.

(SF) –Comptez sur Dean et moi!

(PP) –Pareil pour moi et Lavander!

(NL) –Malfoy? Si c'est pour Harry je suis prêt a tout accepter!

(RW) –Il n'y a que moi qui trouve ceci saugrenu?

(LB) –Non Ron il n'y a que toi qui trouve bizarre que ton meilleur pote mette ta sœur enceinte puis tombe amoureux d'un mec. Remarque Malfoy n'est pas mal! Même si il est loin d'égaler Parvati...

(NL) –C'est quoi votre plan?" Ils expliquèrent le plan de long en large.

(SF) "Si je comprends bien on ne fait rien avant Halloween!

(HG) –Rien! Tout se déroulera pendant la soirée. Vous comprendrez sur place je vous enverrez par courrier cette semaine le descriptif de ce que vous devrez faire. Ca marche?

(DT) –Bien sur que ça marche!"

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0....

Quelques jours plus tard 31 octobre 16h47 min 58s... Tout le monde essayait tant bien que à suivre le cours d'Hagrid. Certains trop excités d'autres dépités d'autre ruminant leur colère, mais ils essayez de suivre l'étude de ces petits amphibiens qui sont super gentils et de super amis: les Snorky. [NDLA: flash info l'auteur vient de dire un truc qui n'a aucun intérêt pour la suite! Juste un petit clin d'œil a son enfance!!!]

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o...

31 Octobre 18h05min24s chambre D'Harry Potter.

"Hors de question que tu restes ici ce soir!

-Hermione, je ne peux pas je n'ai pas le moral pour faire la fête...

-Rien à faire tu viens un point c'est tout de plus je te rappelle que la participation des élèves est obligatoire, de tous les élèves!

-Je ne veux pas!

-Tu te lèves de ce fauteuil et tu te bouges j'ai pas envie de devoir te lancer un sort pour que tu bouges! Et en plus pour une fois que Rogue accepte une de mes idées tu peux bien venir me voir jubiler non?

-Herm...

-Oses ajouter un mais et je te transforme en rat et je t'offre à Sirius!

-Tu n'oserai pas?

-Si je devais le faire je le ferai.

-Bon je viens mais pas de torture s'il te plait.

-En plus Ginny est de retour. Elle est arrivée cet aprem.

-Ok! Je viens... mais pas de gaîté de cœur!

-Je dois y aller tout est prêt mais on ne sait jamais! A tout de suite!" Hermione sortit de l'appart.

"Alors?

-T'inquiète il viendra..."

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry sortit de son appart portant une paire de pantalon noire plutôt large et une chemise blanche. Rien de trop rien ni de trop peu, à vrai dire, il était sexy. Il entra dans la grande salle parmis les dernier et s'installa à coté de Ron. Pour l'occasion de la soirée d'Halloween les grandes tables des maisons avaient étés troqués pour des petits salons. Les tables étaient faites pour une douzaine de personnes. La table professorale avait été ôtée. L'estrade servait de réceptacle pour un écran. Beaucoup d'élèves se posaient des questions sur le déroulement de la soirée. Le directeur Dumbledore, suivi par les préfets en chefs, monta sur l'estrade faisant ainsi face à l'ensemble des élèves.

"Joyeux Halloween! Ce soir est une soirée spéciale. Pour la première fois à Poudlard vous allez participer au plus grand des Karaoké Sorcier! Ne faites pas ces mines nous allons nous amuser énormément. Pour les repas vous n'avez qu'à dire ce que vous voulez et taper sur la table avec votre baguette. Sinon place à la musique et bonne soirée a tous!"

Hermione s'avança et commença ses explications sur le déroulement du karaoké. Un tirage au sort désignerait les personnes après qu'elle aient rempli leurs papiers et glissé dans les boites en bout de tables. La musique se lancerait puis les paroles apparaîtront dans l'air permettant à tout le monde de participer. Les préfets descendirent de l'estrade rejoignant la table ou se trouvait déjà Harry, Ron, Ginny et le reste des septièmes de Gryffondor. Draco s'installa le plus loin possible d'Harry. A peine installée Hermione griffonna quelques mots sur un bout de papier et à peines quelques secondes plus tard elle montait sur l'estrade.

"Bien je vais vous interpréter "All you need is love" des Beatles. La musique se lançât Hermione chanta ayant pour cœur 8 gryffondors totalement innocent. Ils modifiaient légèrement les paroles remplaçant les "She" par "He"... Même un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine se serait moins fait remarquer que ces modifications. Mais aucun effet ne se produisit sur Harry et Draco Hermione revint à sa place esperant qu'au moins ils se regarderaient mais rien. Ils se mirent à discuter et parièrent un gâteau au chocolat que Mister Malfoy ne chanterait pas ce soir.

La soirée se déroulait bien les élèves défilant les uns après les autres le tout dans l'a joie et l'allégresse. Tout le monde fut étonné de voir Rogue se prêter au jeu chantant "la salsa du démon" devant un public d'élèves pliés de rire [NDLA: que voulez vous Rogue chanter "oui, oui, oui je suis Belzébuth. Je suis en manque, je suis en rut. Oui, oui, oui je vis dans l'horreur..." Ca ne peut que faire rire!]

Puis se fut au tour de Draco de venir pousser la chansonnette. Le long du chemin le menant à l'échafaud, euh pardon l'estrade, il se maudissait d'avoir écouté Granger et sa formidable idée. Enfin arrivé a bon port il s'approcha du magimicro et dit:

"Je vais vous interpréter "the Dark Of the matinée" de Franz Ferdinand. Parce qu'on m'a promis du gâteau au chocolat si je le faisais"

"You take your white finger, (Tu prends tes doigts blancs)

Slide the nail under (Glisse les ongles sous)

The top and bottom buttons of my blazer, (Les boutons du haut et du bas de mon blouson)

Relax the fraying wool, (Relache la laine effilée)

Slacken ties and (Détend les liens et)

I'm not to look at you in the shoe, (Je ne suis pas en train de te regarder dans les chaussures)

But the eyes (Mais les yeux,)

Find the eyes (Trouve ces yeux)

Find me and follow me (Trouve moi et suis moi)

Through corridors, Refectories (À travers les corridors, les réfectoires)

And files you must follow, (Et classe ce que tu dois suivre)

Leave this academic factory (Quitte cette usine académique)

You will find me in the matinee, (Tu me trouveras dans la matinée)

The dark of the matinee, (l'obscurité de la matinée)

It's better in the matinee, (c'est mieux pendant la matinée)

The dark of the matinee is mine, (L'obscurité de la matinée est mienne)

Yes it's mine (oui est mienne)

I time every journey (je planifie toute mes journée)

To bump into you, accidentally. (pour te bousculer accidentellement)

I charm you and tell you of the boys I hate (je te seduis et te dis tous les garçon que je deteste)

All the girls I hate, (touts les filles que je deteste)

All the words I hate, (tous les mots que je deteste)

The clothes I hate, (toutes les vêtements que je déteste)

How I'll never be anything I hate (comment je ne serais jamais quelque chose que je déteste)

You smile, mention something (tu souris mentionnant quelque chose)

That you like, (que tu aimes)

Now you'd have a happy life (comme tu aurais une vie heureuse)

If you did the things you like (si tu faisait les choses que tu aimes)

Find me and follow me (Trouve moi et suis moi)

Through corridors, Refectories (À travers les corridors, les réfectoires)

And files you must follow, (Et classe ce que tu dois suivre)

Leave this academic factory (Quitte cette usine académique)

You will find me in the matinee, (Tu me trouveras dans la matinée)

The dark of the matinee, (l'obscurité de la matinée)

It's better in the matinee, (c'est mieux pendant la matinée)

The dark of the matinee is mine, (L'obscurité de la matinée est mienne)

Yes it's mine (oui est mienne)

So I'm on BBC2 now, (Donc je suis sur BBC2 à présent)

Telling Terry Wogan how I made it. (Disant à Terry Wogan comment j'ai pu faire cela)

What I've made is unclear now, (ce que j'ai fait n'est pour très clair maintenant)

But his deference is and his laughter is ( mais sa déférence est et ses rires aussi)

My words and smile are so easy now. (Mes mots et mes sourires sont si simples maintenant)

Yes, It's easy now (oui c'est simple maintenant)

Find me and follow me (Trouve moi et suis moi)

Through corridors, Refectories (À travers les corridors, les réfectoires)

And files you must follow, (Et classe ce que tu dois suivre)

Leave this academic factory (Quitte cette usine académique)

You will find me in the matinee, (Tu me trouveras dans la matinée)

The dark of the matinee, (l'obscurité de la matinée)

It's better in the matinee, (c'est mieux pendant la matinée)

The dark of the matinee is mine, (L'obscurité de la matinée est mienne)

Yes it's mine (oui est mienne)"

Harry écoutait Draco chanter et sentait que cette chanson était pour lui avant que Draco n'ait rejoint sa table il gribouilla un bout de papier. On l'appela immédiatement, pourtant il avait bien vu des personnes mettre leurs noms avant lui. Il se leva et parti à son tour chanter

"Bonsoir tout le monde! Je vais vous interpréter "Moi, je voudrai te voir" des Bee-Hives. Je vais la chanter pour quelqu'un qui je l'espère se reconnaîtra."

"Moi je voudrais te voir

Et tu ne me vois pas

Est ce que tu penses un peu à moi?

Quand je rêves de toi

Rêves tu de moi fais signes je serai l

Et c'est comme ça

Une journée sans toi

Est sans soleil

Et sans joie

Alors n'oublie pas

Surtout n'oublie pas

Je veux vivre pour toi

Rien que pour toi

Baby I love you

I wonder day and night

Baby I need you

Je veux te voir et c'est tout

Et mon avenir

Si tu ne m'aimes pas

N'existe pas

Moi je voudrais te voir

Et tu ne me vois pas

Est ce que tu penses un peu à moi?

Quand je rêve de toi

Rêves tu de moi fais signes je serai l

Et c'est comme ça

Une journée sans toi

Est sans soleil

Et sans joie

Alors n'oublie pas

Surtout n'oublie pas

Je veux vivre pour toi

Rien que pour toi

Baby I love you

I wonder day and night

Baby I need you

Je veux te voir et c'est tout

Et mon avenir

Si tu ne m'aimes pas

N'existe pas"

Il retourna s'asseoir a sa table certes il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Mathias mais il espérait que le message serait passé.

"Harry? Je peux te parler? Seul à seul?

-Bien sur Draco allons dans le parc." Alors que les jeunes s'éloignaient les autres exultaient de joie à un tel point que Dumbledore qui chantait "annie aime les sucettes" cru que c'était pour lui et se mit a rougir comme une tomate.

0o0o0oo0

"Tu voulais me parler?

-Oui, Je, Tu te rappelais de cette chanson?

-Tu m'as rabattu les oreilles avec et...

-Et...?

-Et les paroles collent parfaitement à mes sentiments.

-Pardon?

-Je crois que enfin j'en suis quasiment presque certain que si je enfin... Je t'ai dit que je préférais les hommes mais ce n'était pas vrai! C'est toi que je veux! Depuis le jour de la mort de Voldy et... Si je doutais autant c'est que je refusais cette possibilité.

-Harry je...

-Je sais tu n'éprouve pas la même chose... Je suis désolé. Je te laisse!

-NON! Ne pars pas moi aussi je te veux toi, ton cœur et ton âme tes défauts tes qualités... Je t'aime depuis que l'on m'a posé ma marque de l'ordre! Je me rappelles de chaque moment on était au 12 grimauld place et la mère de Sirius s'époumonait "Non! Pas toi le seul reste potable de la famille black tu ne va pas faire cela à ta grande tante..." Tu es passé devant et tu lui as dit " Ta gueule sale vieux bouc." Et elle est partie bouder tu es resté avec moi dans la cuisine nous ne disions rien puis un rayon de soleil est venu t'auréoler de sa lumière tu étais si beau... Harry je T'aime!"

Draco attrapa la main de sa Némésis de l'électricité traversa leurs deux corps. Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre leurs corps s'effleurant une chaleur intense se dégageait d'eux. Leur souffle s'accélérait leur souffle venait s'éteindre sur les lèvres de l'autre. Puis leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement scellant leurs sentiments à jamais. Puis ils retournèrent dans la grande salle main dans la main sous l'oeil interogatif de leurs camarades.

Fin de ce chapitre la rentrée c'est demain! NON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bref ça vous a plu?

La suite au plus tard le 26 septembre il me semble!!!!!

Une P'tite review pour une auteur qui ne veut pas vous quitter...

Gros Bisous et à très vite je l'espère

Au fait lemon ou pas lemon?

Dinoushette


	17. c'est pas ta faute

Bonsoir tout le monde!

Et oui me revoilà et avant le 26 septembre ... Et, et, et avec un nouveau chapitre et des bonus que je vous posterais ce soir ou demain!

**RAR:**

Pour commencer je vous remercie tous de vos messages, sauf celui dont je ne citerai pas le nom et qui me juge un peu vite... Je vais néanmoins user de mon droit de réponse:

Donc cette fiction j'en suis fière. Tu me dis ne pas vouloir la lire très bien ne la lis pas alors pourquoi tenir à m'envoyer une review que je trouve insultante pour tous les auteurs de slash dont je fais partie! Et comme tu n'as pas lu cette fiction et comme je le suppose aucun slash comment peux tu juger de la qualité d'une fic... La liberté d'expression existe alors je l'utile! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es homophobe et à vrai dire ta réaction me fait peur! D'ailleurs fan fiction ne s'enfonce pas dans la merde comme tu oses le prétendre. Si elle s'enfonce s'y enfonce se serait plus à cause de personnes comme toi! Vu que tu ne liras pas cette réponse de toute manière... la plus grosse imbécillité de ta review est dans la phrase "je ne lirai jamais ta fic" comment peut on juger des choses que l'on ne connaît pas. Tu fais preuve de la plus grande des intolérances sur ce ADIEU!

**Maintenant mes vraies réponses à tous mes revieweurs que j'adore!**

Kaphey: Je te souhaite également une bonne rentrée avec un peu de retard!!! Oui au lemon oui au lemon... bientôt un lemon!

Zick: Draco laisse le respirer s'il te plait! Au moins 5 min! T'inquiète ils vont rattraper le temps perdu...

Andadrielle: Et oui enfin ils se sont avoués des trucs... Ginny fait sont grand retour ce soir! Pour le grabuge bonne question! Rogue en mexicain chanter "la vida loca" pourquoi pas! J'essayerai de la placer pour un prochain chapitre! Pour la centaine de chapitre je sais pas je vais sûrement en faire une petite dizaine après je verrais pour faire un autre slash plus Drama je penses... c'est a voir en fait j'ai plus ou moins et même plus que moins lâché mes autres fictions mais faudra les finir...

Lil'ly: ce coup ci tu pourra boire ton café tranquille je penses... Enfin sinon les ref musicales viennent de mon imagination débordante...

Onarluca: Et oui ça y est! Maintenant faut attendre le lemon ... Dur dur l'écriture!

Princesse Magique: c pas grave pour l'emportement moi c'est pareil... Même en voiture si ils passent "Take me out" à la radio je met très fort le volume et je chante comme une petite folle... En boite c'est la même chose mais un milliard de fois plus grave! LOL...

Nardy: Echauffement des mimines... ayé j'suis prête. Rogue avec la salsa du Démon délire personnel j'ai rien contre le pauvre sévi...

Lolo: Merci... Et oui ça fini bien maintenant l'autre chapitre qui fini aussi bien!

Manehou: Très bien passée merci et je ne vous oublie pas! J'ai écrit mon chapitre en deux semaines dès que j'avais un peu de temps de libre... Enfin j'aime bien ce chapitre!

**Disclamer: **Merci m'dame Rowling!

**Histoire: **Pas de tragédie grecque juste de l'amour entre deux mecs! HOMOPHOBES PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN!

**Résumer:** Quand les extrêmes se rencontrent... Et scellent leur union par un baiser...

**READ & ENJOY**

* * *

**CHP 14: C'EST PAS TA FAUTE**

"Harry je t'aime". Mon cœur rata un battement. Tout le reste s'enchaîna si vite. Je m'approchais de lui. Nous nous embrassâmes. C'était si doux, si normal. Nous étions en totale harmonie. Nos cœurs battaient à l'unisson. Et moi j'étais ici avec lui et ailleurs. A vrai dire je ne réalisais pas ce qui se passait. Nous étions là seul et ensemble. Mes sentiments étaient déjà confus à la base mais là c'étais l'apothéose si l'on m'avais demandé a ce moment précis mon nom je crois que j'aurais séché la réponse... Après un instant qui me parut à la fois un instant fugace et une éternité, nous nous séparions à regrets. Il me prit la main et me demanda si j'étais prêt à les affronter. Je répondais par l'affirmative quitte à le faire autant le faire le plus tôt possible... Nous restions silencieux le long du chemin menant à la grande salle, nous poussâmes la Porte, Il me serra un peu plus fort la main pour me donner un peu plus de courage. Nous entrâmes dans la salle. Tout le monde nous regardait. Certains semblaient déçus d'autre étonnés et d'autres visiblement irrité. Mes amis semblaient ne rien avoir remarqué... Un vrombissement commençait à se faire entendre. Demain tout le monde sorcier sera certainement au courant mais je m'en fichais royalement! Nous nous installions à notre table. Draco lançât un regard de défi à travers la pièce. NDLA: Il n'a pas son pareil pour faire taire une salle. Le calme revint aussitôt. Je balayais rapidement la salle des yeux et croisait ceux de Ginny. Elle me sourit mais je savais au plus profond de moi que je lui faisais du mal. Je lui avais menti depuis le départ. Je baissais bien vite les yeux vers la table devant moi.

Dumbledore se leva et rejoignit l'estrade.

" J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Notre petite soirée s'achève pour les plus jeunes. Les sixièmes et septièmes années peuvent rester s'ils le souhaitent. Sinon demain je vous accorde une sortie exceptionnelle de Poudlard. Demain, Samedi 1er Novembre vous serez autorisé à vous rendre dans vos familles pour le jour des morts..."

Alors que Dumby continuait son petit discourt, j'étais revenu à la dure réalité. Cela faisait 16 ans ce soir. Seize longues années que mes parents étaient morts. 16 ans que je me sentais seul, mais pas ce soir, ce soir je me sentais entouré d'amour.

Comme s'il pouvait entendre mes pensées Draco se tourna vers moi et me chuchota au creux de l'oreille "Demain je te dirais tout... Et si tu le veux on ira là où sont enterrés les Malfoy depuis des générations. Enfin seulement si tu le veux." J'acquiesçais à sa parole et me replongeait aussitôt dans ma méditation. Pour en ressortir aussi vite.

(HG) "Harry tu en penses quoi?

(HP) –Pardon?

(RW) –Ca t'arrive d'écouter quand on parle? On disait qu'on irait bien faire la fête ailleurs!

(HP) –OK.

(DM) –Et où miss?

(HG) –Notre salle commune si tu veux bien...

(DM) –Pourquoi pas!

(HP) –Juste une chose Ginny vient avec nous!

(DM) –Harry tu es sur que...

(HP) –oui je dois lui parler... Au fait je dois vous dire un truc... Voilà... Dracoetmoi, onestensemble...

(HG) –Respire un grand coup, redis le moins vite et ajoute enfin dans ta phrase.

(DM) -Pardon?

(RW) –Vous pensiez qu'on ne voyait rien peut être? Bon on y va? Je vais chercher Gin je veux pas la laisser seule."

Peu de temps après nous nous retrouvions tous dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. Et malgré un bon nombre de cigarettes et je dois l'avouer un ou deux verres je n'avais toujours pas trouvé le courage de parler à Ginny. Je finis par m'y résoudre. Nous nous éloignâmes du groupe. J'engageais la conversation.

"Alors ça va?

-Ca va mieux.... Et toi ça va?

-Oui. Je voulais te dire que...

-Tu étais avec Malfoy?

-Oui mais surtout que j'étais désolé pour le bébé...

-On est trop jeune pour être parents de toute manière. Tu ne trouves pas? Sinon Je suis contente que tu sois avec Malfoy.

-Merci.

-J'avais des soupçons et au moins ce soir je n'en ai plus.

-Depuis quand?

-Le début. Après la douche froide, tu étais bizarre je me suis dis que tu était énervé mais y'avait autre chose c'était comme quand tu voies la personne que tu aimes on a tendance à faire des sourires niais et à être plongé dans tes pensées et ça ressemblait beaucoup à ce que tu faisais. Puis il y a eu le lendemain... et les jours d'après...

-Tu sais Ginny. Je t'aime mais plus comme une amie ou plutôt ma petite sœur. Et je serais toujours là pour toi. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas été très honnête envers toi sur Draco, mais même moi je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais réellement. Maintenant je le sais et je suis aux anges... Mais je regrette de t'avoir fait souffrir.

-Moi, j'ai réalisé qu'à 10 ans j'étais déjà amoureuse de toi. Enfin j'ai toujours été amoureuse de toi et même avant que tu ne rencontre Ron il me semble. En fait j'étais amoureuse du super héros qui sommeille en toi! Mais les super héros n'existent pas... Alors c'est moi qui dois m'excuser. Je me suis comportée comme toutes ces groupies qui te sautent dessus dès quelle te voies. J'ai honte d'avoir été amoureuse de la célébrité et non pas de l'homme.

-Tu n'es pas comme ça! Toi tu me connais, elles non! Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Ne pense pas être de ces groupies qui courent après un mythe... Tu es sortie avec Harry simplement Harry. En plus elles n'ont aucune chances, elles... Toi, c'était avant Draco!

-Tu nous es vraiment revenu. Quelque peu changé mais revenu!

-J'étais très préoccupé et ceci va être dur à dire ne le dis pas à Draco ou je vais l'entendre un bout de temps... j'étais très préoccupé par l'image que je renvoyais aux autres. Après le 11 mai je commençais à beaucoup penser à Draco. Mais ma fierté refusait de coopérer alors c'est vrai que j'étais bizarre. Mais je suis revenu et crois moi je vais pas rester les bras croisé a regarder le temps passer.

-Justement si on allait les rejoindre. Ils vont finir par se demander si on ne leur fait pas un enfant dans le dos...

-Celle là par contre était de trop..." Nous rigolions comme des tordus quand nous retournâmes près des autres. Draco m'enlaça et me donna un verre. Je le regardais dans les yeux. Il semblait contrarié. Sa prestance cachait ses sentiments mais ses yeux disaient tout. Le reste de la soirée passa vite Parvati et Lavande furent les premières à partir, et moi je voulais savoir ce qu'avait mon beau blond.

"Vous m'excuserez je tombe de fatigue... Et j'ai plein de choses à faire demain... Bonne nuit tout le monde.

-'Nuit Harry.

-Attends moi je t'accompagne.

-Soyez sage les amoureux!

-Oui, oui!"

Nous sortîmes de la salle direction mes appartements particuliers. Le voyage fut plutôt long nous découvrions tous les coins sombre des couloirs de Poudlard... Alors que Draco m'assaillait de baiser nous fûmes interrompus par un Sirius rouge pivoine.

"Excusez moi mais ce n'est pas un lieu approprié a ce genre d'échange. Je vous conseille un endroit moins repérable...

-Sirius c'est bon!

-Ben quoi je ne fais que mon travail! Mais exceptionnellement je vous épargnerais toute punition! Harry je voulais te prévenir et j'ai oublié en fait... Demain Rem' et moi on va sur leur tombe tu veux venir avec nous?

-Ce serait avec plaisir mais j'ai plein de choses à faire demain. Mais j'irai et je voudrais y aller seul.

-Ok pas de problème. Bonne soirée les jeunes.

-Merci. Au fait évite de passer par où tu sais. Prudence est le maître mot de la sûreté.

-Merci Draco.

-De rien c'est tout naturel"

Sirius nous laissa seul. Nous reprîmes la direction de mes quartiers.

"Evite de passer par où tu sais? Ca veut dire quoi?

-Et bien... J'ai découvert quelque chose.

-Ton parrain n'est pas aussi seul qu'il veut bien le dire.

-Oh je vois et il comptait me le dire un jour? Qui est l'heureuse élue?

-Pas de commentaires! 'Andadrielle'." Le portrait pivota. Nous entrâmes dans le salon, comme d'habitude un feu brûlait dans l'âtre dispersant autour de lui une chaleur douce et rassurante. Nous nous enlaçâmes et nous embrassâmes. C'était le plus beau baiser de ma vie...Je le partageais avec celui que j'aime et en plus il embrasse comme un dieu! Ses lèvres sucrées s'unissant aux miennes dans une symphonie parfaite, nos langues s'effleurant doucement... Il me faisait fondre comme neige au soleil. Comment avais je pu vivre sans lui? On se sépara a bout de souffle. Il s'affala sur le canapé. Je m'assis sur le fauteuil voisin du sien.

"Draco?

-Oui c'est moi!

-Je dois te dire quelque chose.

-C'est grave?

-Oui et non. Je ne t'ai toujours pas dit les raisons de mon départ. Sirius pour mes 17 ans m'a offert la possibilité de revoir mes parents... Mais je ne savais plus où j'en étais et tout s'emmêlait dans ma tête j'avais tellement de choses a leur dire! Et sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je leur déversait toute ma haine toute ma colère... Seulement je regrette. Je n'ai pas su leur dire que je les aimais, je les ai déçus je le sais je le sens. Et ça me tue à petit feu... Mais toi tu étais là et tu ne m'as jamais demandé pourquoi j'ai voulu partir. Je voulais savoir si tu voudrais bien venir avec moi demain au cimetière.

-Je viendrais ne t'en fait pas. Au fait ce n'est pas ta faute! Tu leur a simplement montré c'était la tempête, la marée haute dans ta tête, ça tangue et tu t'en veux...

-Le karaoké est fini! Alors oublie les chansons... J'aimerai les revoir et leur dire que je les aime...

-Je tombe de sommeil!

-Moi aussi! Et j'ai la flemme de bouger!

-Plaints toi! C'est toi qui as tout Poudlard à traverser?

-Reste ici!

-Mmmm, Laisse moi réfléchir! Franchement je ne sais pas!" Je bondis sur mes pieds

"Pardon? Tu oublies que tu es en la présence du grand Harry Potter, vainqueur par deux fois du plus noir des sorciers et qui plus est je suis plutôt sexy!

-Ca va les chevilles?

-Mais question cheveux... Tu me coiffe au poteau mon amour!NDLA: c'est le cas de la dire

-Tu as gagné! je reste"...

* * *

Et non! c'est fini pour aujourd'hui je sais c'est un peu court mais j'ai plein de boulot et c'est dur la reprise même si cela se passe bien...

A très très vite en attendant une petite Review pour une petite auteuse...

Ziboucs

Dinoushette


	18. Bonus

Re-bonjour!

Et voici un petit bonus... Rien que pour vous!

Petit délire personnel par rapport au chapitre _Pour un gâteau au chocolat..._

* * *

**LES PLANS DE MISS G. ET MISTER W.**

But de l'opération: Rendre Harry heureux!

Moyens déployés: Tous même les pires!!!

Finalité supposé: Même si c'est étrange à dire, que Harry et Malfoy sortent ensemble!

Nous vous proposons un certain nombre de plans comme prévu... Si vous avez d'autres idées faites les nous parvenir le plus tôt possible!

Ces plans seront mis en application le 31 octobre. Suivez l'ordre s'il vous plait! Si un ne marche pas on passe au suivant!

**PLAN A:** Forcer Harry a sortir de son trou pour la soirée du 31 (H:je m'en occupe je réussirai à le faire venir!) Malfoy sera à notre table. Il faut les placer de manière à ce qu'il puisse se parler! Soit face à face soit l'un à côté de l'autre. Forcez les à parler... (Je vous rappelle que Malfoy fuit Harry depuis ce fameux cours de potion, et qu'Harry lui en veut de ne pas vouloir lui parler!). Utilisez tous les moyens possibles!

**PLAN B:** La soirée sera un Karaoké sorcier. En bref, il faut les forcer à chanter mais pas du n'importe quoi. Une chanson qui leurs permettraient de révéler leurs sentiments... N'hésitez pas à parier des choses insensées. Le parrain d'Harry est dans le coup et tiens à nous aider!

**PLAN C:** Discussion ouverte sur la sexualité enfin l'Homosexualité... (Pas de détails sur vos vies sexuelles s'il vous plait!) Parlez de sentiments, d'amour, enfin de sentiments quoi!

Les plans A, B et C se dérouleront au cours de la soirée d'Halloween. Si par malheur aucun ne marchait j'ai prévu de quoi continuer la fête ailleurs...

**PLAN D:** Comme on poursuit la soirée dans ma salle commune on aura de l'alcool! Il faudra les faire BOIRE! L'alcool est deshinibiteur... Ils arriveront peut être à se parler!

**PLAN E:** Recours aux jeux Moldus... Le jeu de la bouteille trafiqué par moi bien sur et action ou vérité si ça ne marche pas (mais ça devrait marcher vu qu'ils devront s'embrasser!)... Au pire un petit Twister j'ai demandé a ma mère de m'envoyer la boite... en fait on joue avec les positions du corps bien sur il sera trafiqué pour qu'ils se retrouvent en positions équivoques évidement

**PLAN F:** Dernière idée! Recouvrir Harry de chocolat et l'enfermer dans la chambre de Malfoy avec Malfoy dedans. Ne pas oublier d'insonoriser la pièce ni de verrouiller la porte... (Je tiens a préciser que c'est une idée de Ron! D'ailleurs je ne te chercherais personne à recouvrir de chocolat!)

Bien c'est tout pour l'instant

N'oubliez pas que Malfoy est fou de chocolat et surtout du gâteau au chocolat! En ce qui concerne Harry on ne voit aucun vice alimentaire de ce style!

C'est tout pour l'instant.

_H.G. & R.W._

Ps si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas!

* * *

Alors? C'était vraiment un petit délire personnel! J'espère que ça vous aura au moins fait sourire si ce n'est plus!

Merci à Kaphey pour l'idée du twister!!!! (Au fait pour les chevilles c'est une expression de chez moi! C'est par rapport au fait qu'il se flatte c'est comme s'il avait la grosse tête!)

Ziboucs

Dinoushette


	19. A coeur ouvert

Kikoo me revoilou et très en avance non?... Week-end spécial de 4 jours! J'en profite en vous mettant un petit chapitre... (Au moment ou je vous tapes ceci je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais y mettre je n'en ai qu'une vague idée)...

**RAR:**

_Chp 17_

Zick: Auteuse: Draco, je suis désolée mais toute chose vient à point à qui sait attendre autrement dit attends ce ne sera que meilleur crois moi...

Kaphey: bon le lemon n'est pas au programme ce soir... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le préparer... non je n'abandonnerai pas cette fiction! De toute manière je ne peux pas la laisser celle-ci! (Y'en a une autre en préparation...) Pour ce chapitre le changement provient d'une grande coupure dans l'écriture...(Et la phrase d'Harry sur le fait que Dray lui réponde sur ses parents c'est parce que j'ai repris les paroles d'une chanson de –M-)... Je ne pensais pas que ça se remarquerait autant! Sinon merci la suite de ta review pour le chapitre suivant plus bas!

Andadrielle: Pour répondre à ta question ma future fiction est en cours d'écriture! Elle a pour titre "Amour, Haine et Miséricorde" et est un slash HP/DM... et quelques autres perso... Je la publierai après celle-ci mais si jamais je ne pouvais plus attendre (g vraiment envie de la publier en ce moment) ce serait un peu avant... si tu veux le prologue, mon email est sur ma page de présentation... Pour cette fic... je ne sais pas encore comment va réagir Harry! La suite est venue vite je trouve moi qui pensait ne pouvoir mettre à jour qu'une fois par mois deux au max... Je ne t'ennuie pas plus longtemps merci de ta review...

Onarluca: merci!!!

_Chp 18:_

Andadrielle: Je comptait bien faire une petite scène avec un Harry recouvert de chocolat... ce chapitre c'était juste un petit bonus!

Kaphey: Je me suis permise de mettre ta proposition et approuve celle de faire un chapitre interactif je vais le proposer à la fin de ce chapitre! Merci de ta grande contribution et à bientôt

Princesse magique: merci et Vive Franz Ferdinand!

Nardy: c'est drôle que tu m'appelles biquette car mon vrai petit surnom de mes copines de ma vraie vie à moi est le mouton! Tu n'es pas tombé loin... En fait, les plans proviennent de la vraie vie vu que c'était prévu pour des potes et j'ai repris le truc! Pour mon détracteur saches que toutes vos reviews me boostent et ce con lui ne m'a pas touché ce qui m'a énervé c'est qu'il insulte le site! Sinon merci...

Inouko: Ron, les idées tordues? Non pas du tout, juste un peu! J'avoue que Ron est un de mes pers préférés sauf dans le tome 4 je l'aurais 0040 enfin voila!

* * *

**Disclamer:** Cette fiction ne provient que de mon imagination cependant les personnages appartiennent à une certaines JK Rowling.

**Histoire:** Slash Harry Draco

**Résumer**: Harry: " The fire burning in his eyes, The chaos that controlled my mind, Whispered one love and he kissed me" (libre réécriture de this love de Maroon5) en français ça donne: le feu brûlait dans ses yeux, la confusion qui contrôlait mon esprit, il a murmuré un je t'aime et m'a embrassé.

**READ & ENJOY:**

* * *

**CHP 15: A CŒUR OUVERT...**

"Debout tas de nouille!

-Laisse moi dormir! Je faisais un super rêve! IL était enfin avec moi...

-Draco de qui tu parles? Je vais être jaloux!

-Blaise, Je ne me mettrais jamais avec toi!

-Euh, Je ne suis pas blaise mais un certain Harry quelque chose!"

Draco se redressa sur lui-même regarda la personne allongée à ses cotés, la dévisageât et lui sauta dessus... Après un baiser interminable (dont je passerai les détails) ils se séparèrent.

"C'était pas un rêve alors...

-Je peux te pincer si c'est ce que tu veux! Bon maintenant que tu es réveillé, on a plein de choses à faire...

-Je sais mais je n'ai pas envie de bouger de Poudlard ni de ta chambre!

-Draco tu sais que je n'ai jamais... enfin... bref... j'aimerai attendre un peu si tu veux bien...

-Qui te parles de sexe! Je parlais de te découvrir encore un peu plus.

-Tu sais déjà tout de moi et moi... Je ne peux pas en dire autant cet été on a parlé de moi mais je ne connais que très peu le Draco Malfoy qui est actuellement dans mon lit!

-Je t'ai dit que je te raconterais tout demain, hier! Et aujourd'hui est le demain d'hier...

-Effectivement. Alors vas y!

-Tu voudrais pas prendre ton petit dej' avant?"

Harry attrapa sa baguette la fit tournoyer et un plateau apparut sur la desserte avec café, croissant et jus de citrouille ainsi qu'un énorme gâteau au chocolat...

"Maintenant tu peux parler!

-Sert moi un café d'abord!

-Tiens une clope comme ça tu ne me diras pas attends que j'en ai fumé une...

-J'abdique!

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire hier et que tu n'as pas dit?

-Bien voilà, si je ne t'ai jamais parlé de moi c'est que je suis l'opposé de ce que je laisse voir! Bien sur tu en connais une petite partie mais il y a autre chose... Des cadavres cachés dans les placards de ma famille qui expliquent une partie de mon ancien comportement. Mon père Lucius Malfoy était l'être le plus ignoble que la Terre est eu à porter enfin après Voldemort... Il était un mangemort respecté mais craint... terriblement violant qui plus est, et vouant un culte à son apparence. Mais c'était mon père! Un menteur, un violeur, un tueur mais mon père. Narcissa Black, ma mère, se fichait de tout même de son propre fils. Elle était trop occupée à prendre soin de ses amants pour se soucier du petit Draki! Je ne sais pas si elle c'est un jour souciée de moi peut être quand j'étais plus petit c'était avant que... avant que... que...

-Continus, ça ira mieux après!

-avant la mort de ma petite sœur.

-Ta petite sœur?

-oui, Lucie Veruca Malfoy. Elle avait trois ans de moins que moi, je l'aimais plus que tout au monde et ce dès qu'elle eu posé ses deux petits yeux de couleur violette sur moi. Elle est morte le jour de mes 8 ans cela fera donc bientôt 9 ans...

-Comment cela est arrivé?

-Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure mon père était un tueur. Il a fait croire à l'accident de mes grands parents lors duquel ils ont perdu la vie. Puis Lucie est tombée malade. Tout le monde la voyait se débattre contre la maladie. Mais il n'y a rien eu à faire. Elle a essayée de me prévenir mais je ne l'ai pas comprise. Mais c'est lui qui l'empoisonnait pour se venger du fait qu'elle n'était pas sa fille mais celle de ma mère et d'un autre... Et moi j'ai souffert, de la mort de Lucie mais pas seulement. J'ai souffert de ses colères, de sa folie et de son vice. Petit j'étais adorable, bien élevé, jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, toujours à me soucier de mon voisin. Mais ça lui plaisait pas je devais inspirer le respect du à mon rang... Il a donc voulu m'endurcir par la force. Alors pour le satisfaire j'ai du me forger une carapace qui ne laisser rien filtrer aucunes émotions, aucun sentiments. Mais ce n'était que pour le satisfaire et échapper aux coups. Quand je suis rentré à Poudlard, je me suis dit que j'étais sauvé. Je t'ai rencontré sur le chemin de Traverse tu semblait perdu dans ce monde étranger, j'auras tellement voulu t'aider mais je m'y suis mal pris et tu étais déjà avec Ron. Je me suis alors conforté dans ce moi alternatif oubliant qui j'étais jusqu'à ce que tu me sortes de ma coquille, et ce d'un seul regard, une parole et je t'aurais suivi au bout du monde. Je veux te montrer mon vrai moi, et cela commence par une petite visite dans le tombeau familial...

-Visiter les cimetières j'adore ça! Sans rire moi aussi, je te suivrai au bout du monde! Et moi qui me plaignais de mes moldus...

-Remarques je ne dormais pas dans un placard... On se lève maintenant? On a des choses à faire il me semble!

-Draco?

-Oui?

-Je t'aime"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo...

"Ici c'est Arthemus Malfoy 5ème du nom. Là c'est la comtesse Emeline de Malfoy, elle fut brûlée vive 4 fois un records dans la famille, avant de se faire tuée par un moldus lors de leurs échanges... et là c'est ma petite Lucie... C'est moi qui ait gravé l'ange au début de l'été.

-Il est magnifique.

-Merci. Juste à coté on a mes parents..." Draco déposa quelques roses sur les sépultures.

" J'ai très envie de faire quelque chose c'est un peu glauque mais... Embrasse moi!

-Ici?

-Pour leur dire merde!" Harry se plia à la demande de Draco ne pouvant résister à l'attraction de ses lèvres soyeuses.

"Alors heureux?

-Plus encore je viens d'accomplir une victoire personnelle! J'ai embrassé un homme sur la sépulture de mon père il a du en faire trois tours dans son linceul... On va voir les tiens.

-Seulement si tu me promet de te tenir bien!"

00o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0ooo...

"Encore certainement un Potter très connu dont je ne connais pas le nom, et là aussi, et encore ici, et là encore. Par contre ici je les connais. Ici à Gauche c'est James mon père et à droite ma mère Lily Evans-Potter.

-Heureux de vous rencontrer.

-Ils ne t'entendent pas idiot!

-Je me présente quand même à eux sur leurs restes!

-Je devrais venir avec toi à chaque fois au moins je ne déprime pas...

-Ca c'est l'effet Draco!

-On retourne à Poudlard avant qu'une foule de journaliste ne débarque?

-Bonne idée!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo...

"Mets toi alaise je vais me changer et j'arrive évite de faire du bordel Hermione est une maniaque de la propreté.

-Ok..." Draco feuilleta les revues devant lui. Elles devaient certainement appartenir à Hermione vu que c'était Witch'seventeen. Il découvrit avec stupéfaction qu'il était classé comme le sorcier le plus sexy d'Angleterre suivi par Draco. Il ne lu pas les articles les concernant pensant que ces articles n'étaient que des idioties. Il passa à l'horoscope quand Draco descendait de sa chambre.

"C'est mieux comme ça.

-Tu as vu que tu étais deuxième du classement des sorciers les plus sexy d'Angleterre...

-Oui et même que tu es le premier... Bon on va se promener?

-30 secondes..." une feuille de parchemin pliée tomba du journal.

"Attends, c'est quoi ça?

-Laisse c'est à Granger et je ne veux pas de problèmes...

-C'est ma meilleure amie elle ne dira rien en plus elle n'en saura rien." Harry déplia le papier et lu.

"Oh, je vois...

-Tu vois quoi?

-lis et tu comprendra!

-'les plans de Miss G et de Mister W' ...

-J'apprécie pas trop

-Moi, non plus! Vengeance?

-Pourquoi pas! Mais seulement pour qu'ils comprennent qu'ils n'ont pas à fouiner dans nos affaires.

-Accords conclu!" Ils scellèrent ce nouvel accord d'un baiser et partirent vers le parc pour une promenade dans les feuilles mortes de l'automne...

* * *

Alors? Ça vous à plus? Au prochain chapitre on passe aux choses sérieuses!!!

J'ai une proposition à vous faire...vu que le chapitre bonus vous à plus si vous avez d'autres idées de plans transmettez moi les je mettrai le chapitre a jours avec vos idées (enfin si elles me semblent correctes...) comme cela la vengeance fera encore plus mal!

A vous de me donner vos idées après que je vous ai livrées les miennes

Ziboucs à très bientôt

Dinoushette...


	20. Quand un serpentard et demi se vengent

Etes vous gourmand? Parce que moi oui! Alors je me sui dit cette nuit que je vous ferais une petite surprise en publiant un autre chapitre aujourd'hui (et toujours en free style!)...

**RAR:**

Kaphey: les jeunes se fichent de tout maintenant lol!!! Qui aurait pu lui dire qui était qui il a pas de parents!!! Pour Draco c'est le bonheur tout roule. En grande romantique que je suis-je vois mal Harry faire du mal à son amour de blond...

Céline S: la vengeance est un plat à consommer froid!!! La souffrance j'aime ça!

Onarluca: Merci encore une fois j'essaye de faire du mieux que je peux! Sinon ce chapitre devrait te plaire un peu je pense!

Zick: _Auteuse:_ Draco je vais commencer à croire que tu es intenable! Il veut juste que tu lui saute pas dessus...

_Harry:_ Elle a raison!

_Draco_: Et moi dans tout ça je devient quoi?

_Auteuse:_ Tu fais ce que l'on te dit!(lui murmure) Je vais essayer de le convaincre!...

Andadrielle: Qui sait la vengeance peut être si douce et amère pour les concernés...

Sélène: merci beaucoup nouvelle revieweuse... Vengeance Vengeance sur font de Maroon5 que demander de mieux?

* * *

**Disclamer:** Si je fais souffrir mes personnages ce n'est pas pour être méchante c'est juste pour faire plaisir! Le problème c'est qu'ils ne sont pas à moi.... 

**Histoire:** d'un style yaourt (c'est mieux que yaoï que l'ordi reconnaît pas!) cette fiction exprime le désir qu'éprouve Harry et Draco l'un pour l'autre! De plus, futur lemon!

**Résumer:** Draco j'adore me promener dans les cimetières avec toi! Comme c'est guilleret et surréaliste...

**NDLA:** ;;;pensées Draco; $$$pensées Harry

**READ & ENJOY**

* * *

**CHP 16: QUAND UN SERPENTARD ET DEMI SE VENGENT...**

"Faut leur faire payer...

-Je suis ok... Totalement d'accord... mais

-Dray t'inquiète pas ce sont mes potes... Je leur ferais comprendre que ce n'est pas ton idée...

-J'y participe!

-Notre but est de les prendre à leur propre piège, non? Et figure toi que je compte bien réussir... D'accord c'était pour notre bien et tout mais on est capable de se prendre en main...

-Quand tu veux... Euh, je veux dire, oui on serait ensemble de toute manière...

-Je compte bien en profiter!

-Tu es sur d'être un gryffondor? Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes la vengeance...

-Je suis à moitié serpentard Grâce à me belle cicatrice...

-Je comprends mieux! Bien on fait quoi alors?

-On va se blottir devant un bon feu dans ma chambre et on voit ce que l'on fait?

-Volontiers... Je te suis" ;;;Il a des fesses à croquer! _Draco reprends toi il veut attendre..._ Je n'ai jamais été patient! Pourquoi je le serais aujourd'hui? _Parce que tu l'aimes?_ Bonne réponse, mais ça n'empêche que je suis accro à ses formes...;;;

"Draco? Tu es là? Allo?

-Hum quoi? J'étais plongé dans mes pensées...

-Je vois ça! Je te demandé par qui on commençait? Hermione ou Ron? Les autres n'y sont pour rien!

-Et bien je ne sais pas trop c'est comme tu veux... Si tu veux que ça reste secret vaut mieux en parler chez toi, vu que les murs on des oreilles et les escaliers des orteils...

-C'était quoi ça?

-Juste une rime pour te faire sourire!

-Tu as gagné." $$$comme il est beau avec cet air insolent et à la foi si innocent. Je fonds... _Non Harry contrôle toi! Tu lui as dit que tu préférais attendre..._ Peux pas! Lui trop beau. Et moi plus savoir parler! _On se reprend!_ Mon dieu il veut me faire mourir non pas la main qui glisse dans ses cheveux surtout pas. Et il le fait il n'a aucun respect pour moi? Si il continu son petit jeu je vais le violer dans ce couloir... _Harry c'est pas à gauche ici mais à droite et oh y'a quelqu'un?$$$_

"Je suis dans la lune moi, je prends le mauvais couloir...

-Tu es sur que tout va bien?

-Oui je pensais juste à ce que je pouvais leur faire de cruel!!! 'Artémis'

-Tu as décidé de la personne par qui on va commencer?

-Ron!

-J'ai quelques idées!!!" Draco s'assit dans le fauteuil le plus proche de la cheminée.

"Tu veux quelque chose?"

;;;TOI!;;; "je veux bien un grand café noir avec deux sucres.

-Comme moi! Bien donc je pensais $$$Que tu devrais te méfier de moi si tu veux pas que je te saute dessus$$$ Qu'on pourrais lui trouver quelqu'un à recouvrir de chocolat...

-Bonne idée ;;;J'aimerai bien réaliser ce plan! Harry recouvert de chocolat et moi entrain de... Draco calme toi tout de suite et cache cette situation gênante!... Pansy parkinson en sous vêtement, Milicent Bullstrode en sous vêtement... là c'est un cauchemar mais ça calme;;; Pourquoi pas Parkinson?

-Le bouledogue? Je n'ai pas envie de le voir mourir!

-Qui t'as dit qu'il mourrait? Tu l'as vue depuis son chantier de ravalement...

-Ok, elle ressemble moins à un bouledogue qu'avant mais quand même!

-Tu veux te venger ou pas?

-Oui je veux me venger. Tiens ton café. Tu me fais un peu de place? $$$Qu'est ce qui me prend de lui demander ça? J'arrive déjà pas à me contrôler quand je suis à un mettre de lui!$$$ S'il te plait?

-Bien sur;;; Qu'est ce qui lui prends? Je me contrôle de moins en moins et là c'est un supplice... Et pourquoi je dis oui?;;; Alors?

-Bien on fait ça se soir! On invite Ron et la chose à se rencontrer dans une salle jamais utilisée...

-La salle 856 n'est jamais utilisée et le couloir est autorisé qu'avec un mot d'un préfet ou d'un prof...

-Parfait! Ce qu'on va faire c'est que..."

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o...

_" Cher Ron,_

_Depuis quelques temps déjà, Je suis intéressée par toi... J'aimerai te rencontrer seul ce soir, pour que l'on fasse plus ample connaissance toi et moi..._

_Retrouve moi salle 856 ce soir à 20h..._

_Une inconnue qui ne veut que ton bien..._

_(Demande un mot à un des préfets c'est obligatoire)"_

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o....

_"Pansy,_

_Ca ne peut plus durer comme ça j'ai besoin de toi..._

_Je veux te prouver mon amour. Tu es tellement belle que mes yeux ne peuvent te regarder de peur d'être pétrifié par tant de beauté... Je ne peux vivre sans toi..._

_Retrouve moi salle 856 ce soir à 20h..._

_Un admirateur qui t'adore..._

_(Demande un mot à un des préfets c'est obligatoire)"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0...

19h50 salle 856...

"Comment on va les espionner sans se faire prendre?

-La cape d'invisibilité de mon très cher père!

-On va tenir à deux en dessous?

-En se collant l'un à l'autre on devrait pouvoir... Et un SILENCIO pour que l'on ne se fasse pas entendre...

-Allons y ils ne vont plus tarder... Tu as laissé l'incantation sur la table sur la table?

-Oui!" Ils se réfugièrent dans un coin de la salle sous la cape d'invisibilité un puissant SILENCIO masquant tous leurs bruit...

;;;Putain son souffle dans mon cou... Je ne vais pas tenir;;;

$$$Draco enlève ton bras de sur ma cuisse je vais avoir quelques ennuis sinon$$$

'Crouik' La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement strident, laissant apparaître un Pansy Parkinson Habillée de noir une robe sobre qui néanmoins mettait en valeur ses nouvelles formes... Elle s'assit sur un des bureaux de la salle de classe désaffectée.

Quelques minutes après Ron pénétra dans la pièce. Il avait fait un énorme effort de présentation et était venu demander des fringues à Draco pour l'occasion... Il ne semblait pas très alaise de la situation. La pièce était plongée dans une semi obscurité romantique. Il regarda la fille assise sur le pupitre.

"Pansy?

-Ron?" Ils se regardaient surpris de la présence de l'autre.

"Je, tu et enfin..." Ron c'était rapproché d'elle et lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa.

Draco et Harry regardaient la scène dégoûtés eux qui voulaient de la vengeance ils n'obtenaient que du dégoût et une envie de vomir...

"J'ai tellement attendu ce moment...

-Moi aussi, embrasse moi!"

De plus en plus dégoûtés Harry et Draco décidèrent de sortir en plus ils n'avaient pas utilisé l'incantation! Ils étaient vraiment attirés l'un par l'autre... Au moment ou ils atteignaient la porte ils entendirent

"Oh Ron recouvre moi de chocolat j'en ai tellement envie" La s'en était trop... Ils sortirent vraiment dégoûtés de la pièce... Ils partirent sans mot dire vers la chambre d'Harry.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o....

"Embrasse moi j'ai envie d'effacer ces souvenir d'horreur par le bonheur de tes lèvres sur les miennes...

-Ah vos ordres monseigneur Draco de Malfoy!"

" Ca n'empêche que je vais faire des cauchemar cette nuit! Tu restes? Je ne veux pas dormir seul!

-Evidement Harry! Moi aussi je vais faire des cauchemar je penses."

Ils allèrent se coucher ensemble dans la chambre du brun. La journée fut étrange. Ils s'évitaient presque tellement ils crevaient d'envie de l'autre... Harry succomba à la tentation trop forte devant le corps de son apollon allongé à ses cotés...

"Draco?

-Harry?

-Tu dors?

-ZZZzzz

-Dommage, j'ai envie de toi!

-ZZZzzz... " Harry entreprit de lui embrasser chaque centimètre carré de son cou.

"Là tout de suite! J'ai envie de te faire l'amour...

-Quoi? Fatigué? Qui pas moi!

-Tant mieux, je n'en peux plus"

Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement. Le blond glissa les mains sous le tee-shirt d'Harry. Ils sentaient le désir les enivrer. Le brun enleva les vêtements qui recouvrait le blond le couvrant de baiser, le caressant, le léchant, le mordillant. Draco était surpris par l'assurance de son griffy. Il le laissait faire. Son excitation était plus que grandissante. Il roula sur Harry pour se trouver en position dominante. Il le déshabilla et lui prodiguai le plus de plaisir qu'il pu. Harry, lui se laissait emporté par les méandres du plaisir de la chair, se disant qu'il n'avait jamais connu cela avec une fille et que la seule explication était que Draco possédait plusieurs mains...

Draco continuait de flatter la virilité tendue de sa Némésis, lui était déjà au summum de l'excitation. Il retourna embrasser le brun. "Tu es prêt?" sa seule réponse fut "Je t'aime". Il prépara le brun à sa venue et le pénétra. Enfin ils ne faisaient plus qu'un .Pour eux, en cet instant le monde venait d'arrêter de tourner, le temps venait de s'arrêter. Et en un souffle, une vague de plaisir les envahis. Ils restaient quelques minutes les yeux dans les yeux ponctuant leur contemplation de quelques baisers. Harry s'endormit le premier suivi de près par Draco qui le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras et lui murmura: "Je t'aimerai pour toujours Harry Potter"...

* * *

Alors??? 

REVIEWS

La suite je ne sais pas quand mais un jour c'est sur... dans un mois environ je pense...

Bisous à tous a très vite

Dinoushette


	21. note à oublier

Et non mes petits chéris je ne vous oublie pas...

bon ok je ne peux pas mettre de chapitre je voulais simplement répondre à vos reviews et en profiter pour vous rappeler que je n'abandonnerai pas AJRPTP...

Un mois est vite passé je ne peux me connecter au net que depuis mon lycée et je risque gros à transmettre cette note... En fait je ne vois pas ce qu'ils pourraient bien me faire mais on a pas le droit de consulter le net sans raisons de travail scolaire...

Sinon grande nouvelle à partir de novembre j'aurais un ordi (normalement) et donc je pourrais up loader plus souvent...

J'adore vous raconter ma vie enfin passons au reviews !

* * *

**RAR**

G dépassé les 111 reviews ! j'en ai 112 !!! MERCI

Onarluca : faut toujours prendre les choses avec philosophie et bonne humeur ! ce n'est qu'un mois et en plus comme j'ai plein de temps le chapitre n'en sera que meilleur !

Kaphey : Bon je sais que je suis partie un peu en style entre Pansy et Ron mais ça me faisait marrer bref sinon... Un lemon court c'est vrai car le prochain que je vous prépare est terrible !....

Selene : et malheureusement ce n'est pas une blague j'aurais aimé mais ce n'est pas le cas... je réponds juste au reviews aujourd'hui je n'ai pas le temps de taper les chapitres au lycée même si je tape vite... Désolé et à très vite !

Princesse Magique : je ne comptait pas m'arrêter ça tombe bien !

Zick : effectivement ce n'était que le premier et mon tout premier que j'ai tapé... enfin bref... je vous en prépare un beaucoup plus mieux pour très bientôt !

Myncat : et oui dans seulement un mois enfin ça fait plus que trois semaines ! Il sera mis le soir des vacances je penses et j'espère sauf si je suis de soirée... Quoique je sois capable d'annuler juste pour vous ! Trop chou le piti Draco... Il est adorable !

Nardy : En fait le Pansy Ron n'était qu'un petit del je ne crois pas que je vais écrire une fic sur eux mais on ne sait jamais ! Sérieusement je pense que je vais rester sur des drarry... a bientôt

Hermylove : Hello nouvelle revieur(se), ravie que cette fic te plaise ! A très vite pour un nouveau chapitre !

* * *

Fin des RAR...

Je tenais juste a vous dire que toutes vos reviews me touches beaucoup et que ça fait du bien quand on va pas très bien parce qu'on est seul dans son 18m2 d'étudiant de se sentir soutenu... MERCI !

Bisous a tous et à très très vite...

Dinoushette.


	22. comment faire regretter les actes passés

Qui m'a dit que ce serait long? Ça passe vite un mois vous trouvez pas!!! Je sais il n'y a que 2 semaines de passée mais je suis exceptionnellement rentrée pour voir pour mon ordi portable! Donc en bref voici un nouveau chapitre!

**RAR:** J'ai quand même eu des messages... Enfin un!

Malicia Malfoy: merci pour le Waouhou, ça fait plaisir... Pour le couple Ron Pansy je ne m'attarderai pas dessus n'étant pas très fan! Remarque c'est moi qui écris cette fiction et le couple qui compte c'est (roulement de tambour) Harry et Draco! J'en étais où....oui donc Ron et Pansy vont juste être mentionné mais pas réellement présent... sinon VIVE LES SLASH!

**Disclamer:** Cette œuvre (si on peut appeler cela comme ça!) donc cette chose est mon œuvre. Enfin ce qui concerne les histoires a deux francs, les blagues pourries, et les scènes déplorables. La véritable chanceuse c'est JK Rowling qui a trouvé le petit Harry et le petit Draco un jour par hasard (Avoue qu'ils existent vraiment s'il te plait).

**Histoire**: Drarry un couple quasi mythique en un seul nom!

**Résumer:** la vengeance peut aboutir à la pire des souffrances lorsqu'elle se retourne contre ses auteurs... Dégoûté à vie de la gente féminine, on le comprend, Harry saute sur son petit chéri enfin lui demande de lui sauter dessus...

**NDLA:** les actions sont en italique si elles sont pendant des phrases.

**READ & ENJOY**

* * *

**CHP 18: COMMENT FAIRE REGRETER LES ACTES PASSES**

10h, dimanche 2 novembre, le soleil brille, les oiseaux gazouillent, les feuilles volètent et se déposent de-ci de-là laissant ainsi des amas de couleur orangé, et trois amis allongés dans la pelouse pensent à leurs amants encore endormis...

(HP) "C'est merveilleux!

(HG) –Qu'est ce qui est merveilleux?

(HP) –L'amour! D'ailleurs pendant que le miens n'est pas là... Draco va avoir 17 ans vendredi prochain. Je pensais que nous pouvions lui organiser une petite fête...

(HG) –Si tu veux Harry...

(RW) –De quoi? _Bâillement_

(HP) –Une fête, pour l'anniversaire de Dray. Tu dors où quoi?

(RW) – Je n'ai pas dormis, impossible de trouver le sommeil...

(HG)_ bâillement_ –Pareil et du coup moi fatiguée...

(HP) –Je vous crois vachement... Bon il ne va pas tarder je penses donc j'aimerai que l'on parles de cette soirée... Je sais que le délai est court mais bon. Je pensais à quelque chose de simple musique et de quoi faire la fête. Je pensais à la salle sur demande c'est plus pratique. Je m'occuperais du ravitaillement. On va lui montrer que les gryffondors savent faire la fête...

(HG) –Comme tu veux. Je m'occupe des invitations avec Ron et c'est parfait. Il arrive...

(HP) – Pas un mot."

Draco traversait la pelouse en direction de son Harry avec un air triomphant sur le visage. Arrivé en face de lui et lui fit un baiser entre la passion torride et la passion brulante.

(DM) "Bonjour toi!

(HP) –Bonjour mon amour.

(DM) –Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé?

(HP) –Je n'en ai pas eu le cœur. Tu ressemblais à un ange.

(DM) –Ca va? Bien dormi?

(HP) –Superbement bien! Et toi?

(DM) –Parfaitement bien...

(HG) –Les amoureux vous dites si on dérange...

(DM) –Pardon. Bonjour comment allez vous ce matin? Vous avez des petites mines, mal dormi?

(RW) –Impossible de trouver le sommeil...

(HG) –Pareil!

(DM) –Qu'est ce qui vous arrive? Rien de grave j'espère vous savez vous pouvez m'en parler...

(RW) –Harry il est souvent comme ça? Il me fait peur!

(DM) –Je me soucie de votre santé!C'est tout.

(RW) –C'est juste que j'ai pas l'habitude...

(HP) –Va falloir la prendre!

_Rires_

(HP) – Sérieusement... Qu'est ce qui vous arrive les cauchemars c'est, enfin c'était mon rayon! Racontez tout à Ryrry...

(HG) –Euh... En fait je ne me sens pas prête à passer les ASPICS.

(DM) –Relax c'est dans 8 mois... Tu as tout le temps qu'il te faut pour réviser... Et pour toi Ron?

(RW) –En fait j'ai reçu une lettre de mon frère Percy...

(HP) –Et il te voulait quoi? Qu'on lui sauve la peau et qu'on le couvre pour lui éviter Azkaban ne lui suffit pas?

(RW) –Il voulait simplement des nouvelles de la famille. Rien d'autre...

(HP) –Je voie... Arrêtez de me mentir... Qui sont ils?"

Deux jeunes gryffondor prirent la couleur la plus proche possible du rouge de leur écharpe...

(HG) "Qui?

(HP) –les personnes avec qui vous avez passés la nuit!

(DM) –Harry c'est leur vie privée... Ils font ce qu'il veut... Et je suis certain qu'ils ne te mentent pas!

(HG) –Draco a raison... Je m'inquiète vraiment pour les Aspics en plus...

(HP) –OK, c'est bon... Je vous crois. Excusez moi je dois aller travailler la potion j'ai pas fini le travail pour demain.

(DM) –Attends je viens avec toi je n'ai pas fini la défense. Bye

(HG) –A plus tard.

0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo.

"Ta chambre ou mon appart?

-As ton avis? Je préfère l'endroit où je suis sure d'être seul avec toi.

-Des idées peut-être?

-Non, pas du tout!

-Pourquoi tu les as soutenu tout à l'heure?

-Pour nous venger! On sait qu'ils nous mentent en plus de nous concocter des plans minables!

-J'ai eu une idée... Elle vaut ce qu'elle vaut...

-J'écoute!

-Chaque année, à la rentrée, notre cher directeur Albus Dumbledore, nous fait chanter l'hymne de Poudlard.

-Ne me le rappelle pas, c'est déjà assez dur de devoir le vivre...

-Et bien l'idée me vient des jumeaux, les frères de Ron... Ce matin je repensais à notre première rentrée ils ont interprétés l'hymne sur la marche funèbre...

-Je ne voie pas le lien

-Attends la fin! Faut les coincer! On va leur dire que l'on sait tout! Et que s'ils veulent que l'on reste muet sur ce qu'ils font dans certaines salles la nuit, ils doivent s'excuser devant tout le collège de leur comportement envers nous. Et pour cela, rien ne vaut un bon hymne chanté sur petit papa Noël ou encore pire sur la danse des canards...

-Bonne idée..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o...

Salle commune des préfets en chef, 16h03min 17s...

Harry et Draco entrèrent en fracas dans la pièce. Ron et Hermione qui révisaient paisiblement leur prochain devoir de métamorphose firent un bon de 2M de haut dans leurs fauteuils

(DM) "On sait tout!

(HP) –Pas la peine de nous mentir!

(HG) –Vous savez quoi?

(HP) –Tout, T.O.U.T., Tout! On veut des excuses publiques!

(RW) –Je ne comprends pas!

(DM) –Oh, que si tu comprends très bien!

(HP) –A moins qu'ils veuillent qu'on leur rafraîchisse la mémoire!

(DM) –Pourtant c'est pas si vieux que cela...

(HG) –On se calme, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

(HP) –Tu leur rafraîchis les idées?

(DM) –Comme tu veux..." Draco sortit un bout de papier de sa poche. " But de l'opération: Rendre Harry heureux! Moyens déployés: Tous même les pires!!! Finalité supposé: Même si c'est étrange à dire, que Harry et Malfoy sortent ensemble!... Ca vous rappelle quelque chose ou je dois continuer?

(HP) –On sait pour le reste aussi!... J'ai du mal à dormir... C'est ça et Draco et moi Quand on est seul on tricote!

(DM) –Harry ne va pas trop loin non plus. N'étale pas notre vie sexuelle devant nos amis s'il te plait.

(HP) –Enfin bref, comme je disais avant que le sexy blond non peroxydé qui se trouve à coté de moi ne m'interrompe, on sait tout!

(HG) _imitation de Bubulle mon poisson rouge_

(RW) –Enfin les gars c'était pour vous donner un coup de pouce...

(DM) –On a pas besoin d'aide on a pas deux ans...

(HP) –On veut des excuses publiques!

(DM) –Devant toute l'école

(HP) –Et un peu plus que 'Draco, Harry on s'excuse'

(DM) –On veut des excuses et l'hymne de Poudlard!

(HP) –Pour faire plaisir à Dumbledore!

(DM) –Et sur le rythme de la danse des canards et avec la chorégraphie!

(HP) –Pour nous faire plaisir!

(RW) –On va trouver un moyen de s'arranger!

(DM) –Vous ne voulez pas que Poudlard ait connaissance de vos escapades nocturnes...

(HG) –Vous n'allez pas nous faire ça tout de même c'est un peu poussé...

(HP) –Vous le ferez de gré ou de force!

(DM) –Et si c'est de force... Ca risque d'être plus méchant...

(HP) –Vous avez jusqu'au repas pour vous entraîner! Bon courage..."

Harry et Draco sortirent de la pièce de la même manière qu'ils étaient entrés. Et purent enfin laisser exploser leur fou rire tant bien que mal contenu depuis 10min...

"On fait quoi maintenant?

-Que dirais tu d'une promenade au bord du lac..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(HP) "Vous attendez quoi?

(HG) –Rien

(HP) –Plus le temps passe plus Draco s'impatiente... Regardez le à sa table il tient sa baguette depuis le début du repas au cas ou vous auriez besoin d'un 'coup de pouce'

(RW) –Mais Harry tout le monde mange...

(HP) –C'est là que réside tout l'intérêt... Tout le monde est là! Dois je vous rappeler les raisons de tout ceci?

(RW) –C'est bon on y va..."

Hermione et Ron montèrent sur la table plus enthousiaste que l'auteur de la fiction avant un devoir de 5 heures et sous le regard interloqués de leurs camarades.

(HG) "Hum, hum, Excusez nous de vous déranger en plein repas.

(RW) –Mais voila, nous avons fait quelque chose que nous n'aurions pas du faire... Nous nous sommes intéressés à des problèmes qui n'étaient pas les notre...

(HG) –Aussi nous faisons nos excuses aux personnes que nous avons pu blesser où contrarier...

(RW) –Pour bien nous excuser auprès de tout le monde, nous allons interpréter l'hymne de Poudlard...

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts Hoggy warty Hogwarts

Teach us something please

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff

For now they're bare and full of air

Dead flies and bits of fluff

So teach us things worse knowing

Bring back what we've forgot

Just do the best we'll do the rest

And learn until our brain all rot"

Le plus drôle pendant leur prestation vocale n'était pas le fait qu'ils se secouent le bas des reins mais la réaction des professeurs. Trelawney se promit de ne plus jamais sortir de sa tour, Rogue s'étouffait avec sa purée de carotte, Mac Gonagall imitait Hermione imitant Bubulle, Dumby semblait très heureux et Sirius était plus qu'interloqué. Quant à Harry et Draco ils tenaient leur revanche

(HG) "On s'excuse de vous avoir importuné...

(RW) –Bon appétit..."

Pendant qu'ils descendaient de la table une voie s'éleva de la table professorale.

"Bravo mes enfants. S'excuser publiquement demande beaucoup de courage. Et l'idée de chanter notre hymne est remarquable aussi je vous accorde 15 points chacun pour le courage dont vous avez fait preuve. Maintenant continuons ce bon repas"

0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

Plus tard, chambre de Draco.

"J'y crois pas c'est injuste!

-Dray! Ils l'ont fait non? Ils ont eu l'air ridicule...

-C'était ton idée et c'est eux qui ont eu les points!

-Si ce n'est qu'une histoire de points persécute un ou deux première année de ma maison!

-Peux pas! Pas envie d'en parler! Remords...

-Pardon?

-J'arrive pas à enlever de points aux gryffies

-C'est vrai?

-Je leur en donnerai parce que tu es dans leur maison ...

-Au secours! Appelez Pompom, Ron a raison tu es malade! Tu ne ferais pas un peu de fièvre?

-Non, sauf quand je touche ta peu là je brûle de désir pour toi!

-Si ce n'est que ça... On est bien ici... Ca change...

-C'est plus grand chez toi.

-J'aime bien être ici! Avec toi dans ton univers...

-c'est le même que le tient sauf que c'est vert et argent et que j'ai ce superbe insigne de préfet... MERDE!

-Qu'est ce qui se passe?

-J'étais supposé patrouiller ce soir et ce depuis la fin du repas.

-C'était y'a deux heures!

-Non, je vais y aller vu que l'on doit rendre compte de nos découvertes à 22h30. Restes ici! Je reviens très vite je t'aime!

-A tout à l'heure... euh Dray...

-Un baiser et j'y vais???

- Non ce n'est pas ça? Avant de partir enfile au moins un pantalon!"

* * *

Voila c'est fini pour cette fois ci mes chéris!

Vous voulez me faire plaisir? Alors envoyez moi plein de reviews!

Si vous avez les paroles de l'hymne en français n'hésitez pas je le mettrai à la place merci...

A très très vite

Ziboucs

Dinoushette

ps: **REVIEWS**


	23. comment te le dire?

Et oui c'est les vacances alors chapitre pour tous et à toute heure. J'ai enfin eu mon ordi portable je vais donc vous up loader plus souvent vu que j'aurais un accès permanent à la bête !!!

* * *

**RAR :** peu de reviews que c'est il passé ce chapitre vous a-t-il déplu ? Avez-vous abandonné la lecture de cette fic qui est ... bref auteur au bord du suicide... lol ! Je vous mets un beau grand et long chapitre inachevé au moment où je vous écrit ceci mais je pense que ça va être bien...

_Onarluca :_ Toujours fidèle à la review ! une scène avec Draco tout nu dans Poudlard poursuivi par le baron sanglant 'Mais enfin Monsieur Malfoy c'est indigne d'un serpentard'... pas mal mais j'ai préféré le couvrir, il aurait pu attraper froid!

_Zick :_

Auteuse : Draco ne t'en fait pas je te préviens en cas de slash!

Harry : ça tombe bien je préférerai que cela se fasse avec lui !

Draco : Encore heureux ! Bon c'est pour quand tu m'avais dit bientôt ! Et ça fait déjà longtemps

Auteuse : Chaque chose en son temps... Mais bientôt !

* * *

**Disclamer :** tout ceci n'est pas de moi, je parle de la base de l'âme de la fiction de son inspiration ... le reste que vous aimiez ou pas vient de moi oui je sais c'est pas terrible et alors !

**Histoire**: Depuis le temps que j'écris cette fiction vous devriez savoir

**Résumé:** dans le dernier chapitre un préfet et une préfète en chef ont chanté l'hymne de Poudlard en dansant sur la danse des canard comble du ridicule étant donné que c'était devant tout le monde!

**READ & ENJOY**

* * *

**CHP 18: COMMENT TE LE DIRE?**

« Debout !

-Hein quoi ?

-Harry, lève toi !

-Non je dors...

-Tu ne dors pas tu parles ! Et je ne pense pas qu'arriver en retard au cours de potion soit très bien vu...

-Dans ce cas là je n'y vais pas ! J'ai besoin de dormir, je suis trop fatigué... tu m'as tué hier...

-Et je lui dis quoi à Rogue ? 'Vous voudrez bien excusez Monsieur Potter ce matin. On a fait des Prouesses hier soir et il est fatigué...' Et je te signale au passage que moi aussi j'aimerai dormir !

-La partie sur Rogue m'a convaincu. Il ne se remettrai jamais d'une telle nouvelle et on risque de m'accuser je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver à Azkaban pour avoir rendu un prof complètement fou ! N'empêche que je resterais bien dormir !

-Une bonne douche et ça ira mieux.

-Quelle heure est il ?

-7h00...

-Juste le temps de passer à mon appart de prendre une douche rapide de me changer et de prendre un petit dej'

-Pas la peine de partir jusqu'à ton appart. Tes affaires pour aujourd'hui son ici. Un elfe a du te les amener.

-Dobby ?

-Je ne sais pas, figure toi que je dormais cette nuit ! Enfin après que tu m'ais achevé... Bon à la douche sinon je n'aurais pas le temps de prendre la mienne ! »

Harry sortit de la chambre, Draco s'allongeât quelques instant sur son lit. La porte se rouvrit bien vite.

« Déjà de retour ?

-C'est occupé.

-Hermione a raté son réveil ? D'habitude c'est je me lève à six heure pour être sur d'être la première à la bibliothèque

-Le pire c'était l'année dernière elle venait nous réveiller dans notre dortoir !

-On aura pas le temps de prendre chacun une douche...

-sauf si on la prend ensemble !

-C'est une excellente idée...

-Ca doit être libre maintenant.

-Allons y ! Je te suis. »

Harry suivi par Draco descendit l'escalier menant au salon commun. Hermione était assise sur un des canapés relisant une énième fois l'histoire de Poudlard. Elle ne leva pas les yeux vers l'escalier menant à l'antre du Serpentard.

HG « Désolé Draco la salle de bain est occupée

HP –On a le droit de savoir par qui ?

HG –Harry ! Bonjour bien dormi ? Tu es ici ? Ca va ?

HP –Tout va très bien si ce n'est que ma meilleure amie refuse de me dire qui se trouve derrière ces murs. Est-ce un bel inconnu ou un minable que la belle oubliera dès demain ??? »

A ce moment précis le loquet de la salle d'eau tourna. Hermione détourna son regard d'Harry se préoccupant plus intensément de l'implantation des poils de ce superbe tapis qui gisait à ses pieds. Visiblement, la personne derrière cette porte devait être quelqu'un qu'il connaissait et qu'il n'aurait certainement pas soupçonné d'entretenir des relations si privilégiées avec sa meilleure amie. Intérieurement il priait pour que cette personne ne soit pas Severus Rogue, Quoique le voyant ainsi en caleçon et tenant dans sa main celle de Draco il aurait certainement fait un infarctus ou une commotion cérébrale qui leur aurai valu l'interruption pour une durée indéterminée des cours de potions... (L'auteur s'excuse pour cet égarement soudain) Une fraction de seconde plus tard la porte s'ouvrit.

HP « Sirius ?

SB –Harry ?

HP –Hermione ? Sirius ? Vous... enfin... et... vous... ensemble ?

SB –Oui Harry...

HP –Depuis quand ?

HG –Sept mois environ

HP –Vous comptiez m'en parler un jour ?

SB –On attendait le bon moment

HP –Et c'est quand le bon moment ?

HG –Excuse nous, on ne voulait pas que tu l'interprètes mal. On s'aime, et on est ensemble

HP- Et vous pensiez quoi ? Que je penserai qu'entre vous ce n'est que sexuel ! Vous avez une basse estime de moi !

SB –En fait pour être honnête au début...

HG –Y'avait que ça !

SB –Mais maintenant, je sais qu'Hermione est la femme de ma vie.

HP –Je suis content pour vous ! Draco tu viens on a une douche à prendre » La manière dont il avait dit cette phrase montrait pourtant le contraire

Draco entra docilement dans la salle de bain suivi par Harry qui ferma et verrouilla la porte. Draco n'avait jamais vu sa némesis autant énervé une flamme étrange brillait dans ses yeux.

« Et tu étais au courant ! Et tu ne m'as rien dit !

-Harry calme toi. Je leur avais promis de ne rien te dire.

-Et alors ? Je suis déçu de leur attitude. Et toi tu ne m'as rien dit ... Tu sais ce qui me chagrine c'est que tu m'ai menti !

-Harry, je... je ne t'ai pas menti ! Je t'ai juste caché une partie de la vérité. Mais est ce que ça compte vraiment de savoir qui couche avec qui ? Qui aime qui ? Ce qui compte c'est que je t'aime toi ! (NDLA : Il est parfait ce mec...)

-C'est vrai tu as raison. Ils font ce qu'ils veulent mais ils auraient pu m'en parler avant tout de même.

-Ils auraient du, mais c'est ainsi. Bon on la prend cette douche ? »

Il se déshabillèrent chose rapide étant donné leur précédente tenue a savoir des sous vêtements et entrèrent sous l'eau. Ils se lavèrent mutuellement ce qui ne les laissa pas de marbre. Ils ne firent qu'un là sous la pluie chaude de la douche, avides de découvrir un peu plus le corps de l'autre. Mais l'heure elle continuait de tourner. Et sans s'en rendre compte ils étaient déjà en retard au cours de Rogue. Ils se séchèrent et s'habillèrent rapidement.

« Un petit dej' rapide et direction les cachots, pour deux heures de pur joie et de bonheur...

-Harry, je ne te l'avais jamais dit mais ton tatouage est superbe ; bien que mon choix n'aurait pas été le même...

-Merci je l'ai fait l'année dernière, peu de temps après mon piercing... » Harry enfila sa montre, une grimace tordit son visage.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Regardes » Harry montra sa montre à Draco.

« 8h20 ! Putain ! Faut qu'on y aille ! Et vite !

-Pas de petit dej' ce matin je pense...

-Grouille... »

--------------------------------------------------

Ils entrèrent dans la salle sans même frapper. Toute la classe se tourna vers eux, leurs regards alternant entre les deux nouveaux venus et le professeur, craignant les reparties cinglantes du maître des lieux.

« Messieurs Malfoy et Potter, vous vous êtes enfin décidés à nous rejoindre ? Comme ceci est aimable de votre part ! Vous avez trente trois minutes de retard pouvons nous en connaître les raisons ?

-Professeur, nous nous excusons de ce retard. Harry et moi avons des raisons d'être en retard mais je crois que vous ne les apprécieriez pas.

-Comment pouvez vous juger à ma place Monsieur Malfoy ?

-Ce ne sont que des suppositions Monsieur.

-Alors quelles sont elles, ces raisons ? Monsieur Potter ?

-Euh... je... enfin... on ... je ne peux rien vous dire Monsieur ! Cela ne vous concerne pas !

-Je vous laisse une dernière chance de vous expliquer. Monsieur Malfoy peut-être aurez vous plus de cohérence que Monsieur Potter.

-Comme vous l'as dit Harry, cela ne vous concerne point ! Je ne vous dirai rien.

-Je vous peut-être que le directeur de cette école aura plus de chance que moi pour vous faire parler de votre retard... Vous êtes exclus de mon cours jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Allez le voir et portez lui ceci. Je le laisse seul juge de votre punition. En tant que préfet en chef Monsieur Malfoy vous me décevez énormément et si cela ne tenait qu'à moi je vous ôterai ce titre dans l'instant. Sortez immédiatement vous distrayez mes élèves. »

------------------------------------

« Si cela n'est pas être énervé...

-Il a gardé son calme, je l'ai déjà vu plus en colère que cela.

-Ah bon ? Et dans quelle circonstances ?

-Tu me promets de ne le dire à personne ?

-Bien sur.

-Voila Rogue est mon parrain. En fait il était très proche de ma mère... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

-Draco, je vois très bien, oui !

-Et un jour il était au manoir je devais avoir deux ans mais je m'en rappelle. Ma mère lui avait annoncé sa volonté de divorcer de mon père, à cause de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Mais Severus ne l'entendait pas comme elle. A vrai dire, il lui a dit de but en blanc qu'il préférerait pourrir sur une colline ou se faire dévorer le foie durant toute l'éternité plutôt que de l'épouser puis il a ajouté un truc du style 'de toute manière je l'aime encore même si elle a épousé Potter et qu'elle est morte'... Et ce avant de lézarder la façade en claquant la porte.

-Pardon ?

-Il a lézardé la façade en claquant la porte.

-Non, pas ça la phrase d'avant ! Je vais lui faire la peau à cette ordure. Comment oses t'il penser à ma mère de cette façon !

-Harry calmes toi. Le tuer ne réglerai rien de toute manière.

-T'as le mot de passe ?

-Hein ?

-Un mot de passe sert à ouvrir une porte dans le cas présent celle du bureau de Dumbledore !

-Harry, je sais à quoi servent les mots de passe... bref. Violette en sucre. Encore une de ses lubies Moldues

-Certainement... » La statue pivota sur elle-même laissant apparaître un escalier en colimaçon. Ils montèrent et frappèrent à la porte du bureau.

« Entrez » Ils trouvèrent le directeur à cheval sur un balai trifouillant parmi les nombreux volumes de sa bibliothèque personnelle ; il se trouvait à environ trois mètres du sol.

AD « Harry, Draco ? Que faites vous ici ?

HP -Tenez de la part du professeur Rogue

AD –Je vois, quelles sont les raisons de ce retard en cours ?

HP –Et bien directeur c'est plutôt compliqué.

AD –N'ayez crainte je serai pus muet qu'un sombral est invisible aux âmes pures.

HP –Et bien voilà, hier soir je me suis endormi dans la chambre de Draco et ce matin la salle de bain était occupée et enfin Sirius en est sortit et bref nous avons discuté et ensuite il a fallu que nous prenions notre douche et voila comment nous sommes arrivés en retard au cours de potion.

AD –En langage décodé, c'est que toi et Draco avez dormi ensemble, que tu as découvert pour Hermione et Sirius, et enfin que vous avez perdu du temps sous la douche...

DM (écarlate)-C'est cela directeur. Comment savez vous tout cela ?

AD –On ne devient pas directeur sans raisons. Je suppose que le professeur Rogue me laisse seul juge de votre punition. Bien vous allez me promettre de toujours arriver en avance en potion. Ensuite vous présenterez vos excuses aux professeur Rogue. Mais pour le moment allez voir si Sirius n'a pas besoin d'un coup de main...

HP –C'est tout ?

AD –Que veux tu de plus ? L'amour est légitime tout comme la passion vous êtes quasiment des adultes, je ne vois pas en quoi Poudlard doit s'immiscer dans vos histoires ! Evitez juste de trop la laisser transparaître

DM –Merci directeur.

HP –Bonne fin de journée. »

Ils sortirent de la pièce et partirent en direction du bureau du surveillant Black (NDLA : De Sirius si vous préférez il n'est pas payé au black à ce que je sache quoique je ne sache pas vraiment comment l'école le paye... ça n'a rien a voir avec l'histoire il me semble !)

-----------------------------------

SB « Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Vous avez potion il me semble ! » Harry s'affala sur un des fauteuils du bureau

HP « Disons que ce cher Rogue n'a pas apprécié notre retard à son cours. Et Dumbledore nous envoie te voir.

SB –Sur ce point je comprends Servilo. Bref Albus veut que je vous fasses faire quelque chose mais je n'ai rien à vous faire faire... Allez travailler à la bibliothèque vous devez bien en avoir assez du travail !

DM –Merci Sirius.

SB –Harry tu pourrais rester deux minutes s'il te plait ?

HP –On se retrouve tout à l'heure à la biblio... » Draco sortit de la pièce et partit vers la pièce que préfère Hermione dans le château.

« Tu voulais me parler ?

-Effectivement, excuse moi de ne rien t'avoir dit pour Hermione et moi. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne voulait pas... au contraire... c'est moi qui ne voulais pas. Je te sentais mal, je voulais que tu te sentes mieux. On allait t'en parler en septembre mais il y a eu Ginny et ensuite le problème Draco.

-Sirius arrête de vouloir me protéger. Tu sais je n'ai besoin de personne excepté Draco. Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents J'ai cru te perdre... en bref je me suis blindé. La seule chose qui m'ai fait partir c'es que je me sentais étouffé, poursuivi. Tu es mon parrain je t'aime beaucoup, mais tu sais je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé. »Harry se leva de son siège et sortit de la pièce.

« C'est ce que tu crois Harry... c'est ce que tu crois... »

----------------------------------------

Le reste de la semaine c'était quasiment bien passé. Draco avait parlé à Severus et ce dernier avait accepté de les revoir en cours. Harry l'avait même surprit à sourire en regardant à leur table. Hermione ne parlait plus à Harry trop irritée de sa réaction. Ce qui lui l'énervait encore plus contre elle et contre Sirius, qu'il évitait soigneusement.

Cette semaine passa quand même bien vite, vendredi en fin d'après midi il pu profiter des entraînements de Quiddich de Serpentard pour s'évader de Poudlard direction Pré-au-lard. Il fit quelques courses pour la soirée d'anniversaire de Draco. Il acheta également quelques cadeaux, fit quelques autres boutiques et rentra à l'école.

Il passa par le magasin de confiserie dont le passage secret débouchait au niveau de la sorcière bossue. Arrivé dans le couloir une voie le tira de ses songes.

« Qu'est ce que tu faisais à Pré-au-lard ?

-Si on te le demande tu diras que tu ne sais pas !

-Harry ! je te demande ce que tu faisais à Pré-au-lard !

-...

-Je te signale que tu n'es pas majeur et que je suis ton tuteur légal

-Mais tu n'es pas et ne seras jamais mon père !

-Donne moi la carte des maraudeurs et ta cape d'invisibilité !

-Jamais !

-Tu m'obliges à sévir !

-Tu comptes me donner des leçons ? Je n'utilise pas ses objets pour jouer des tours aux serpentard moi ! Je suis simplement allé à Pré-au-lard.

-On avait 15 ans ! Et ce n'est pas le propos ! Tu me déçois Harry !

-C'est vrai je ne suis pas le gentil petit Harry que tout le monde voudrait que je sois !

-Harry, je te le répète une dernière fois ! Donne moi la carte des maraudeurs et ta cape d'invisibilité.

-Et moi aussi je te le répète ; JAMAIS !

-Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi.

-Lâche moi !

-Rêve pas !

-Tu peux me coller, m'enlever des points, demander mon exclusion, comme tu veux ! Mais je ne te donnerai jamais la carte ni ma cape ! C'est bien clair ? J'ai été trop déçu par toi pour t'obéir comme un petit chien obéirait à son maître !

-Tu dépasses les bornes ! Tu m'obliges à agir ! Suis moi ! »

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre la suite dès que possible !

Sinon Rien sauf des REVIEWS je voudrais que ma boite explose me demandant d'arrêter ses souffrances...

Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ?

A bientôt

Ziboux

Dinoushette


	24. champagne?

Et voici le grand retour de la suite ! Je crois savoir que celle-ci est attendue...

* * *

**RAR :**

Lili : Merci. Tu as eu du courage de tout lire en 24h même moi son auteur, m'en sens incapable ! Surtout que je reste très critique !!! Enfin bref voici la suite. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant.

Princesse magique : merci et voici la suite...

Zick : 

_Auteuse _: Harry ! Viens ici ! T'es passé où ? Arrête de te cacher j'ai besoin de toi sur ce coup...

_Draco :_ Il ne reviendra qu'en cas de lemon bien citronné !

_Auteuse _: est si je le promet en fin de chapitre il viendra au début ?

_Harry _: Seulement si ça vaut le coup !

_Hermione _: Potter te voila je vais te faire la peau tu as fait une bosse à Siri...

_Draco : _c'était juste pour rire !...

_Auteuse _: et c'était très drôle ! Dégage Hermione, je dois parler à Harry ! C'est promis je te fais un super lemon !

_Hermione (à part)_ : je déteste cette auteuse !

_Auteuse :_ Alors ?

_Harry et Draco :_ On commence quand ?

(Dsl)...

Andadrielle : ne t'excuse pas c'était juste une remarque pour avoir plus de reviews (on s'habitue à en recevoir !). Que va faire Sirius ??? Je ne sais pas encore je répond aux reviews avant d'écrire la chapitre ! Sinon tu m'avais dit de te prévenir quand j'aurais publié mon nouveau slash drarry... C'est D'amour de haine et de miséricorde... Si tu as l'occasion de le lire dit moi ce que tu en penses. C'est tout la suite se trouve plus bas ! ; )

Onarluca : voici la suite j'avais dit que je me débrouillerai pour publier le plus vite possible... ou si je ne l'avais pas dis je l'avais pensé...

* * *

**Disclamer :** vous connaissez tous le refrain... JKR...

**Histoire **: amour, amour, amour et disputes....

**Résumé :** Quand Harry joue à l'ado énervant... Quand Sirius pète un plomb...

**READ & ENJOY**

* * *

**CHP19 : CHAMPAGNE?**

« Tu dépasses les bornes ! Tu m'obliges à agir ! Suis moi ! »

Sirius empoigna Harry par la manche de sa robe et le dirigea à travers l'école. Arrivé devant son bureau il ouvrit la porte en fracas, et le forçat à s'asseoir.

« Ne t'imagine pas que sous prétexte, que nous sommes dans mon bureau, tu t'en sortira plus facilement ! Tu as deux possibilités : soit tu me dis ce que tu faisais à Pré-au-lard, soit je préviens le conseil d'établissement avec le risque d'une exclusion définitive !

-Allons y gaiement pourquoi faire dans la dentelle. Je suis sorti une heure à Pré-au-lard !

-Là n'est pas la question à tu pensé aux risques que tu encourrais ?

-Je te signale que j'ai tué Voldemort, alors les dangers de sortir à Pré-au-lard... tu me fais rire !

-Il reste encore des mangemorts !

-Si ce n'est que pour cela... bref tu m'excuseras, j'ai d'autres choses à faire !

-tu restes assis ! Ne t'imagine pas que l'on te doit tout ! En ce moment tu es plus qu'infernal. Personne ne te reconnaît vraiment, Ron et Hermione s'inquiètent beaucoup... Tout comme moi et Remus.

-Allons y pour une psychanalyse ! Tu veux savoir quoi ? Si c'est la mort de mes parents qui me projette à ma propre mort ou si c'est le fait que j'ai été battu toute mon enfance ou encore que j'ai tué des gens ?

-Harry James Sirius Lacklan Potter! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de ne plus te comporter en petit con!

-Je ne savais pas que j'avais autant de prénoms...

-Pourtant c'est le cas ! Arrête de me couper s'il te plait ! Je disais donc que l'on ne te reconnaît plus ! Qu'est ce qui te rend comme ça ? Tu te comportes comme un ado en crise !

-Je te signale que ce n'est pas moi qui ai eu 35 ans, moi je n'ai que 17 ans alors excuse moi si je ne suis qu'un ado ! J'ai beau lui ressembler, il faut que tu comprennes que je ne suis pas mon père ! Et que toi tu n'es pas le mien ! Tu es mon parrain, c'est tout ! Maintenant ce que je fais me concerne et en aucun cas ne te concerne toi !...

-C'est vrai, tu as raisons. Vas y quitte Poudlard quand tu veux, fais toi tuer, je m'en fout ! On s'en fout tous de ta vie c'est pour ça qu'on réagit comme ça !... Je sais que tu n'es pas James. Je sais que je ne suis pas ton père. Mais qui suis-je pour toi ? Je suis ton parrain comme tu le dis si bien, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de passer des heures à me demander où tu es ce que tu fais... Harry que tu le veuille ou non, tu es sous ma garde et ce tant que tu n'es pas majeur... Et même si toi, tu ne le voies pas ainsi, je m'occupe de toi comme je m'occuperai de mon propre fils. Et je continuerai parce que James est mon frère de cœur et qu'il me l'a demandé. Le temps que j'ai passé à Azkaban je l'ai passé à me demander si un jour je pourrais te revoir et avoir enfin ta garde. Je me suis enfui parce que j'en avais marre d'attendre. Et toi maintenant, tu me poignarde dans le dos, on parlait avant j'avais l'impression de compter pour toi... Mais aujourd'hui !... Vas-y explique moi... je ne comprends plus rien... Dis moi ce que tu me reproches... »

Sirius sentait qu'il en avait dit trop, Harry semblait décontenancé. Il regardait le sol et restait comme tétanisé. Il prit la parole sa voie était bien différente de celle qu'il avait deux minutes auparavant.

« C'est si simple et si compliqué, c'est une accumulation de chose ce n'est pas du tout lié à toi et Hermione... Depuis cet été que j'ai vu mes parents je me sens encore plus coupable de tout... J'ai été le catalyseur d'un nombre insensé de malheur depuis ma naissance... Ma tante quand j'étais petit m'avait dit une fois que si mes parents étaient morts c'était parce que j'étais très méchant... Aujourd'hui c'est ce que je ressens... » Harry se mit à pleurer

« Ne dit pas n'importe quoi voyons tu ne fais de mal à personne.

-Sirius j'ai peur ! Peur de vous faire du mal... je m'éloigne inconsciemment pour éviter de vous faire souffrir plus que ce n'est possible... Pour Draco je ne peux pas me séparer de lui c'est mon oxygène sans lui je meurs. J'ai si peur qu'IL revienne et ne vous tue.

-Voldemort est mort et enterré, enfin incinéré et dispersé aux quatre coins du pays. Son âme est enfermée à gringotts et tu es le gardien de cette pièce, seul toi en connais le code !

-Je sais mais...

-Mais quoi ? Il est parti, il ne te poursuivra plus. Il fait désormais parti des fantômes du passé. N'y pense plus, même si cela est impossible. Ta vie est devant toi... Essaies de ne pas oublier que nous sommes là. Et que te voir autant désinvolte par rapport à nos sentiments nous fait très mal ! Parce qu'on t'aime tous...

-Merci Sirius... Au fait si je suis allé à Pré-au-lard, c'est parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Draco et que l'on a prévu de faire une petite fête. Je suis allé lui acheter des cadeaux et de quoi nous amuser un peu... Et excuse moi de mes réactions exacerbées. Quelle sera ma punition ?

-Aucune. Je ne pense pas que te punir soit utile, néanmoins tu devras venir me parler plus souvent. Et ce que tu ne sais pas c'est qu'il existe deux spécimens de la carte... Quand on nous a pris l'exemplaire qui t'appartient, on en a fait un autre beaucoup plus perfectionné. Et c'est comme cela que j'ai pu savoir que tu étais à Pré-au-lard.

-Je vais faire plus attention à l'avenir. Je peux y aller ?

-Vas y au fait... Pour ce soir où ne dois je pas passer ?

-Salle sur demande. Mais ça me ferait plaisir que tu viennes et je suppose que ça plairait à Hermione aussi...

-Je vous laisse entre jeune. Vas y avant que l'entraînement de Serpentard ne soit fini, sinon Draco va se poser des questions. »

Harry se leva et se dirigeât vers la porte

« Au fait Sirius, Je ne sais pas comment te le dire mais voila prends soin d'Hermione c'est une jeune femme formidable... Quand tu disais que mon père était ton frère de cœur, elle c'est ma sœur... » Il sortit du bureau essuyant les ruisseaux humides sur ses joues d'un revers de manche.

Il se baladait seul à travers les longs couloirs de Poudlard. Il avançait sans réel but, il observait ce lieu avec toujours autant d'admiration. Cela faisait sept ans qu'il vivait ici et chaque jour l'émerveillait un peu plus. Il s'approchât d'une fenêtre celle-ci donnait sur le terrain de Quiddich. Il regarda les joueurs fendre l'air sous les ordres de leur capitaine. Et quel capitaine... Il le regardait réprimander les plus maladroits et pensa que son sourire ironique et ses attitudes hautaines qu'il affichait actuellement ne le rendaient que plus sexy. Il se décidât à le rejoindre sur le terrain.

Quand il arriva sur le terrain, Draco fonça en piqué vers lui. Il s'arrêta de manière à être une tête au dessus du brun. Les joueurs de l'équipe regardaient leur capitaine faire face au capitaine des gryffondor.

« Potter, tu viens m'espionner pour savoir comment entraîner ton équipe ?

-Oui et non... Je viens surtout voir ce qu'il ne faut pas faire...

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis...

-Tu me menaces ?

-Oui !

-Tu vas me trouver... Descends de ton balai pour voir si tu fais toujours autant le malin...

-Je ne suis pas un trouillard !

-Viens ici si tu es un homme, je t'attends. » Draco fit descendre un peu plus bas son Nimbus 2001 et en descendit, il s'approchât du brun jusqu'à sentir son souffle sur sa propre peau. Ils se fixaient, de l'électricité passaient entre eux. Leur public n'attendait qu'une chose qu'ils se battent...

« Alors, Je commence à me languir! » Draco se pencha un peu plus vers Harry et lui murmura à l'oreille « Qu'est ce que tu attends embrasse moi ! » Harry ne se laissa pas prier plus longtemps.

Leurs corps se rapprochèrent encore un peu plus, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent délicatement, Draco attrapa le cou du brun tandis que se dernier s'accrochait aux hanches du blond. Leurs langues s'effleuraient délicatement, leurs gestes révélaient tout l'amour qui régnait entre eux et la passion qui les habitaient.

Derrière eux, on pouvait voir un spectacle bien différent. Comme stupéfié en plein vol certain manquaient de tomber de leur balais tandis que d'autre faisaient un concours de gobage de mouches. Les plus valeureux d'entre eux décidèrent de s'éloigner de cette scène d'amour un peu trop personnelle à leur goût. Les deux Némésis des retrouvèrent donc rapidement seul sur le terrain.

« Façon original de finir un entraînement... J'aime beaucoup... On réessaye mardi avec mon équipe?

-La réaction ne sera pas la même, là, je pactise avec l'ennemis...

-J'appelle pas ça pactiser. Remarque si on arrive en retard en cours c'est une bonne excuse. 'Vous faisiez quoi ? On pactisait...', pratique pour se sortir de situations gênantes... Comme tout à l'heure...

-Regarde moi... Toi, tu as pleuré ?...

-On peut rien te cacher...

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

-Juste une mise au point avec Sirius, c'est bon t'en fait pas...

-Je te crois tu me dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas... Tu m'excuseras mais je vais aller prendre une douche.

-Ca fait parti de l'entraînement ?

-Pourquoi ?

-J'espionnerai bien un peu... »Ils rigolèrents puis s'éloignèrent main dans la main vers les vestiaires.

-------------------------------------

« Où tu m'amène ?

-Surprise !

- Harry, je n'aime pas les surprises...

-C'est ce que tu dis ! Tout le monde aime les surprises...

-Tout le monde sauf moi ! (Et l'auteuse) On est bientôt arrivé ? Pourquoi je ne dois rien voir?

-Oui, on arrive bientôt, soit un peu patient !

-Je ne suis pas patient et je n'aime pas les surprises, en plus j'ai peur du noir... Harry s'il te plait enlève moi ce bandeau... Je vois rien ça me panique...

-Taratata, tu gardes ça sur les yeux !

-Je peux être très convaincant tu sais, il suffit de trouver un placard allumé et c'est bon tu accepte tout de suite !

-Draco ! Tu gardes ça sur les yeux ! Et si tu n'arrêtes pas de te plaindre je te bâillonnerai sans complexe. Et la tentation ne marche pas avec moi !

-Où le contraire si tu préfères... Plus rien pendant un mois...

-Ca marche pas je sais que tu ne tiendra pas...

-Dis tout de suite que je ne pense qu'au sexe !

-Je n'ai pas dit ça. Et de toute manière on y est

-C'est vrai ?

-Non, c'était une sale blague. Bien sur qu'on est arrivé.

-Je peux enlever mon bandeau ?

-Non tu le gardes !

-Harry ?!

-Je rigole ! »

Draco se débarrassa bien vite de son bandeau. Il se trouvait dans une grande salle qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il regarda autour de lui, il pu voir un bar quelque canapé et quelques fauteuils. Il s'assit dans l'un d'eux, sortit son paquet de cigarettes et en alluma une.

« Waw, quelle superbe surprise... Une salle vide !

-Joyeux anniversaire ! Je savais que ça te ferait plaisir...

-Bon on en était où ? Ah oui le moment ou je te trouve un défi à relever obligatoirement pour m'avoir fait endurer ceci...

-Et un gros bisou ça suffirait ?

-Ca dépend gros comment...

-Comme ça... » Avant qu'Harry n'ai pu atteindre les lèvres du blond, une horde d'élève sauta sur Draco.

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE »

Ils restait stupéfixé tout se monde pour fêter ses 17ans... Il restait très surpris et empreint à une furieuse envie de déchirer tous les papiers cadeaux qui ornaient les boites qui formaient une pile impressionnante...

HG « Bon anniversaire, Champagne ?

DM -Oui, merci. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire...

HP –Tu vois que tu n'avais rien à craindre !

HG –Remercie Harry, c'est lui qui a tout organisé...

HP –Tu sais ce n'est pas grand-chose une petite soirée pour toi...

DM –Merci mon amour, c'est toi qui as tout... ?

HP –Tu sais avec un peu de magie et beaucoup d'amour...

DM –C'est merveilleux...

HP –Et il y a du gâteau au chocolat...

RW –Et pas n'importe lequel... le meilleur du monde celui auquel tu n'as malheureusement jamais pu goûté... Celui de Molly Weasley...

DM –Je suis un chanceux alors !!! Allons goûter à ce fameux gâteau...

HP –Avant y'a les cadeaux ! »

Une lumière quasi-diabolique éclairât son visage... Selon Draco Malfoy ouvrir un papier cadeau c'est une douce jouissance, on va enfin savoir ce que l'on va avoir. Bien sur comme toutes les personnes normales il commença par les plus gros paquets qui étaient essentiellement des boites de chocolat, il y avait aussi un énorme colis des farces pour sorciers facétieux des jumeaux Weasley. Il reçut aussi quelques livres... et la pile ne se vidait pas. Enfin il ne lui restait qu'un seul paquet. Un tout petit paquet, enfin une toute petite boite. Il ouvrit cette dernière le plus doucement possible. Il savait que ce cadeau serait spécial, il fini par ouvrir totalement la boite découvrant un superbe pendentif et sa chaîne en platine, il représentait un Serpent entourant un Griffon, il retourna le médaillon au dos était gravé « A toi pour toujours H.P. ». Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, le cadeau de son amour était magnifique le plus beau qu'il n'ai jamais reçu de sa vie. Il lui sauta au cou l'embrassant tendrement et lui murmurant un « je t'aime ».

La soirée passa très vite entre gâteau au chocolat et champagne. La musique mi-moldue mi-sorcière flottait dans l'air telle une douce mélopée. Cette soirée lui semblait parfaite enfin quasi parfaite, trois personnes semblaient ailleurs... Ron et Pansy se regardaient soupirant toujours résignés à ne rien dire sur leur relation, Quand à la troisième personne, Hermione, elle regardait les autres s'amuser le regard un peu vague et les pensées vraisemblablement ailleurs. Draco et Harry s'approchèrent de leurs deux anciennes victimes.

HP « Qu'est ce qui se passe vous ne nous en voulez plus j'espère ?

HG –Non ce n'est pas ça...

DM –Oh je vois...

HP –Vas le chercher !

HG –Tu croies que ?

DM –C'est Sirius ! Ce n'est pas n'importe qui !

HG –Merci, je vous adore tous les deux. » Hermione leur fit une bise chacun et partit en courant chercher le surveillant, qui pour une fois ferait une petite entorse à la règle...

DM « Je voies dans mon champ de vision une certaine Serpentarde qui te regarde du coin de l'œil depuis un bout de temps...

RW –Qui ?

HP –Ronny...Vous ne vous êtes même pas posé la question de qui avait bien pu vous envoyer ces lettres...

RW –Harry, Draco, je vais vous...

DM –Nous quoi ? Tu sais avec nous c'est œil pour œil...

RW –Remercier...

HP –Va la rejoindre !

RW –Herm à raison vous êtes vraiment super les gars... »

Ils restèrent donc encore une fois seul tous les deux ce qui ne les dérangeait pas loin de là... La musique se fit plus lente ils rejoignirent la piste pour danser un petit slow en amoureux.

« Harry, merci pour toi. Pour m'avoir autant changé... Regardes j'ai des amis... bref tu m'a amélioré... et merci pour cette fête.

-Tu sais tout ceci n'est qu'un avant goût... la vrai soirée se sera quand on sera seul tout à l'heure... » Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, une lumière éclairaient leur regard de désir, si personne ne s'était trouvé en même temps qu'eux dans cette pièce ils se seraient très certainement jeté l'un sur l'autre sans complexe...

Mais comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, ils durent abandonner la fête pour une autre beaucoup plus personnelle. _(Attention risque de censure !!!!!!!)_

Harry entraîna Draco vers son appartement ponctuant le voyage de nombreux baisers... Une fois arrivé à destination Harry jeta sa cape d'invisibilité à terre tamisa les lumières et sortit une bouteille de champagne et des fraises. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit commençant à jouer à des jeux sensuel. Le champagne les enivrait. Leurs gestes devenaient incontrôlables... Harry commença à enlever sa chemise à Draco couvrant sa peau de baisers brûlants. Il caressait cette peau douce plus blanche que celle d'une poupée de porcelaine avec tant de délicatesse que Draco frissonnait à chaque fois qu'un doigt effleurait son épiderme. Draco commençât à dévêtir l'autre. Il laissa ses mains descendre le long du dos de Harry provoquant chez l'autre un désir puissant plus que souverain. Draco se retrouva bien vite dépouillé du reste de ses vêtements. Les gestes du brun à son égard lui montraient plus que son simple amour il lui donnait entièrement son cœur et son âme. Le blond ne savait plus que faire son érection ne se laissait plus deviner elle était bel et bien là au grand plaisir d'Harry qui prit le parti de l'augmenter encore plus. Il descendit vers la région la plus sensible du corps de son partenaire le couvrant de multiples baisers et caresses. Il lui montra les milles et une façon de ne pas utiliser ses mains... Draco commençait à sentir qu'il perdait le contrôle. Il prit les commandes quelques temps finissant de déshabiller son âme sœur qui commençait à se sentir plus qu'a l'étroit. Il s'occupa d'une des parties les plus sensibles d'Harry il jouait avec son piercing ce qui lui envoyait des éclairs de plaisir à travers le corps. Il chauffa encore plus le brun puis le laissa faire... Il savait que Draco n'avait jamais été possédé mais qu'il voulait ce soir avec lui ne faire qu'un. Harry le prépara avant de a pénétrer doucement. Ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre dans des va et viens lancinant. Augmentant leur plaisir à chaque coup de rein. Ils atteignirent vite le paroxysme du plaisir se libérant et criant leur amour l'un pour l'autre...

* * *

Voila ce chapitre est fini... Mon lemon n'est pas terrible je n'arrive pas à en écrire de bien que voulez vous c'est désespérant !!!

Est-ce que cela vous à plus j'ai hésité à arrêter la fic ici mais je vais la continuer un peu...

Sinon je vous annonce que j'ai publié une autre fiction un slash Drarry beaucoup plus triste qui s'appelle "d'amour de haine et de miséricorde" voila j'ai fait mon auto promo

Ziboux

A bientôt

Dinoushette

Ps: **REVIEWS !**


	25. EPILOGUE

Que voulez vous toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et je vous livre mon dernier chapitre ce soir... Alors que dehors le monde s'affole dans un mouvement de liesse dont le seul but est de faire le plus grand nombre d'hyperglycémie en une soirée, comprenez par là Halloween, je vous donne le meilleur et le pire de moi-même...

**RAR :**

Onarluca : merci vraiment merci... Bien voici le dernier petit bout de cette fiction qui j'espère te plaira

Andadrielle : j'aime les entraînements qui se finissent bien aussi... je crois également que le couple préféré de tout le monde reste Drake et Ryrry... Voici la suite enfin non la fin... ça me rend triste mais je me dis que j'ai mes autres fictions... à bientôt bonne lecture

Nardy : en fait si ce chapitre sera la fin... je me suis posée beaucoup de question avant de me rendre compte que je pouvais tout mettre en un seul chapitre... Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ça m'arrive très souvent de ne pas reviewer quand le lis des fic (pas bien vu que je n'arrête pas de vus en demander !!!)

Zick : 

_Auteuse :_ Hermione laisse mes reviewer tranquille ! Sinon je ne sais pas ce que je fais mais je fais quelque chose... Je te ferais rompre avec Sirius s'il le faut

_Sirius :_ Pardon ?? Hermione tu lâches ce reviewer j'ai presque plus mal... Je ne veux pas etre forcer de te quitter...

_Hermione :_ Je n'aime vraiment pas cette auteuse...

* * *

**Disclamer :** Merci à JKR sans toi je n'aurais jamais pu écrire une de ses fictions et voila que j'en termine une...

**Histoire :** un amour, une vie, une âme, deux cœurs...

**Résumé :** pas de résumé fallait lire les autres chapitres (je sais je commence toujours les HP par la fin... Sauf pour le tome 5 j'ai attendu pour me retrouver en larmes pleurant la mort de Sirius dans ma tente sous une chaleur caniculaire... (C'est carrément intéressant !))

**READ & ENJOY**

* * *

**EPILOGUE : MARIAGE...**

L'année scolaire passa trop vite selon eux. Ils venaient de passer leur ASPICS et profitaient de leurs derniers moments à Poudlard. Allongé sur la grande pelouse près du lac, ils observaient les plus jeunes qui se demandaient ce qu'ils feraient durant l'été, mais eux avaient désormais d'autres soucis. Quatre jeunes allongés dans l'herbe enviant leurs cadets de rester en ses lieux pour encore quelques temps...

RW « C'est passé vite quand même...

DM –J'ai l'impression que c'était hier qu'Harry refusait de me serrer la main dans le Poudlard express...

HP –J'ai la même impression...

HG –Il s'en est passé des choses en sept ans... Des bonnes, des moins bonnes...

DM –On va essayer de ne se rappeler que des bonnes...

RW –En tout cas ça va me manquer.

HP –A moi encore plus, c'est le premier endroit où je me sois enfin sentit chez moi.

HG –Vous avez décidé de l'endroit où vous alliez vivre ?

HP –Pas vraiment, on hésite encore je pense que l'on va vous laisser l'appart à toi et Sirius...

DM –Et que je vais vendre mon manoir...

HP –Et que l'on retapera Godric's Hollow... Et toi Ron vous allez vivre où avec Pansy ?

RW –Je ne sais pas encore, vu que tout ses biens ont étés saisis par le ministère, je penses que l'on va rester au terrier le temps d'avoir une situation stable...

HG –En parlant de situation stable... Je voulais vous annoncer une grande nouvelle ! Sirius et moi songeons à nous marier...

HP –Quoi ?

RW –Quand ?

DM –Félicitation !

HG –Ce n'est qu'un projet rien n'est encore fait... Mais on y pense beaucoup...

HP –Sirius ne m'a rien dit...

HG -Parce que je lui l'ai demandé... Je voulais vous le dire moi... Voila, il arrive des choses pas toujours voulues dans la vie et quand elles sont là on ne peu faire autrement que les accepter...

RW –C'est-à-dire ?

HG –Vous allez être tontons d'ici 6 mois. » Elle regarda septique ses amis. Un sourire traversa leurs visages...

HP « Un Patmol junior...

HG –Fallais bien que l'on fasse quelque chose... Y'avait déjà Cornedrue et Lunard junior...

RW –Vous avez choisis un parrain ?

HG –Pas encore... En fait pour le mariage, on vous en parlera ce soir après le dîner dans son bureau... Les Lupin doivent venir.

HP –Ca fait bizarre de se dire que l'un de nous va se marier et être parent...

DM –On a une dernière chose à faire avant de quitter cette école...

RW –Laisse moi deviner les journalistes...

HP –Oui. Dumbledore a empêché l'info de notre relation de sortir de l'école mais... Y'a un jour où ils se rendront bien compte de quelque chose...

DM –Faut qu'on choisisse un journal...

HP –On va éviter la gazette du sorcier déjà ensuite pareil pour Witch'mag, Witch seventeen les photos sont bien mais le reste...

HG –Il en reste plein d'autre encore... Mais je pense que le meilleur choix serait le Chicaneur...

HP –C'est vrai qu'ils ont fait un bon papier sur moi en cinquième année et depuis quand ils parlent de moi, ils me demandent si je suis d'accord avec ce qu'ils disent...

DM –Au moins on sera sur de ce qui sera dit...

RW –Ca va faire l'effet d'une bombe cette nouvelle ! Vous allez en faire pleurer plus d'une...

HP –Je vais aller écrire à Monsieur Lovegood.

DM –Je viens avec toi, ça me concerne un peu tout de même... à tout les jeun's ! »

------------------------------------------------

L'article confession de Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter fut publié une semaine avant le grand départ. Le lendemain de la publication, Ils étaient entourés d'un nombre incalculable d'hiboux... Et grâce à un charme de Dumbledore, ils ne reçurent aucune beuglante où lettre du même acabit. Bien sur la gazette du sorcier avait fait un gros titre de cette histoire, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Ils étaient officiellement aux yeux du monde magique ensemble et rien d'autre ne comptait.

Hermione, elle, était malade et n'en pouvait plus... Elle n'allait même plus en cours tellement elle était fatiguée, ce qui importait peu vu que les ASPICS étaient passés.

Ron épaulait Hermione, aidait Harry et Draco à répondre à leur courrier et devait en plus supporter les suppliques de miss Parkinson qui elle aussi voulait d'un bébé et d'un mariage ce dont Ron ne voulait pas immédiatement...

La dernière semaine sonna également la fin des coupes de Quiddich. Le dernier match fut Serpentard contre Gryffondor. Un match assez important pour les élèves, le dernier match Harry vs Draco. Le quiddich restait le seul moment où ils étaient en compétition. Et dans les airs ce n'était plus des menaces de duels, mais de combats dans d'autres positions plus horizontales qu'autre chose... Le jeu se déroulait bien, 160 à 140 Pour Gryffondor et toujours pas de vif d'or en vue. Les deux attrapeurs faisaient le tour du terrain en volant. Draco parlait désormais d'aménagement des pièces dans Godric's Hollow tandis qu'Harry restait bien concentré sur cette recherche qui le tenait depuis sept années sa passion... Il aperçut une lueur dorée filler devant lui, il descendit en piqué laissant Draco en plan avec la couleur de la salle à manger. Mais bien vite celui-ci le rejoignit. Mais trop lentement, la main du brun c'était déjà refermé sur le petit objet volant. Le jeu s'arrêta c'était leur dernier match et ils regrettaient que celui ne soit déjà fini.

La coupe fut remise à Harry. En bon capitaine, il prit la parole. Il remerciât son équipe et les supporter, et bien sur demanda à sa Némésis de partager cette victoire avec lui, et celui-ci accepta. Les rivalités Gryffondor Serpentard cessa à jamais à travers cet acte. Les deux ennemis se partageant la même récompense.

Puis il y eu le repas de fin d'année et avec celui-ci la fin de la coupe des maisons... La salle fêtait une double victoire également. Le total des points de Serpentard et de gryffondor était le même... Ils festoyèrent de mauvais cœur pensant tous au lendemain à leur départ définitif.

Poudlard était beaucoup plus qu'une école à leurs yeux, plus qu'une maison, c'était un membre de la famille... Celui qui rien qu'a l'évocation de son nom, vous rend nostalgique...

Puis il fallu prendre le train le lendemain matin. Et dire au revoir à ses amis, à ses professeurs à ses lieux... Harry lui savait qu'il ne se débarrasserait malheureusement pas de Severus Rogue. Mais quelque part il en était heureux. Ils se retrouvèrent bien trop vite selon eux sur le quai de la voie 9 3/4. Bien sur ils étaient heureux de se trouver en vacances, mais le reste les rendait triste. Ils devenaient adultes, encore un peu plus que ce qu'ils étaient déjà.

--------------------------------------------

Hermione et Sirius se marièrent le 2 août de la même année. La fête fut belle, et le jeune mariée était radieuse, quand au marié il était le plus heureux des hommes. Il le fut encore plus quand sa femme donna naissance à une petite Rose Black le 26 décembre. Remus devint le parrain de la petite Rose tandis que sa marraine était Ginny Weasley.

Harry et Draco venaient à peine d'achever les travaux dans leur manoir quand on proposa à Harry la place d'attrapeur dans l'équipe des canons de Chudley. Draco lui travaillait pour Dumbledore qui lui avait demandé une réécriture de l'histoire de Poudlard.

Ron travaillait au ministère. Il avait fini par demander le mariage à Pansy, ils se marièrent l'automne suivant.

Ce jour là une nouvelle leur tomba dessus. Ginny était enceinte mais volontairement ce coup ci. Elle attendait l'enfant de Severus Rogue. Le marié et ses frères tombèrent dans les pommes.

--------------------------------------------

Deux autres années passèrent quand un matin, Harry se réveilla, regarda son ange endormit et se dit que cela serait bien de passer à quelque chose d'encore plus sérieux. Il réveilla Draco qui s'étira comme un chat avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Harry se leva fit le tour du lit et s'agenouilla devant son autre.

« Draco Malfoy, Voulez vous m'épouser ? »

* * *

**FIN**

et oui c'est fini... déjà... Quatre mois se sont écoulés depuis la première ligne de cette fiction et la voila achevée...

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous a t'elle plu ? Où au contraire ?

Je vous avouerai que moi je l'ai aimée. J'ai aimé en écrire chaque ligne... et je suis fière de l'avoir finie...

Une petite review pour la fin ?

Ziboux

Dinoushette

PS : je vous enverrai un petit délire dans les prochain jours...


	26. Debriefing

Non vou ne revez pas... C'est vraiment fini... mais je vous livre un petit truc écrit il ya bien longtemps...

**REMERCIEMENTS**

Par où commencer ? Je tiens à tous vous remercier… Tous les lecteurs et mes 31 revieweurs : Onarluca, Andadrielle, Zick, Ninou, Mirrabella, Sefadora firewood, Satania Malfoy, Draconnia, Princesse magique, Janna, Niil-iste, Mifibou, Sevie Snake, Celine S, Dragon bleu, Fanli, Kaphey, Inouko, Zed Oras, Lolo, Lil'ly, Nardy, Sélène, Hermylove, Malicia Malfoy, Lili, B, Kamy1, Alyssa Potter Malfoy, Julia Aris, Kyras01… excusez moi si j'en ai oublié… Un grand merci à vous qui m'avez lu… Aidé bien souvent et encouragé en permanence…

Sinon Merci Matt et à Gaëlle de m'avoir beaucoup poussé à écrire une fiction (même si c'est pas celle là que vous préférez)…

Bon voilà c'est fini, enfin, pas totalement

* * *

Salle sur demande. 15H, le 05-02-2005….

La réunion allait commencer ils étaient tous là…

« Auteuse : Bien on peut commencer… Qu'avez-vous pensé de la fiction ?

Draco : Rien a redire…

Harry : Pareil… Chéri tu peux me passer un des biberon s'il te plait.

Hermione : Je n'ai pas tout apprécié… Mais en général ça va…

Sirius : ment pas mon ange…on sait que tu adores tout ce qui s'y passes surtout la fin… Rose tu restes calme et tu laisse Enguerrand tranquille.

Ginny : Sevie et moi on a trouvé bien… on parles pas beaucoup de nous donc…

Severus : Ca m'a bien fait rire de voir la tête de Draco et d'Harry quand ils sont arrivés en retard… Par contre Draco n'était pas obligé de raconter ma vie et mon amour pour Lily… Sirius tiens ta fille éloignée de mon fils !

Draco : Ca commence à dater pourtant…

Albus : Quand vous êtes arrivés dans mon bureau, on aurait dit qu'une bombe venait de s'écraser sur Poudlard. Je n'ai pas eu un grand rôle !

Harry : Ca n'a plus d'importance de toute manière…

Auteuse : donc en général ça a été… Racontez ce qui c'est passé depuis la fin…

Hermione : et bien je commence donc Rose est née puis j'ai remplacé madame Pince à la bibliothèque. Et j'attends un deuxième enfant… Au fait Remus et Adèle ne pouvaient pas venir…

Severus : Ginny et moi nous sommes mariés, Enguerrand est né et on vit à Poudlard…

Ginny : Je travaille à l'école maternelle de Pré-au-lard…

Pansy : On attend des jumeaux !

Ron : espérons que ce ne soit pas des Fred et Georges en miniature…

Harry : Eux, tu auras le droit de les punir s'ils font une bêtise ! Il ne reste que nous je crois… Et bien Draco a accepté ma demande en mariage. On s'est marié un an après. Et je te présente Lacklan et Lucie Potter Malfoy…

Draco : Tu oublies de dire que l'Angleterre a gagné la coupe du monde de Quiddich grâce à toi…

Harry : Attends j'étais excité comme une puce, tu venais de m'annoncer qu'on avait le droit de faire cette expérience, de porter un enfant… Le match a duré cinq minutes…

Auteuse : La finale la plus courte je suppose… Racontez moi comment vous avez pu avoir ces deux petits anges

Draco : après la coupe du monde, on est allé voir un spécialiste. C'est très rare que le ministère autorise des couples homosexuels à porter un enfant… Il nous a fait des examens, il s'est révélé qu'Harry ne pouvait pas en porter. Par contre moi je pouvais, donc Il m'a donné des potions et le reste nous allons le taire et les voici. Ils ont six mois… Lucie est le portrait de la mère d'Harry avec mes yeux et Lacklan me ressemble mais avec les yeux de Harry…

Auteuse : ils sont magnifiques…Félicitation. Une question me brûle les lèvres… M'en avez-vous voulu à certains moments ?

Ron : oui plusieurs fois mais personnellement je t'ai pardonné

Pansy : moi je t'adore… Sauf quand j'ai reçu cette claque de la part de Draco j'ai été marqué durant trois jours…

Draco : Je n'y suis pas allé avec le dos de la cuillère… Moi le moment où je t'en ai voulu le plus c'est quand dans le deuxième chapitre Harry a dit « je suis hétéro et fier de l'être… »

Harry : Je ne te connaissais pas je te signale… Et je ne suis pas homo ni hétéro je suis Dracosexuel… Moi je t'en ai voulu quand Dray a du nous arroser moi et Ginny. Puis quand on c'est trouvé devant une scène un peu trop chocolat à notre goût… Il y a aussi eu la scène où je suis passé pour un connard de première quand Gin était enceinte… Y'en a plein en fait mais ça se termine tellement bien que tout le reste est oublié…

Ron : D'ailleurs moi je n'ai pas totalement apprécié que l'on se fasse espionner avec Pansy…

Auteuse : J'ai été vache sur ce coup mais ça m'a bien fait rire…

Draco : J'ai une question.

Auteuse : Vas y…

Draco : Pourquoi tu écris des fictions ?

Auteuse : Ca t'a si peu plu que cela ? C'est parce que quelque part ça me permet de vivre un peu de magie… Vous savez le monde moldu est bien triste, alors un peu de magie par ligne interposée…En tout cas je n'ai rien écrit pour vous faire du mal…

Severus : ce n'est pas toi qui as chanté « La salsa du démon »…

Auteuse : On m'a proposé « la vida loca »… C'est comme tu préfères…

Severus : Non ça ira…

Draco : d'ailleurs j'ai jamais vu la fin de Lucille amour et Rock'n roll…

Auteuse : Lucille épouse Mathias et Marika met le grappin sur Tristan… Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec la fiction.

Harry : Exact. Moi j'ai une autre question… Tu nous aurais fait faire quoi si tu ne t'étais pas arrêtée à ce moment là…

Auteuse : c'est une bonne question je penses que j'aurais fait un chapitre sur le mariage d'Hermione, certainement un sur la demande en mariage de Ron et un autre sur votre mariage. Je penses que j'aurais écrit quelque chose sur votre emménagement à Godric's Hollow…

Hermione : Pourquoi tu t'es arrêtée alors ?

Auteuse : Ce n'était pas un manque d'idée mais il était temps que je vous laisse vivre… Et que je laisse mes lecteurs s'inventer leur fin…

Sirius : En tout cas merci… Merci de m'avoir fait revenir… d'ailleurs comment j'ai fait ?

Auteuse : Si je le savais j'en aurait parlé… tu n'as pas lu mes notes ? Tu ne pouvais pas mourir au moment ou j'avais le plus besoin de toi… Vous avez autre chose à me demander ?

Ensemble : Non !

Auteuse : Je vous laisse alors j'ai d'autres fictions qui ne s'écriront pas toute seule… Au revoir… » L'auteuse s'en va, referme la porte derrière elle.

« Draco : elle a quand même été sadique quelque fois.

Harry : c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire

Dumbledore : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne suis intervenu que si peu de fois je suis le directeur tout de même… D'ailleurs comment ose t'elle prétendre que je puisse faire un arrêt cardiaque je suis en pleine forme !

Hermione : Et moi qui passe encore pour une folle délurée…

Ron : Pour une fois j'ai bien aimé dans une de ses autres fictions je suis un idiot fini, là je suis quasiment compréhensif…

Ginny : Ce n'est pas toi qui es prise pour une inconsciente comme si je n'étais pas capable de faire un sort de contraception…

Sirius : Au moins tu ne passes pas pour le méchant de service qui n'est là que pour engueuler Harry et pour le psy qui comprends le choix sexuel de Draco…

Draco : Hey ! On va remettre les pendules à l'heure… Qui a le plus souffert ? qui a perdu la coupe de Quiddich en passant pour quelqu'un qui ne penses qu'a son petit chez lui et qui en oublie de chercher un vif d'or ? C'est moi alors… Et qui a eu l'enfance la plus triste ?

Harry : La tienne et la mienne se valent quoique décimer ta famille soit peut être plus méchant que de vivre enfermé dans un placard… Mais pour le placard c'est pas sa faute…

Rogue : Arrête de te plaindre… J'ai entendu dire qu'elle pensait te caser avec Londubat au début de la fiction, je l'ai appris en espionnant ses deux neurones…

Harry : Quand bien même, je n'arriverai pas à lui en vouloir j'ai trop apprécié cette fiction pour cela.

Draco : moi aussi… j'aime beaucoup la fin…

Ron : On a tous lu la fin Draco ! On a compris que tu aimais les papouilles de notre Harry…

Harry : Ben quoi ? Vous pouviez passer les passages qui ne vous plaisaient pas !

Hermione : et sauter un moment clé ? Trop intéressant pour rater le moindre mot »

L'auteuse revient après avoir espionné ses perso…

Auteuse « Alors vous ne m'en voulaient pas ?

Draco : non pas du tout mais va finir tes autres fics parce qu'il y a des lecteurs qui attendent… »

* * *

Voila c'est fini réellement fini je viens de taper la dernière ligne et j'avoue que cela me fait un peu tout bizarre…

A bientôt sur de prochaines fic j'espère…

Merci à tout le monde

Gros Ziboucs

Dinoushette

Et c'est une première pour une de mes fictions… Vous avez le droit de ne pas reviewer…


End file.
